Nothing Could be Better Than This
by 01031989
Summary: FINISHED. Takes Place After "Batman Begins". Emilie, a student in Gotham somehow gets involved with the Clown Prince of Crime...
1. Love at first Robbery

**(Author's Note: I do not own or have the rights to anything having to do with the Batman Franchise, DC comics etc. I only own the plot and my own thought up characters. My story takes place sometime after "Batman Begins".**

**I am a huge fan of Heath Legder's Joker. I love the first Batman movie (1989) and "Batman Begins" but I feel "The Dark Knight" is going to be my favourite of my favourite three. My Story's Joker is based off of Heath's portrayal of the character. From what I saw and read about, this Joker will be my favourite. :D**

**Take into consideration, no one has seen "The Dark Knight" but I am going off what I have seen in the trailers, the Six-minute preview and anything from magazines to interviews. I am so excited for the this movie and not just because the Joker is extremely attractive ;) **

**This Fanfic is pure fun and entertainment. I am not trying to be dead on balls accurate with Batman history. I am NOT trying to do my own version of "The Dark Knight". And lastly, I am going to change a few things around. So, please do not inform me, "Well, that did not happen in the IMAX preview!" I am changing it to my liking. **

**Matchbox Twenty's song 'Push' has inspired me to write this. :D It goes well with my future characters' involvement with one another. **

**Sorry for rambling...)**

Emilie Canton was relived of her first year of college being over. Emilie was studying English at the community college in downtown Gotham City. Summer was here and it was time to relax from the stressful school year.

Walking downtown was something Emilie did often. She found it relaxing. Just walking with a drink in hand and seeing the street life made her day. Especially when the sun was shining between the skyscrapers unto her face. Her family's condo was two blocks away from her school, work and the nearest caf┌, which meant a car for her was useless.

The day's weather allowed Emilie to wear her favourite jean shorts and white blouse. Walking in front of the city's largest bank, GNB, Emilie stopped short in front of the large windows, set down her drink then began to fix her hair. She took her hair out of her pony tail and let it loose down her back. Focusing her eyes inside the bank she saw that no one was inside. Odd, how the most popular bank in Gotham was completely empty on a Friday afternoon. She put her hair tie on her wrist then looked up again into the bank as she picked up her drink.

"Oh God," she mouthed as she realized a robbery was going on. Inside the bank's windows she spotted three men wearing plastic clown masks holding guns to the tellers. Clenching on to her drink, she saw that one of the 'clowns' spotted her starring at him. She turned around and ran as fast as she could fearing the robbers would try to shot her for witnessing a crime.

She ran a couple of blocks away from the bank and the crowd. She leaned against a building and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed her house phone hoping her parents were home from work. Having failed to have her house phone answered she then proceeded to call her father next, who happened to be a police officer.

"Dad, the bank downtown is being robbed!" she barely got out the words.

"Get out of the area now, we have it under control." He spoke firmly causing Emilie to become nervous. Hearing her father speak so abruptly was odd.

"The robbers, there's three of them and they have gu-" she was cut of by her father yelling, "I said get out of THERE NOW!" and then he hung up.

The sound of sirens soon filled the air and she seemed to become more settled knowing the situation at the bank was going to be solved. Or at least she hoped.

"I'm banking online now..." she thought aloud breathlessly. Emilie put her phone back into her pocket and began walking home. She kept looking behind her, having that strange feeling that someone was following her. The streets were quiet and no one seemed to be around. Finding her situation questionable, Emilie decided to find a way home with people actually on the streets. As she turned on to Twenty-fifth Street, she saw a school bus whirling around the corner headed straight towards her.

Emilie climbed onto the nearest set of steps to avoid being slammed into a building by some ass of a driver. The bus's tires squealed and the smell of rubber was in the air as the bus turned and sped down the street. Suddenly she saw it come to a screeching halt and two masked clowns came out of the emergency exit. Armed and headed directly towards her, Emilie hid in the doorway of someone's apartment hoping they did not spot her when they sped past. Her breathing increased and her legs started to shake. She crouched down pulling her knees to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Stupid Broad," came a deep voice.

Emilie looked up to see two tall men dressed in dirty maroon suits wearing clown masks.

"This her?" the one man said to the other.

"I don't see any others"  
"Grab her." And with that the two men took a hold of her upper arms pulling her towards the bus. It was still running and Emilie saw the driver open the door yelling for them to hurry up. Emilie tried to push her captors off her but failed miserably. She was thrown roughly into the back of the bus. She quickly stood up and the two men hopped in yelling for the driver to go. The bus began to move at high speed as the men tried to close the back door.

"Close it, DAMMIT!" yelled one man to the other. Fearful of falling out behind the bus, Emilie hopped into a seat and looked straight ahead to see if anyone else was on the yellow school bus. She only saw the driver. She looked behind her to see the two men closing the door.

Emilie reached in her pocket and text her father, "HELP!"

She made it short and simple incase she were to be caught by the men close behind her. Her body was shaking and she ducked low into the seat to try to call her father without the prospect of being caught.

"Damn..." She whispered. "Of all times to not answer, Dad."

Putting her phone on vibrate, she thrust it into her pocket and stayed ducked. With her knees on the floor, she held on to the brown leather seat cushion as the driver sped faster and faster down the streets of Gotham.

Now would be a good time for that infamous 'Batman' to show up, Emilie thought sarcastically. She thought the whole Batman character just some guy trying to get fame and attention.

Her mind was suddenly focused on her life as she saw the two men standing in the aisle looking down at her.

"Up!" Spoke the taller of the two. Emilie stayed put but they did not allow that. They both grabbed her by her neck and moved her towards the front of the bus. They tied her hands behind her back and sat her down in the seat behind the driver.

"Would someone fuckin' watch the back?!" Called the driver as they turned a sharp turn. Emilie almost fell into the aisle but her feet kept her somewhat still.

The taller man came and sat beside her as the other went to the rear of the bus. Her fear kept increasing, as her situation seemed to stumble downhill. The man beside her smelled of cigars and bad cologne. She looked at the back of the driver's head. His hair was below his ears and had a tint of green. He too was wearing a mask and a maroon suit. Looking into the rear view mirror above she saw that the driver looked up at her for a moment. It was the same man who spotted her earlier, she could tell by his different shape of mask.

"Charlie, cover her eyes with something until we get there!" he bellowed over the loud bus.


	2. Keep her?

**(Author's Note: I do not own or have the rights to anything having to do with the Batman Franchise, DC comics etc. I only own the plot and my own thought up characters. My story takes place sometime after "Batman Begins".**

This was a bit rushed. Please tell me if this is even worthy of being uploaded as the second chapter. If I have to I will edit it.

Anyway, Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter :) Keeping the Joker in Character is difficult. If I 'butcher' him please don't hestiate to tell me. ) 

Opening her eyes reviled nothing but black. Her head was throbbing and she felt nauseas. She was sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her so tightly she thought she had lost circulation in her hands. Her legs were surprisingly left untouched. She struggled a bit but to no avail.  
In the distance she heard male voices arguing. Emilie refrained from her struggling to try to make out what was being said.

"Keep her?"

"Who's the Boss here?"

"Its too dangerous!"

The voices argued back and forth for a good five minutes or so until a loud shot was heard causing Emilie's heart to stop. She tried to move her head left and right quickly to try to lower the blindfold. Her attempts failed and it only made her wrists ache more.  
Suddenly, a door was heard opening and then being slammed shut. Emilie's head lifted up at the sound.

"See what spying leads you to?" snickered a voice. The voice sounded like the one that was arguing in the other room.

Hands felt up her neck and then the blindfold was removed, causing Emilie to blink a couple of times to adjust to the bright light in the small empty room. Before her stood a man with white paint on his face that was not covering his face all the way. His eyes were incased with black paint and his lips were red, that of a clowns. His mouth seemed to have a permanent smile but it was just scars on his face. His ear length hair had a green tint to it and was slightly wavy. Why would he wear a clown mask if he looked like one in the first place, wondered Emilie.

The man kneeled down to her level and took out a knife quite swiftly. He played around with it in his purple-gloved hands while never losing eye contact with her.  
He ran a hand over her smooth, bare legs and smirked. Once his hand reached her ankle he stood up taking off his purple coat and threw it on the floor dramatically. He kneeled in front of her again and this time leaned in towards her frightened face until she could feel his breath upon her neck. Emilie closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing so she would not panic or at least look panicked.

Again he ran his hands over her legs and up towards her heavily breathing chest. He looked at her chest then straight at her, concerned. He would not show it for long. His hands went over her chest and up to her neck and through her blonde hair as if examining her. He took a lock of her hair in between his two fingers of his left hand and glanced at it. He smiled and slowly lifted the knife up to her eye level then lightly across her neck to the lock of hair. With one swift move, the inch lock of hair and knife was now in his pocket. Emilie looked down as he removed his hand from his pocket and placed his hands on her legs. He felt her legs commence to shake and it only made him smile.

"What do you want?" Emilie asked hoping he wanted ransom money. If that were the case, her father would solve that quickly but if it were anything else she was hopeless.

"Its not what I want, its what I need," he replied smoothly. He leaned in closer, his lips closer to hers. Emilie turned her head to the side avoiding any interaction of the sort. Furious, he grabbed the back of her neck and forced her to look into his piercing eyes.

His nails slowly dug deeper into her neck as he continued to stare into her. He could not seem to find what he was searching for but kept starring. Emilie looked back at him just as the door was pounded on from the other side. The man looked at the door then back at Emilie.

"Not NOW!" bellowed the man.

"Boss, its urgent," the shaky voice behind the door interrupted. The man in front of Emilie let out a loud annoyed sigh.

"How _urgent_?, " the man mocked now looking at the door, his face clearly furious.

"It involves Batman," the voice said sternly.

The man in front of Emilie stiffened then released a grin. "Excellent." He stood up brushed off his clothes and causally walked to the door and opened it. The man behind the door was short and appeared to be Mexican.

"Get Charlie to watch her"

"I don't know where he went," he spoke acting, putting on a show of toughness.

Suddenly, his boss grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the doorframe. "You will watch her then!" he snapped. The Mexican merely nodded and was pushed into the room by his boss.

Looking from Emilie to the Mexican and back again he said, " I won't be long." Then slammed the door.

The two had an awkward silence to deal with while the Boss was gone. Emilie was beginning to wonder if there was anyway for her to get cell phone in her hands to call for help. She remembered the text she sent while on the bus but she never remembered receiving a response. The Mexican stood closer to her and looked down at her small form tied in the chair. Emilie looked up at him and saw a look in his eyes that read curious. He went behind her and lifted her out of the chair so that she could stand but kept her arms tied behind her.

"What are you doing?" Emile questioned, her voice low.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Emilie raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at"

Once in front of her, he placed his tan, dirty hands on her hips pulling her body towards his. Emilie tried to get away but he only held on tighter as he pushed her against the nearest wall. She let out a small grunt as her back hit the wall. She could smell alcohol on his breath as his mouth came closer to hers.

"Oh God, not again," Emilie panicked in her head.

With extreme force he planted a kiss on her lips just as the door opened reveling, the Boss. Emilie spotted him first with her eyes open the entire time. Just as Emilie was about the knee the Mexican, The Boss pulled out his knife and threw it into the man's mid back causing him to scream in pain. The man tried to reach behind him to grab it but could not before his boss ran towards him, using another knife to slit his throat causing blood to spill everywhere. Sickened, Emilie turned away from the sight. Her heart increased its pounding as well as her wrists. The Boss kicked the dead man's body out of the way and walked straight towards Emilie. He grabbed her roughly by her neck and led her out of the room in which a body would now be decomposing in a puddle of blood. Emilie started to gag but closed her mouth to prevent from vomiting.

"If I ever see you act like that again..." he threatened.

Emilie looked at the ground as she was pulled into a wide-open room with whitewashed walls. She looked up at the huge wall-sized window that barely allotted any sunlight in, due to its years of dirt accumulation. He threw her on the floor near a corner of the large room. "I don't want to see some slut harassing my men."

He glanced down at her as she moved closer to the corner. Emilie fought back, trying to mention what happened in the other room but he just punched her in the jaw apparently not wanting to hear her speak. She did not want to show pain but it was difficult. Her jaw was in extreme pain but she just leaned her head against the wall.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into," He laughed cruelly. Emilie looked up at him as he kneeled to her level. She put her knees to her chest and backed as far as she could away from him.

"I suggest you play by my rules..." He whispered lustfully. Once he finished retying her arms behind her and her legs together, he walked away to three men gathered at a table. They stopped starring at Emilie as soon as the man approached them.

"You three come with me now"

They all stood up eagered to leave.

"The Joker has some business to attend to." He smirked.


	3. Red Painted Door

**(Author's Note: **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and favs! I really appericate people reading and taking the time to write a review.  
**

**Like I have stated in my first Disclaimer in Chapter One, I am not sure how Heath will portray the Joker. I am getting a little bit more from the newest trailer and previous ones. If I make him too unbelievable or whatnot, do not hesitate to tell me or help me to change something.**

Speaking of the newest trailer, I waited until 2am to finally see it last week. I just about fainted from seeing more Joker scenes : I hope everyone by now has seen it!! )

Being left alone gave Emilie the chance she needed to escape. But how to escape was a different situation. Her tiny wrists were bound together behind her back and her ankles were tied in front of her. Luckily, her wrists were not tied as tight as before. She tried to undo the ties using her fingers but it was too painful. Minutes turned to hours and she had no idea when they would return.

As the sun was setting, its rays hit the table in such a way, Emilie spotted a knife amongst other trash at the table. She quickly slid over to the table and stood up with some effort. Standing with her back to the table, she leaned backwards a bit grabbing the knife. She bit her lip in concentration as she slowly slid the knife between her wrists and began sawing at the bounds.

Emilie managed to get her wrists free and then quickly undid her ankles with the knife. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked around and grabbed a cloth to wrap the knife in. She kept the knife in her back pocket as she ran towards the door of the apartment. She unlocked the door and quickly opened it revealing a set of stairs going down. The dark stairway was only lit by a single light bulb dangling from the rotting ceiling. She took out of cell phone from her pocket and called her father. Hearing him answer, caused Emilie to go straight into panic mode. "Emilie?" Her father answered after the first ring.

She could not open her mouth. Her whole body started to shake and she felt nauseas. She began to walk down the stairs, in hopes of her composure returning. She kept her eyes on the dirty linoleum floor as she walked.

"Dad, Dad, I was..." Her voice trembled but she was stopped short as she ran into a man. Her phone was suddenly taken from her hand and slammed on the ground. Emilie looked up and saw the Joker and his three men.

"Going somewhere?" The Joker smiled. Emilie backed away and ran up the steps. The Joker held out his hand dramatically indicating his men chase after her. He then picked up Emilie's phone which did not break. The screen however was shattered but a voice was heard coming from it.

"Emilie! Answer me now!!" The male voice yelled repeatedly. The Joker smiled and waited until he heard Emilie scream to say, "She's a bit tied up at the moment." He cancelled the call and put the phone into his pocket.

"Look Boss!" One thug yelled as two others held Emilie still. The Joker, lifted his head up and saw Charlie, holding one of his knives. Reaching the top of the stairs, the Joker eyed Emilie. Two men wearing were holding her arms behind her, wearing all black. Charlie, the Joker's smartest thug, gave the knife back to his boss. He stepped back as he watched the Joker speak.

"This situation has got me quite concerned." He then licked his lips while examining the dirty knife in the air. Emilie kept her eyes on him and tried her best to not look nervous. "Do not show fear," her mind kept repeating to her. Her body's shaking gave her away, causing the men to only hold tighter.

The Joker was now inches away from her face as he lifted one hand and brushed a strand of hair away from his forehead. His hair looked a bit wet and dirty but still had a tint of green in it. His men watched as he took the knife and stepped closer to Emilie. He then gently ran the blade across her bare collarbone and smiled as Emilie tilted her head back.

"If you wanted to play with knives, you should've said something." His men chuckled but were soon quiet when the Joker eyed Charlie. "Dispose of Zack's body, while I get some alone time with Emilie. It is Emilie right? At least that's what I heard..."

Emilie tilted her head back down to his eye level and nodded obediently. The Joker then moved the knife and carefully slid it into his coat.

"Sorry I cut your phone conversation short but you and I have more important matters to discuss." He laughed cruelly, backing away from her and his men. Emilie saw his make-up was fading away near his forehead and under his tired eyes. She could not seem to tear her eyes away from his face. His mouth was what worried her the most. He had scars that went from the corners of his mouth and up to from a permanent 'smile'. He had covered his mouth and scars with either red face paint of lipstick, she could not really tell by the lighting.

"Lead her in boys!" The Joker laughed again as the men roughly turned Emilie around and pushed her into the apartment. The Joker and Charlie followed close behind as Emilie was forced to the floor. The thugs then yelled at Emilie to get up and laughed as she stood up.

"Watch it." She mumbled. She regretted speaking but doubt anyone had heard her.

"Make her feel welcomed, Boys," the Joker sneered. Emilie backed away from the men as she watched one man enter the room where the Joker murdered a man before her eyes. The Joker took off his coat and laid it over a chair while the other two men came closer to Emilie. They felt her short's pockets for anything else but came up with nothing but her wallet. One thug tossed it to the Joker who opened it up looked at its contents.

"Not one to carry money are you?" He said exposing the empty pocket for money to the men. Emilie remained silent as he looked at her credit card and bankcard. He causally looked at each and then shoved them back into their slots. He then pulled out her driver's license and tilted it, smiling examining her picture.

"If its money you want, my Dad can give it to you." He looked at her from across the room, and appeared shocked she spoke. The men advanced as if to hold her back but the Joker stopped them with a wave of his hand.

"It is in your best interest, you do not speak." The Joker gave Emilie a piercing stare but it quickly vanished as he continued looking at her wallet. He pulled out another card and cocked an eyebrow. "You go to school? What a waste..."

Emilie bit back her tongue as he looked at her college identification card. He shoved it back in and then took out a picture of a man. "And who is this lover boy?" he took the photo and showed it to Emilie.

Emilie kept her mouth shut and was not going to give him the satisfaction of answering. The Joker took out more pictures and took them and ripped them in front of her face.

"No matter. You won't see them again anyway," he ended with a laugh and threw the wallet on the table. The Joker nodded his head towards his men. They then grabbed Emilie and pushed her into a room she had not been into before. The door had unrecognizable markings all over it written in red paint and at the moment she assumed it was the Joker's room.


	4. You won't be scared of me forever

**(Author's Note: Sorry my chapters are entirely too short. That is just how I write and I am trying my hardest to break that habit. I know what I want to do with this story but I am just so excited to get there that I rush. All in all, if I am rushing this too much that its not even enjoyable, again don't hestitate to tell me. I would LOVE _constructive_ criticism on my writing and how I can _improve. _However, this is not criticism, "Emily is a mary sue." Oh okay. Thanks. /**

**Thank you SO much for reading, reviewing etc. I really do appericate it! xoxo**

**OH, please watch the first Dark Knight tv spot.**

** you tube . com /watch?vMfEntCLJ-eI **

**The Joker looks So hot when he speaks at :05...faints )  
**

A burst of cold air hit Emilie like a brick wall. She could see nothing until someone hit the light switch illuminating the room. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light allowing her to see a queen sized bed smack in the middle of the carpet-less room. No other furniture housed the room except for a nightstand near the head of the bed. A built in closet was near the entrance and that was it. Pile wood covered the only window in the room and was covered in more markings and sayings. The two men pushed her unto the sheetless bed roughly, leaving her alone in the locked room. Disgusted, she quickly got off the bed and looked around the small room again.

The floor was wooden and unpainted as was the high ceiling. His walls had painted black streaks and random holes in it. She turned toward the door and looked at it squinting her eyes. A newspaper article was pinned to the wall dead center by a rusty knife. Emilie cautiously walked towards it afraid someone might slam open the door.

"BATMAN DECLARED HERO" was the title of the newspaper dated two weeks ago. The Joker had written various sayings on it and drew faces over people. She checked to see if any other papers were held there but saw only the one. Emilie then turned around and her eyes caught the two-drawer nightstand again. The nightstand held a lamp with no shade and a couple of black markers. She walked closer, curious as to what was in the drawers. After about four steps, the door was slammed open. Emilie spun around to see the Joker, all smiles.

"Well, hellllooo!" He smirked. Emilie crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. He locked his bedroom door without looking behind him and clapped his gloved hands together when finished.

"Funny how fate works." He advanced towards her; his shoulders a little slumped as he walked. With each step closer, he became more menacing. Emilie stayed put as he gently tucked her hair behind her left ear. His fingers then traced her jaw bone stopping at her earring. He gently pulled at the dangling piece of metal from her ear, and let go once he saw it was not a diamond. Emilie flinched a bit as he pulled on the earring, causing him to smile.

"You won't be scared of me forever."

Emilie backed into a wall, not wanting him near her. "What do you mean?" She whispered, afraid of even her own voice. He licked his lips and came between inches of her, putting his hands gently on top of her shoulders. All she could smell was smoke as he stood near her. She could not seem to concentrate on anything else until he spoke again.

"The World will soon have bigger problems to worry about, not just me." He looked at her but his eyes seemed to be searching hers. He no longer smiled and that caused Emilie to avert her eyes away from his as he whispered. "Just wait and see."

Emilie was not understanding what exactly he was getting at but she did not like it. Suddenly, His hands cupped her face, gently forcing her to look at him.

"The World will feel pain, Emilie." His spoke quietly but his voice was still stern. Emilie stood still as he leaned in close enough to kiss her. She did not move or even breathe. Her eyes seemed to close by themselves as she felt his lips brush slightly against hers. Before anything could happen, The Joker snapped his head back.

Emilie opened her eyes once she realized he was not going to kiss her. She let air fill her lungs again as she watched him let go of her. He adjusted his green vest and his shirtsleeves while looking at the floor. Emilie then saw him reach in his pant's pocket for something. Thoughts of him shooting her or cutting her with a knife sped quickly through her mind. She watched him as he held her cell phone in his purple-gloved hand. Emilie's throat tightened. All she could think about was how quickly the Joker killed that man in front of her eyes eariler.

"I wonder why this keeps vibrating." The Joker said, not amused. He looked up at Emilie obviously furious. Her heart sped up again and she knew she had nowhere to run. "I thought the person calling would not call anymore when I told him you were busy." Emilie could not think about anything but her parents. The last time she spoke to her Dad, she could have easily told him where she was and what happened.

The sound of her phone slamming on to the ground caused Emilie to snap back. The Joker took the phone from the ground and examined it. He reached into his back pant's pocket and pulled out a lighter. He held the phone in the air and causally lit the lighter right next to it. Emilie watched eyes wide, as he lit her phone on fire. He then threw it on the floor and stomped on it until the flame was extinguished. Emilie bit her lip, holding back tears.

"My rules for you are as follows; obey me and only me."

Emilie starred at her cell phone thinking of her parents, who were desperately trying to get in contact with her. The Joker caught sight of her looking at her phone and gave it one last hard stomp. Her eyes let loose tears as she watched him. She could not meet his eyes not matter how long he stood there.

"And no contact with the outside world."


	5. You need to smile more

**(Author's Note: I am sick of all this waiting for the 'Dark Knight'. I am dyingggg to see it ! Reading and writing Batman fanfiction can help me calm down quite a bit though ;**

**I thank everyone again for the reviews and favs!! Do not hesitate to send me messages about my story if something is not right. I love _constructive _criticism!**

**xoxo )  
**

Emilie just looked at him quizzically. Her mouth could not move. She just wanted to wake up from this bad dream. She felt trapped in a dream where you are aware you are dreaming but cannot wake up. She blinked her eyes but she was still in front of the Joker. Looking down at her destroyed cell phone, Emilie sighed. She then realized she had to have the courage to speak up and not just let him take control.

The Joker came closer to her saying, "What I do is none of your concern." Emilie retorted with, "If its involving me, then I have every right to know."

They both became silent. Emilie starred straight into his eyes as he suddenly slapped her. Emilie bit her lip, keeping silent still. She turned her head towards his again and watched as he smiled cruelly in her direction.

"Now," he cleared his throat, " I suggest you stay quiet until I say you may speak." Emilie could not believe this was happening. How could her day go from amazing to horrible in a matter of hours? Her and her friends were done with their first year of college and they were all going to go to the beach. Unfortunately, she was kidnapped by Gotham's most dangerous criminal. Not only was the Joker dangerous but he was also incredibly intelligent. He had never been caught. Escaping would be the most difficult thing she might ever experience.

Now that she did not have a working cell phone, her chances of being found were slim to none. She deserved that slap for being such an idiot. She could have easily told her Father where she was or even called 911. She looked cowardly at the floor, embarrassed of being weak. She also had some self-esteem issues when she was young. The Joker may have won this time but she would not let him take advantage of her for long. "Now, I'm gonna give you two options." He licked his lips a couple times. "Either you sleep with me in here or you may sleep next to my deceased friend in the other room."

Emilie's stomach turned as soon as she thought of the man she witnessed being murdered. As much as she was frightened by the Joker, she could not handle being next to a corpse. She already knew she was going to have plenty of nightmares for months to come because of it.

Reluctantly Emilie responded timidly, "With you." She spoke so quietly the Joker did not hear.

"What was that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anywhere but near that dead body." Emilie looked up again.

"I'm so happy you are starting to see things my way." He smiled, revealing slightly yellowed teeth.

* * *

Emilie stood alone in the Joker's room. Nervously, she had her arms crossed holding her elbows. She had been left alone while he 'fixed some unfinished business' with his thugs. She slowly sat down on the edge of his bed. Being alone for only fifteen minutes felt like hours for Emilie. She put her hands on the edge of the mattress and leaned forward, sighing. Her feet barely touched the floor, being only five foot two inches. She took one last look around the room and decided to just check the pile wood covered window. She examined it but there was no escaping through it. She had no tools or anything she could use to get through. She thought about using the lamp but it would make too much effort and noise. She then opened his walk-in closet and saw two pairs of old brown loafers on the floor and a couple of dress shirts all shades of purple hung up. In one corner was a pile of pants and other articles of clothing she'd rather not sift through. She looked up and saw one shelf holding two cardboard boxes. They were too high for Emilie to reach unfortunately. No longer interested in the closet she went to close the door but as she did the knob fell off. Emilie tried to shove it back in but decided to just let it lay in his closet.

Her heart's pace increased again. Everything was making her nervous. She paced the room unsure of what to do. Eventually, she could not walk anymore. Her nerves were getting to her. She sat on the edge of his bed again, just as he entered. He gave a comic bow then looked up directly at Emilie, grinning.

Her breathing increased again, making her mind spin. She watched as he locked the door behind him, making her more petrified by the second. She sat straight up trying to look brave however; her hands gripping the mattress gave her away.

The Joker bent down, his face near the side of her exposed neck. The whites of her knuckles began showing, as he got closer. He planted a soft kiss on her neck, slowly. His face stayed near her neck as one of his hands traced her collarbone while the other was placed alongside Emilie. His hand began to slide down and went over her breast. Emilie immediately stiffened, eyes wide and alert.

His hand then went over her stomach leading his fingers to play with the belt on her shorts. He could hear her breathing as he undid her belt. At this, Emilie backed away on the bed fearing what the events might lead to. "No..." she mouthed. She sat on the middle of the bed, goose bumps all over her slightly tanned skin. The Joker titled his head then smiled playfully at Emilie. He reached out and pulled her by the wrist, yanking her roughly towards him.

"Please let me wake up!" Emilie's mind repeated as he forced her off the bed and in front of him. She struggled with him but he then slammed her against a wall. Emilie winced as she felt her back crack but kept alert.

She saw an opportunity to kick him between his legs but he was already two steps ahead of her. He punched her in the stomach and watched as she fell to her knees in pain. Emilie tried to catch her breath but was too terrified to do it. Too many things were racing in and out of her mind for her to have time to think. She almost blacked out just as the Joker pulled her to her feet by her neck.

"I've had enough of your games," he said through gritted teeth. Emilie began coughing as she caught her breath again.

"I thought I gave you simple rules." She looked at him, feeling weaker than before not just physically but mentally as well. The Joker ran his fingers through his slightly wet green hair, frustrated.

"If you would only listen to me." Emilie stopped coughing and watched the Joker take out a knife from his pants pocket. At that moment, Emilie realized she had to cooperate-somewhat.

He took the knife and held it up to her bare neck. He looked closely at her neck then up at her face, full of fear. She struggled a bit but remained still as he pressed the knife in deeper causing some blood to show. Emilie just scowled at him, causing him to push his body into hers.

"You think I won't kill ya?" Emilie continued to stare him down. "You'll just be another notch on my bedpost." Emilie swallowed but still remained silent.

"What enjoyment do you get out of this?" Emilie whispered, cautious of the knife.

He let out a little laugh, closing his eyes. He looked down then opened his eyes to stare at her.

"Seeing someone suffer because of me is always confidence booster." He laughed seeing Emilie's eyes roll.

She did not know what this freak was going to do her. She was scared but sometimes she would just think he was odd. It helped her inside, if she forced herself not to be threatened by him. As difficult as it was, she felt herself getting better at it. If he clearly got enjoyment out of her suffering then she would have to quickly toughen up.

"You are insane." She whispered in a dull tone.

"I do not see anything wrong with having fun!" he smiled.

Emilie lifted her neck up a bit to inch the knife away. Anything near her neck was something she could not tolerate. He licked his lips lasciviously, trying to read her mind. They locked eyes momentarily causing the Joker to push the knife in into she begged him to stop.

"What? Am I playing too rough?"

Emilie needed confidence. Just a little bit. "Kinda hard to be confident when the most dangerous criminal known to Gotham is holding a freakin' knife to my throat." Emilie cursed herself.

"You need to smile more..." He trailed off searching her face. A hand cupped her chin while the knife was held to her throat.

Emilie kept her mouth closed as his lips came closer to hers again. "What can I do to let you open up to me?" he asked. Confused by the question she remained silent and still. He leaned in as if to kiss her but she turned her head to the right, denying him.

He continued to stare into her light blue eyes but let go of her chin and took the knife off her throat. Emilie stayed at the wall as she watched him step two feet away. Suddenly, he threw the knife into the wall inches away from her face. "Oh my God..." she said, quickly moving away startled.

He rushed towards her and threw her onto the wood floor. She quickly scooted away towards the door but he pinned her arms to the ground above her head and straddled her on the floor.

"Let me go!!" She yelled as she twisted underneath his weight.

"You seem to underestimate me, Emilie." He sneered looking down at her struggling.

"Just let me go, damnit!" She shouted. Her entire body was becoming weak because of lack of food and her days events.

He took one hand and raised it about to punch Emilie but something stopped him midair...


	6. First Night

**(Author's Note: Thank you again for the reviews and favs!! Knowing that people actually read my work is so awesome, even though my stories might not be. hahaha...coughs**

Please forgive me for using a line from the trailer in this chapter. If it is used completely wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me! You are my readers please give me some _constructive_ criticism if you can!

Songs:

"Push" by Matchbox Twenty-inspired this story

"Little House" by The Fray

Thank you guys a million times over! Fifty two more days until I can see my man in theatres

)

The Joker looked up and saw his closet doorknob was missing. He immediately looked down at Emilie, furious. She just laid under him, paralyzed.

"Were you digging through my things?" he yelled at Emilie accusingly. He got off her and watched Emilie bolt up away from him. She watched him examine his door in fear.

"As if I wasn't in trouble enough..." she thought.

The Joker opened the door and saw the knob on the floor. He turned around and saw Emilie near the bedroom door.

"Please let me go already," She thought, body trembling. She closed her eyes as he examined the door. Her eyes stayed shut as she heard him slam the door. He strode over to her.

"I didn't do it," she lied, biting her lip.

"Oh, really?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "I'll punish you later for it. As for now, we need some sleep." He laughed causing Emilie to back away further away.

"The more you cooperate, the less it'll hurt," he smiled. His smile sent chills throughout her body. She needed out. She could not stand this fear and instability any longer.

The joker looked her up and down, hungrily. She saw his left hand twitching while the other held his knife. "Not to get too personal," the Joker stood in front of her carefully watching her. "But are you...hmmm," he looked down then in thought then back up at her. He licked his lips once then grabbed the back of her neck with his free hand, forcing her towards him. Being so close to him made her nervous but Emilie knew she had to look calm and collected.

"You have a boyfriend, miss?" Emilie was confused. She did have a 'crush' on her best guy friend for a while but other than that no guy in her life. She did not need him to remind her that she did not have one.

"Why do you ask?" She asked, playing along.

"Damn," he muttered, faking obvious disappointment. "I am guessing you are a virgin then?" Emilie was shocked. Of course she was. As much as she hated not having a boyfriend, being the only virgin in her group of girlfriends was even worse. The Joker watched her expressions carefully.

"Why do you want to know?" Emilie did not like where this was leading.

"It's a simple question," he retorted, his hand forming a tighter grip upon her neck. The harder he squeezed, the less air she felt entering her lungs. Fearing blacking out, she nodded.

"What?" the Joker lowered himself to stare into her eyes while still gripping.

"Y-yes." She stammered. He let go of her neck, smiling.

"I just keep getting luckier." The Joker sighed loudly, as Emilie rubbed her neck. He pulled out a black comb and tried to run it through his stringy green-tinted hair. Emilie glanced at the bedroom door and saw she needed a key to unlock it. Her attention went back to the Joker as soon as she heard him clap his hands together.

"This day has been goin' my way!" He leaned in towards her, no longer smiling.

"If its money you want, my father can get it to you..." Emilie offered.

The Joker slapped a gloved hand to his chest in mock-agony. "You think all I want is money?" He let out a short laugh. "If I want money, I'll get it myself." His tone was serious this time around. He let a hand touch her cheek then run down over her collarbone again, this time they locked eyes. Emilie suddenly felt colder and began to shake.

"Get off of me," She thought as his hand grabbed her breast. "KICK HIM! HIT! DO SOMETHING!!" Emilie's mind screamed. She stood before him, belt undone while he molested her. His fingers felt her hip bones while his other hand ran the knife along her pants line, gently touching her skin. The room became silent as the Joker undid on her shirt buttons. Emilie shoved his hand away from her chest before he could get to her next button.

"Don't test my patience, Emilie." The Joker hissed through clenched teeth. Getting fed up with her, the Joker just lifted her shirt roughly over her head and eyed her chest, lustfully. Emilie then went into a daze. She could not move. She watched herself be pulled to the Joker's bed then realized what was going to happen and she snapped out of it.

"Let go of me!!" She screamed as he forced her upon his bed. He pulled the knife on her once again this time put the point up to her neck. One wrong move on her part and his knife could easily cut a main vein. She lay beneath him, in her bra and let tears fill her eyes. She tried to knee him again but he held her down by straddling her. He put the knife sideways in his mouth as he slide off her jean shorts and threw them across his room. Her legs would not stop shaking as he ran his hands up and down her thighs. He licked his lips and let his eyes take in her body while his hands began to explore it. He slowly leaned down and kissed her neck where the knife once was. His hands seeped behind her and undid her bra strap.

"Please stop," Emilie cried as her bra was now on the floor. As she tried to cover herself up with her hands, he just laughed causing her to feel even more embarrassed. The Joker then kicked his shoes off and looked over Emilie's body taking a deep breath. He then took off his purple leather gloves and threw them on his nightstand. His hands felt rough against her skin as he touched her again without his gloves. Emilie pushed his hands away as they neared her bare chest. He took his hands and traced her sides and belly button.

As soon as he tried to take her panties off, she finally kicked him. She tried to wiggle herself away but he held her arms down over her head.

Emilie did not look at him as she tried to escape underneath him. She tried all that she could to hurt him and escape but he was far too strong for her.

"A little fight in ya, I like that!" He sneered and paused waiting for her to speak.

"If you are going to kill me, just get it over with," Emilie sighed, out of breath. She finally met his eyes and saw how dark they had gotten. His lips appeared to be cracked and his skin looked dry.

"A willing victim? Where's the fun in that?" He laughed cruelly, grabbing at Emilie's hipbones, pulling her closer.


	7. Bumps and Bruises

**(Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews and favs-again!! On Emilie not panicking enough, I thought about that but I did not want to over do it. I did not want people complaing that she was a cry-baby or whatever one might say. Honestly, if I was to be kidnapped, I would be freakin' out. hahaha**

I will try to make Emilie's reactions more believable, knowing that you are understanding about it. : ) Thanks again for reading!!

xoxo )

_"I said hold my hand!"_

_Running closer, a young girl with light blonde hair grabbed her father's outstretched hand. Once together, he enclosed his hand over her tiny one._

_"Stay with me," he ordered as they walked through crowds of people._

_Suddenly, a silver train sped past them causing a gust of wind to hit their faces._

_"Is that it?" the young girl asked. She was curious as do what a subway train really was. She had seen pictures of trains but had never been down to see a subway. Every city kid had to learn ride it one day.  
_

_"Yep." Her father smiled down at her. The train finally stopped. Its doors opened and the crowd began filling the train. The girl's father pulled her into the open doors with him followed by many others._

_In the train, the girl watched her father grab hold of a bar above his head while people quickly found seats. The girl looked behind her and saw she had dropped her clown doll in the lobby area. Panicked, she ran out before the doors closed to grab it. She heard her father yell but as soon as she looked back, the doors had closed and the train started to depart. She picked up her toy and watched in horror as her father sped away from her._

_The young girl held her toy close to her chest and looked around her for anyone she might recognize. A couple people walked past her, chins up not noticing or caring about her. "Daddy!!" she yelled, feeling tears on her cheeks._

_She stomped her feet a couple times in frustration and ran around trying to find someone who would help her. The number of people began to dissipate, causing the girl to cry even more._

_"Daddy!!" she could barely get her voice out because of her tears._

_She sat down on a bench, knees and clown to her chest. She simply closed her eyes and sat silently for a bit until she heard a man's voice._

_"Pathetic..."_

_The young girl looked up, eyes wet and red to see a man standing over her. He wore a long overcoat over a suit and had a bag over his shoulders. He smiled wickedly down at her with his dark brown eyes. He watched her clutch something closer to her chest and became curious._

_"What is that?"_

_"What?" The young girl whimpered._

_The man simply reached down and took the clown down out of her hands and held it with one of his. He examined it and looked down at her again._

_"Aren't kids supposed to be afraid of clowns?"_

_The girl did not care about what he was saying. She just wanted her toy and more importantly her father back. She held out her hand towards the man. "Can I have him back please?"_

_The man took the toy and looked at its smiling face then at the miserable girl. "Sure..." he drawled out his speech giving a grin. Looking at a clock above the girl's head, he realized he had to leave._

_"I suggest you get to where you need to be." He handed the doll back to her and then walked toward a long hallway, glancing back once to meet the girl's pleading eyes._

* * *

Emilie awoke in a sweat. Her head was pounding and her body felt limp. She sat straight up and let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. The only light she saw was coming underneath a door. She went to get up but realized she was naked.

"Oh my God..." She quickly covered herself up and attempted to stand but a sharp pain between her legs caused her to sit on the bed. Her arms felt sore and weak and on top of that she was starving. She held the blanket around herself trying not to panic. She took a couple of deep breaths and then remembered the day's events. Her heart pounded in her chest and her legs shook. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes, frustrated.

"I have no idea what to do..." She thought mournfully. She had no working cell phone, no tools and currently no clothing. She forced herself up to look for her clothes and saw they were thrown in a corner near the blocked window. With some effort, she got dressed and threw the blanket on the bed disgusted. She walked near the door to the bedroom and listened for any voices. Nothing.

"I just wanna go home," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her body. She paced the room looking for a light switch. The only light source she could find was the lamp on the nightstand. She turned the knob on it and it surprisingly turned on. It was dim but at least it was on. She began looking for anything to use as a weapon or anything to break the pile wood covering the window. The room was stripped of anything she could use and she saw his closet had a new knob and a lock.

Running her fingers through her long hair she felt more stressed than before. At least her heartbeat had gone down since she got dressed. She paced the room until she saw the door open.

"Having nightmares?" the Joker smiled.

Emilie stiffened not knowing exactly what to say. She backed away from the door, keeping her eyes on his hands.

"I missed the sight of you naked but I guess you are a little too prude." The Joker laughed. He was dressed in his dark green vest over his purple dress shirt and green tie. His purple pin strip pants were a bit baggy today and had a hole near his left knee.

Emilie was sickened by his comment and even more by the thought of them in bed together. She did not remember much of last time and that concerned her.

"I never knew you'd be a screamer," he licked his lips, clenching his left hand.

"What do you mean?" Emilie whispered defensively.

"I mean by the look of you. Playing all innocent...but really you aren't."

Emilie was repulsed. Thoughts of the night gradually creeped into her head, as much as she wanted to forget them. Her clothes being ripped off, his hands all over her, being batted around...and his laugh.

"Why don't I remember much of last night?"

The Joker advanced toward her, starring intently. "Your head took most of the beatings," and with that he grinned revealing his crooked smile.

Emilie could not believe these turn of events. Her life was normal for the most part. Yes, her parents were pretty well off financially but other than that she lived a normal city life. What happened in the past twenty-four hours, was pretty dramatic for her.

"I am leaving for the day, my dear." The Joker spoke rather quickly. "I have some annoying pests to deal with."

Emilie stayed as far away from him as she could. He was stepping closer but Emilie looked around for anything to use as a weapon. Suddenly, her foot stepped on something hard. She causally tried to look down without him noticing.

"I will be back sometime this evening. Charlie will watch you."

Emilie saw that she had stepped on a beer bottle. She quickly picked it up and throw it at the Joker. He causally moved allowing the bottle to hit a wall, breaking into pieces.

"Or would you rather me watch you?"

Emilie stood silent, giving him the least satisfaction she could. He grabbed neck with his hand and pushed her roughly against the wall she stood near. With his other hand he punched her in the stomach. Emilie lost her breath and tried to fall to her knees but he held her up by her neck painfully. She kept her eyes closed so she would not see him. Seeing him only made things worse.

"Once you behave, the pain will stop." His grip tightened so hard that Emilie was scared she would die. Still, she kept her eyes glued shut until he released his iron-tight grip, causing her to fall on her knees. She gasped for breath and gently rubbed her neck.

"Too afraid to kill me?" As soon as she spoke, she regretted it. The Joker then pulled her up by her blonde hair and forced her too look at him.

"Listen, I have things I gotta do. If me hurting you isn't enough, then your family is next on my list." The Joker hissed.

Emilie swallowed. Then thought about kicking him until he spoke again.

"What do you mean by my family?"

"Let's just say I have connections," the Joker was no longer smiling as he threw Emilie upon his bed.

She sat up without delay, and watched him walk towards the door. She followed him to the door, bravely and stopped once he turned around.

"You had your way with me, now just let me go!" Her voice was trembling and he could tell she could be on the verge of tears.

He continued walking away from her out of the room, not saying a word.

"I don't understand!" Emilie's voice rose a bit but she was still trembling. Suddenly the Joker turned around and told her to follow him. Emilie raised an eyebrow, anything but being in his room was a good sign-until she saw where he forced her to go.

He pushed her into the room where she was first was brought too. The room where it all started. She struggled with him but he slammed the door on her and locked it.

"Maybe if you're good, we will feed ya," The Joker laughed then she heard another door slam. She heard nothing but her breathing. She leaned against the door and saw nothing but a chair in the small room. The thought of the dead body, caused more stress to arise in her.

She slid her back down the door and sat down, sighing. Her head leaned against the door while her fingers nervously tapped on the floor. Emilie heard voices from behind the door and laid on her stomach so she could put her ear closer to the opening under the door.

"Harvey Dent, then?" a Boston accent was heard loudly.

"Always take out the weak first," the Joker laughed. Emilie looked under and saw nothing but continued listening.

"When are we gonna get that Bat guy?" a different voice asked.

"We would had gotten somewheres if that girl wasn't here," the Boston man spoke. "Its like she's distractin' you or somethin'."

Emilie feared what might happen next. She backed away from the door and sat up again.

"Have I ever screwed you boys over?" The Joker did not sound worried which gave Emilie a bit of comfort.

"Let's just go!" A different voice yelled impatiently.

Movement was heard and then a loud door slammed. Emilie assumed she was alone so she laid on the ground once more.

"Did they leave?" She thought aloud. She saw no feet but that did not mean anything. Minutes passed and still no sounds. She sat against the wall and held her knees up to her chest. She looked up at the light and then down at her feet. Her emotions took hold of her and she could not help but cry. She felt weak, hungry and depressed. With her forehead on her knees, she cried for a while. She could not get the thought out of her head that he raped her. It sickened her. Her mind kept showing images of him. Him on top of her, him laughing, hitting and smiling. They reeled in her mind like a slideshow. Minutes past and she could remember a little bit from last night. She closed her eyes to try to get a better picture. He was on top her kissing her everywhere while pinning her to the bed. He bit her neck and lips a few times when he was not hitting her. She opened her eyes, becoming even more distraught.

"Why don't I remember it?" she cried. Her arms had bruises and scrapes on them. She could only imagine what her neck looked like. She just wanted to go home and see her family and friends again. Forget this ever happened. Just go back to her boring life, at least she was safe.

She closed her eyes and tried to stop from crying. Every time she closed her eyes she either saw the Joker or that dead body. She could not escape physically or mentally. She felt did not have any more motivation to try and escape. She sat there crying and eventually cried herself to sleep on the hard floor.


	8. Charlie

**(Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and favs!!**

**I just saw the new picture of the Joker in the new Wizard Magazine and OHHHMMMMMGEEE! )**

The slamming of a door awoke Emilie. She had no idea how long she had slept or even what time it was. She scooted away from the door and sat cross-legged by the wall. She wiped her tired eyes and awaited her door to be opened.

"That was almost too easy," a man's voice bellowed. Emilie leaned her head against the wall and kept her eyes closed.

"Yeah, but too bad we didn't get Dent," the Boston man spoke.

"We don't have to work another day in out lives, boys, if we want!" A couple man laughed.  
The door finally closed and all was quiet. "I want Harvey Dent next time...no excuses," the Joker spoke solemnly. Emilie opened her eyes. Just the sound of his voice caused her to become alert. Footsteps and various mummers were heard but nothing she could make out.

Minutes later the door to the small room opened. Emilie immediately stood up, fearful. The Joker walked in and slammed the door behind him, looking furious. Emilie backed away watching him intently. When he wore his purple dress coat he appeared more intimidating and powerful to her. His green tinted hair was more wet than usual and his clothes had rips and dirt everywhere. They stood about a foot away from each other, in the middle of the small room. Without warning the Joker struck Emilie so hard, she fell onto the floor. Unsure of what to do, she sat and looked at her hands that helped her brace for the fall. As always when around him, she began shaking and her breath was short.

The Joker then crouched down to meet her eyes," My day didn't go according to plan. Can ya tell?"

Emilie looked up at him and watched him stand over her again. She ran a finger over her lip and felt wetness. She looked at her finger and saw a little bit of blood. Emilie then felt him pull up on her shirt, forcing her to stand up. She kept feeling her lip, finding more blood each time. Seeing the blood the Joker took her face in his hand and let his thumb glide over her lip and right check, leaving a blood smear. He arched an eyebrow then grinned mischievously. Emilie jerked her head out his grip and stepped back keeping her eyes locked on him. As she backed away, all she heard were the men in the other room talking loudly and laughing.

"Why must you always look nervous?" Emilie was baffled by his question. Was he serious? Did he _really_ have to ask _why_ she was constantly nervous around him? He backed her into a wall and stood an inch away from her. She looked up at the Joker, and swallowed. He then put his hands around her neck and pulled her closer to him. She continued to shake as he leaned in and kissed her. He closed his eyes but Emilie kept hers open in shock. One of his hands began to slowly slide down and pulled her hips towards his. He started kissing her deeper and dug his gloved fingers into her exposed hipbone. She winced a bit but the Joker continued kissing her. His body pressed hard into hers and he suddenly ripped her shirt off over her head. It all occurred to fast for Emilie to even react. He started to kiss her more intensely and became forceful. He thrust his tongue down her throat and grabbed her chest, with his hand. Emilie let out a moan, causing him to be rougher. She could not believe this. She wanted him off her but for some reason her body did not try to fight him off. Her hands then slowly placed themselves on his sides. There was no longer a space between them anymore and they began feeling each other everywhere.

A man suddenly burst open the door, halting the Joker, "Boss, you gotta see the news!" The Joker turned his head to look at the man, cautious of Emilie being shirtless. Immediately, Emilie snapped out of it and ripped her hands of him. Sensing the Joker did not want to leave, his thug brought up Batman, causing the Joker to reconsider. The man closed the door loudly and began laughing in the other room. Looking back at Emilie she was breathing heavier than before and had her arms placed over her bra, embarrassed.

The Joker looked her up and down, no longer smiling. "Get your shirt on," He spoke with no emotion and left the room leaving Emilie to herself.

As soon as she bent down to retrieve her white shirt, she cried. She felt used and worst of all, easy. "I cannot believe I just_ let_ him touch me like that!" She slid down the wall and onto the floor, hurriedly putting her shirt back on. With her head against the wall she thought aloud, "I even kissed him back..." Frustrated, she slammed her fist on the ground and managed to stop crying. She felt her lip and saw no more blood but felt only him. Her head was spinning with emotions.

"Wake up!" A loud voice bellowed. Emilie opened her eyes lazily and saw a scruff man standing before her. He wore faded black dress pants and a white coffee-stained t-shirt. "Get up, Boss says you can shower if you want." Emilie was not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"A shower?" Emilie's voice broke.

"Unless you like bein' like me," he laughed. Emilie was still hesitant and he could clearly tell.

"I'm Charlie," he said trying to ease the built-up tension. He extended a hand in which she reluctantly took. He pulled her up and gave her another quick smile. He was extremely thin and had a dark tan. He looked like he had not shaved in a few days. He also had a diamond-studded earring in both ears but all Emilie could focus on was his smell. He smelled as if he just been around freshly made bacon and it caused her stomach to growl.

"He really said that?" Emilie murmured, hoping he did not hear he stomach growl. Charlie nodded. "Don't worry, he even left you food." Emilie just eyed him suspiciously.

"Did he leave?" She questioned, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, no idea where though. Went alone for once," Charlie said while scratching his back. "Said he'd be back in an hour or two."

A shower would be nice and food especially, but she did not trust anyone here. Charlie opened the door and motioned for her to exit though it. He still smiled and it appeared sincere. "How can a criminal be so nice?" Emilie thought. "Unless he has some other motives." She was making herself paranoid and realized that never helped matters. Regardless, she had to be alert and watch her back. Behind her, Charlie closed the door and pointed to a door near the Joker's bedroom. "Bathroom-straight ahead." Emilie briskly walked toward the door and checked behind her and saw that Charlie was no longer there. The Bathroom was a little bigger than a twin-sized bed. A stand-up shower, toilet and sink were all outdated and looked dirty. A mirror was above the sink, which had a couple of cracks on it. Emilie stood in front of the mirror and released a deep breath. With a hand on the sink to steady herself, she leaned over and stared at her reflection in the cracked and dirty glass.

Her blonde hair was tangled and her eyes had dark shadows underneath them. Looking at her lip, she felt a spot of dried blood near the corner of her mouth. Looking further, she was in shock at the rough appearances of her neck. A couple of dark blue bruises were appearing along her jaw line and her mid neck. She lightly touched her collarbone, eyeing the light bruises and scratches. A mark from his knife also was visible near her throat. Her eyes became watery and she had to look down ashamed of herself. Looking up at herself again, she wiped her tears away and bit her lip to prevent anymore.

She turned around and saw a built in shelf full of unfolded towels. She made sure the door was locked and turned on the water in the stand-up shower. She undressed quickly and climbed into the hot shower.

Once out of the shower and dried off, she put back on the same clothes she had. Either that or go naked. She had no brush for her hair and was not going to use one of theirs. She went to look at herself after wiping the mirror and she saw she looked a little better. Her eye shadows were still present but her lips were no longer bloody. Her hair was clean as was her body.

Setting the towel down on a rail behind the door, she cautiously opened it and peered around the corner. The apartment appeared empty. She walked into the living room and saw Charlie on the couch watching television.

"Better?" He asked not moving his eyes away from the screen.

"Somewhat." She replied meekly.

"Food is in the microwave. Just heat it up then."

Without hesitation, Emilie practicly ran to the kitchen and looked inside the microwave. A plate with bacon, two eggs and toast were inside. She touched the eggs with her finger and they still felt warm. She retrieved the paper plate from the microwave and set it on the table. Before she could search for forks, Charlie was already in front of her with one.

Emilie sat down at the table and eyed him, "Thanks."

Charlie nodded and sat across from her. She finished the meal rather quickly and set the fork on top of the plate afterwards.

"Thank you, again." Emilie sighed. She felt much better but still needed to escape somehow. She could only pray this guy was not dangerous or he was completely stupid.

"Yep." Charlie looked around the open apartment then back at the table. A moment of silence.

"Aren't there more of you?" Emilie asked hoping they were never coming back, giving her a better chance of escaping.

"Well, Boss left somewhere. The other guys-no clue. I think Jay left for some more food." More silence.

Emilie played with the belt on her shorts and looked up at Charlie, "What am I here for exactly?"


	9. Every City has its bad parts

**(Author's Note: Thank you so much for the many reviews and favs!! **

**I cannot WAIT for the Dark Knight anymore...grrr. _Love that Joker_ : ) I bought myself a Joker figure this past weekend to help my obessiveness. I am getting my hands on everything that has to do with the Joker. Ahh so fun!**

**Also, I saw a story on this site that was quite similar to mine and it really upset me. Please do not copy MY ideas, plot or characters! I will not list the name of the story because I want to deal with the issue myself.**

**One more note-I typed this late at night and I am going to apologize for any errors that may be in this chapter. If any are that bad or just annoying you, do not hestiate to message me. : ) **

**I hope you are all enjoying Summer and counting down until the Joker takes back Gotham...heh**

**xoxoxo)**

Emilie's question had clearly stumped Charlie. He leaned his chair on its back two legs, and bit his inside cheek. Emilie was satisfied she was cleaned up and no longer hungry but she just wanted to leave. His body language gave away his insecurity. "He knows nothing," Emilie thought frustrated. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. Both sat in an awkward silence for a while. They were sitting not making eye contact when they heard the sound of a key in the apartment door. It caused Emilie to stand up. Her heart began racing and she stepped away from the table and watched as Charlie continued to rock back in the chair. The door opened and the Joker walked in, causing Charlie to refrain from rocking. Emilie just simply braced herself on the chair as the Joker threw a black bag on the floor. His eyes went from Emilie to Charlie and then landed back on Emilie.

"And what are you two up to?" Emilie looked over at Charlie for help but he just looked down. Emilie suddenly felt like she was never even allowed to leave that room. The Joker then stuffed his key into his pocket and advanced toward Emilie. He took her jaw in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Miss me?" His voice was rougher than before and he looked furious. Emilie tried to steady her breathing as stared down at her. He roughly released her after a examining her lips.

"Take her to my room." He instructed his henchman. Charlie stood up as Emilie tried to conger up a quick plan. As he went to grab her, she gave him a swift kick below and tried to run but he grabbed her left wrist. Emilie used her other hand to try to free herself from his grasp.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, still struggling. Coming up from behind her, the Joker held a scarf over her face. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell unto the floor.

"You have some nerve," he said eyeing her body.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she instantly felt pain everywhere. She was tied in a chair in the small room again and felt nauseas. Her body was tied so tightly to the chair she could not even move. After a few minutes of attempting to move, the Joker opened the door and stood behind her. She heard him shifting around then felt an ice-cold blade against the nape of her neck. Her eyes widened and her body stiffened as he moved the knife to her throat.

"That little stunt you pulled back there will not be forgotten."

He pressed the blade closer causing Emilie to slow her breathing. She closed her eyes and tried her best to look calm. "You just don't seem to understand that the more you fight the harder I am on you." Emilie decided to be brave and take an attempt at his games.

"Here's an idea-Just let me go!" She then felt the blade leave her neck. Her eyes opened and she assumed the Joker was still behind her. She regretted saying it but she could not let him walk all over her forever. Suddenly, a sharp pain was felt in her mid back. She let out a scream as the pain intensified. She arched her back as she felt the knife stab deeper into her. Her eyes watered as her voice rose higher. Finally, the pain ceased and the Joker appeared in front of her with his knife and a good amount of blood on it. Tears streamed down her face as she watched him wipe the blood on her cheek. She abruptly turned her head but he held her jaw as he wiped her remaining blood on her cheek and neck. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire. She began to feel dizzy and weak too.

"Please let me go," She murmured. He laughed cruelly in her face. "Now why would I do that when this is so much fun?"

Emilie rolled her eyes and tried to move herself. Her wrists and ankles were tied so tightly behind her that she felt her skin getting irritated. Her back was still on fire as well but she bit her lip to hold in the pain.  
With his hands on her knees, the Joker stood over her and looked into her pleading eyes. At that moment, she felt his hands snake around her waist and undo her wrists. He then quickly undid her ankles. When her arms were released, she brought them in front of her and winched at the red marks imprinted on her skin. She shook them a bit to get the blood flowing. The Joker pulled her up by her shirt and forced her to stand in front of him. He took her left arm and put it around her waist and took her right hand in his. She looked down as his other arm circled her waist, pulling her close. Her knees suddenly buckled underneath her but he helped her get her footing again. His arm held on tightly to her as they moved about the room. The pain in her back took her focus away from the odd situation. She closed her eyes and felt as if she would pass out. Her fingers held on to his jacket as he danced with her never taking his eyes off her. He unexpectedly turned them to the right and in a circle causing Emilie to become alert again. Her feet kept constantly tripping over his.

"You never told me your last name." The Joker smiled mischievously down at Emilie.

"Canton." She slurred. She felt weak and drowsy.

"Canton?" He repeated.

"Mmhmm." She murmured. The pain that filled body suddenly became intolerable and she fell to the floor. The Joker bent down and sat her back in the chair, just looking at her. Emilie could not tell if she was about to pass out or on the verge of death. She could not keep her head up or her eyes open. Not only that but the pain just continued to escalate. She opened her eyes one last time and saw the Joker pick her up and carry her. She winched as his hand touched her back a bit but otherwise kept quiet. He was silent as he carried her into his bedroom

* * *

On her stomach was the position she awoke in. Her entire body ached and she felt stiff. She quietly and slowly turned her head and saw the Joker standing in the middle of the room putting his dark green vest on. She closed her eyes but kept them open just a bit to watch him. He looked down and quickly buttoned the four buttons expect for one. He then shifted his shoulders and walked over to the nightstand. Emilie was facing away from the nightstand but heard him open a drawer and then close it. She tried her best to keep her breathing low and unnoticeable. Keeping still until he left was difficult but she did not want another argument. Suddenly, she felt him move a strand of hair behind her ear then left. Waiting a few minutes, she then sat up and glanced around the room. Her head pounded and her eyes burned. The lamp on the nightstand barely lit the room causing her to squint her eyes to adjust to the dim light.

She felt her back under her shirt and felt a scab and some dried blood. Disgusted, she threw the blanket off of her and stood up. Thankfully, she had her clothes on but her body ached. She was hungry and weak-like always. She looked at the bed and saw spots of dried blood near where she had been sleeping. She backed away and used the wall to help her regain her footing as she walked to the door. She saw her hair tie on her wrist and used it to put her blonde hair into a high ponytail. Somewhat satisfied with her hair, she went to turn the door handle and surprisingly it opened. She held her breath as she opened the door. Her hand tightly gripped the handle as the door swung open. She saw her black flats put against the door and put them on. She then walked quietly and saw no one until she looked at the window.

She saw the Joker starring off into the window, arms crossed over his chest. His was jacket was on as where his old brown shoes. Emilie took a quick look at the main door then back at the Joker. Bravely, she strode over to the door until he turned around. They both froze and were silent. Emilie then walked up to him and stopped about a foot away.

"What's it look like?" Emilie inquired trying to look past him at the window.

The Joker looked puzzled. Emilie motioned her head towards the window behind him. The Joker then took a quick glance behind himself then back at Emilie.

"Go take a look for yourself."

Emilie stood alert then walked over to the glass, not taking her eyes off him. Once at the window, she struggled though the bit of dirt but she saw they were at least seven stories up. The sun was rising and she could see shapes of the skyscrapers. Her hands pressed themselves against the dirty glass.  
"I have never seen this side of Gotham." Emilie said talking in the great view. She looked down and saw no people but a lot of slum-type apartments. The road was badly cracked, as was the sidewalk. She saw graffiti on almost everything. Her eyes widened as she took in the sights. Trash lined the streets and a stray dog ran across the desolate street.

"Not exactly what you thought Gotham looked like?" Emilie felt his breath on the back of her neck as he spoke.

"Every city has its bad parts." Emilie spoke with confidence.

The Joker walked away into the kitchen. Emilie strained her eyes to get more view but the sound of a loud crash turned her away from the window. She saw a man picking up a broken beer bottle with his bare hands.

"Maybe if you weren't drunk all the damn time you wouldn't break anything!" The Joker raised his voice.

"Doubt it." The man coughed loudly struggling to pick up the pieces.

The Joker than took out a pistol and shot the man in the head. Emilie screamed and ducked. She closed her eyes and held a hand over her mouth in shock. Charlie then came out of a room, speechless.

"What the hell just-" he stopped mid-sentence seeing a man on the floor in a pool of blood.

"I lose more men that I gain." The Joker sighed putting his back into his jacket pocket. Charlie drug the man into the small room and shut the door behind him. The Joker than walked over to Emilie, grinning. She sat with her knees to her chest, shaking. Her eyes were still pinched shut until he spoke, "Trust me, you haven't seen nothin' yet." He gave her a wide grin.

Emilie tried to block out the images of death and the Joker from her mind but nothing worked. The sound of the gunshot kept echoing in her head and ringing in her ears. She hid behind her hands as the Joker knelt in front of her. Time seemed to stand still as the Joker pushed her hands away from her face and forced her to look at him. His hand held her jaw in place while he spoke, "This worthless city will be the first to see how dangerous I am."

"As if I ever doubted that," Emilie thought trying to calm herself down. The Joker could hear her heart pounding out of her chest, which only made him smile more.


	10. Gifts

**(Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and favs!! **

**Seeing all these new TV Spots, Clips and so on are just KILLING me! I could not help myself again...I had to use a line from another trailer. Sorry if this does not fit or upsets you.**

Check my Profile for Character Pictures. 

**Enjoy xoxo )  
**

The Joker forced Emilie to stand and looked her up and down. "I want you to go in the kitchen and make us something." Emilie was dumbfounded. The Joker leaned his head forward saying, "Make yourself useful."

"No," Emilie simply stated. The Joker remained emotionless but she could feel the tension in the air. She felt absolutely terrified for defying him but she had to take some incentive if she ever wanted to escape. Emilie held her chin up and stood with her back straight as she watched his facial expression change. He then pretended to get dirt out of his right ear, closing one eye.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." His voice was a bit higher than normal.

Emilie walked away from the window and said, "I am not doing anything," It took everything she had in her not to stumble over her words. She was shaking like always but was doing her best not to demonstrate fear. She continued walking away until she felt him grip her forearm. She did not turn around but kept still as his grip became tighter than before.

"Very poor choice of words," He whispered in her ear, sending chills throughout her body.

Charlie then emerged from the room carrying a large black garbage bag. Emilie's body froze with trepidation. She knew she could possibly end up like the body in that bag but it was a risk she had to take. She saw Charlie leave out of the apartment, giving Emilie a solemn look.

The Joker turned her around to face him. He held her with one hand while looking straight into her eyes.

"You will listen to me eventually."

Emilie kept her ground and tried her hardest not to look affected by him. He pulled her into him but she ripped her arm out of his hand. She backed away, keeping her mouth glued shut.

"Gettin a little feisty, I see." He let his tongue lick the corner of his mouth. " I allowed you way too much freedom," He then took out his gun and aimed it directly at Emilie's chest. She was never so frightened in her life. Fear showed upon her face as he held the gun steadily in her direction. He proceeded to walk towards her and instructed her to walk into the tiny room. He turned her around, using the gun as a guide and then pressed the front of the gun into her spine. She slowly walked occasionally turning her head around to try to see his actions. In the room, he shoved her onto the hard floor, mercilessly.

"Maybe a little solidarity confinement will help you learn to listen." He gave her his usual grin them slammed the door, shaking her

* * *

Whether it was three days or four, she was not exactly certain. She had had no food or water and tried her best to sleep most of her time away. She propped herself up against the wall, farthest from the door and sighed. The first day locked inside, she had braided her blonde hair to keep it out of her way. As for other activities, that was it. She desperately was in the need for food and a shower.

Not only was boredom taking over her, her stomach was. It would constantly growl and ache. "How long will he keep me in here?" She kept thinking. She barely heard them outside the door anymore and had a reoccurring fear the police would catch them in their acts, leaving her to die alone in the room. Keeping her mind off of such things was difficult. With nothing to do, her mind drifted to only negative thoughts.

She kept her back against the wall but she kept falling into a dream-like state. She looked down at her legs lying straight in front of her and sighed at the amount of dirt that had accumulated from staying in the small room. Her heart sank at her body's condition but even more when saw Charlie come into the room and not the Joker. She was entirely too weak to even stand up right away, so she just watched as Charlie came in. He looked down at her as if he was afraid to touch her.

"Follow me," Emilie stood up with some effort, not meeting his eyes. Charlie closed the door after they both walked out into the living area. Charlie went to grab her arm, pushing her but Emilie just brushed him off. She continued following him to the table where the Joker was sitting alone. His left elbow was resting on the table while his legs were placed one over the other, ankle resting on thigh. He looked grim and did not speak. Charlie pushed her forward, causing Emilie to shoot him a glare of annoyance. This time when the Joker looked her up and down, he did not smile.

"Do you smell that, Charlie?" The Joker asked looking up into the air for a moment. Charlie appeared confused then understood. "Yes, Boss." The Joker looked Emilie over, giving her a disapproving gaze. Emilie became furious and decided to speak up.

"Its not _my_ fault _you_ decided to lock me in there for who knows how long!" She could not believe her own outburst but could not help herself. At this the Joker only smiled. "He is enjoying this?" Emilie thought her heart sinking faster and faster.

"Actually its _your_ fault." Emilie did not want to fight with him. Suddenly, her mind was either playing cruel tricks on her or she was going insane but she realized she missed him. She had not seen him for a few days. However, he did not seem to feel the same way. She shook her head of those thoughts. "Miss HIM? How can I possibly miss him?" She could not stop staring blankly at his dark brown eyes, though.

Her stomach then let out a small growl, causing her to blush from utmost embarrassment. "Your body says you need to eat but I don't think you deserve it." The Joker said, sitting still.

"Deserve it?!" She screamed in her head. Emilie remained quiet, not wanting to argue anymore. She was becoming too weak to stick up for herself physically. She just stood there like a child being disciplined by their parents. Suddenly, she thought of her parents. "Have my parents tired to call me?" Emilie spoke meekly, afraid to look him in the eye.

"I burned your phone so I wouldn't know." He spoke so simply, looking straightforward. A lump formed in Emilie's throat, causing her eyes to water. Hurting her parents, especially her father was the last thing she ever wanted. The Joker watched her intently, not moving still. Emilie hung her head low, looking at her flats. She rubbed her right temple and bit her lip, fighting back unwanted tears. As she was looking down, white spots began to blind her vision, making her feel faint. She slowly tilted her head back up but the spots kept occurring. The Joker finally stood up and walked past Emilie, roughly brushing her shoulders causing her to turn a bit. Emilie did not turn around as she heard his door slam.

"That was pointless..." Charlie spoke, moving into the kitchen. "Want somethin' to drink?" Emilie was hesitant. Every move she made apparently was so wrong in the Joker's eyes. She nodded afraid to move from her spot. She glanced down at the chair the Joker previously sat in, feeling a pain in the middle of her chest. "Why do I keep missing him?" She thought, rubbing her forehead.

Charlie opened the fridge, calling Emilie over. Her mind could not stop her much longer so she walked over to the fridge and stood beside Charlie. With a wave of his hand before the contents of the fridge, Emilie took that as an open invitation to any choice. Her eyes began searching for something but then decided to just settle on a prepared salad. Charlie handed her a can of generic soda and allowed her to sit at the table. She took the Joker's chair and tried not to scarf down the food. She truly despised salads but this one never tasted so good! She engulfed it, much to her regret.

Charlie sat across from her, drinking a soda as well. "Thank you," Emilie murmured, watching as Charlie took the plastic container the salad was in and threw it into the sink. "Want anythin' else?" As hungry as she was, she replied with an "I'm fine." He eyed her without blinking. Emilie was aware of this but continued on drinking her soda.

Unexpectedly, he sat down beside her, scooting the chair close to hers. "I don't want to hurt you." He spoke quietly, leaning closer. Emilie's eyes widened. She took a long, nervous sip of her soda, unsure of what was happening. He moved closer to her just as the Joker burst out of his room. Emilie thought Charlie would back away but he just sustained himself at her side. The Joker stopped mid-stride as he saw them together. Emilie did not know whether or not to stand or sit. She did not want the Joker thinking the wrong thing but she did not want to appear guilty in his eyes.

"Get up!" the Joker shouted, causing Charlie to immediately stand up, rigid. "Not you, idiot," The Joker pushed past him. Emilie stood up and followed his moving finger. He gripped the back of her neck shoving her into his room. He released her once he slammed his door again. "Listen, I have to go to a party tonight and don't be too upset I'm taking your boyfriend, Charlie." Emilie stood away from him, insulted. "I would take you with me but, there will be alcohol." He laughed and became quiet when he walked closer to her. He flipped his knife open and pressed it firm against her throat. It felt sharper than before, causing Emilie to put her head back. Before he could press any further, a soft knock was heard upon his doorframe. The Joker rolled his eyes and opened the door. Charlie and another thug stood at the opening showing him some newspaper, some parts highlighted in yellow. Emilie tried to distinguish what the writing said but all she saw was the Joker nodding in silent agreement. He closed the door after a few seconds and walked back to Emilie.

"Looks like our time has to be cut short _again_," he said with a tilt of his head. Her eyes gave away her emotions, as he was about to leave her. After looking at her, He pulled Emilie into him. Emilie just closed her eyes until she felt his lips against hers. Her eyes widened then slowly closed, as he kissed her intimately. She gently held onto his coat as they kissed, hoping he'd change his mind about leaving. He soon let go and watched her bite her lip, slightly embarrassed. Without a word, he left her standing alone in his room.

* * *

Emilie took the longest, hottest shower in her life. She was alone in the apartment and did not know when they would return so she did her eating quickly after her relaxing shower. She started to feel a bit better physically but mentally her mind was a mess. Putting it back together now was pointless. She eyed the microwave clock, seeing the bright green numbers blink ten o'clock p.m. She flopped herself down on the living room couch, releasing an exaggerated sigh. Lying sideways facing the apartment, she glanced around until her eyelids decided she should sleep.

She awoke beside the Joker that next morning to her surprise. She gazed at him sleeping, unable to keep her curious eyes off his mouth scars. He was on his side, clutching the huge blanket they shared. His green hair was dry for once and lay on the pillow. He was apparently still in his dress suit from what she could tell. She did not want to smile but could not help herself. He had left the lamp on but she saw he had at least taken his shoes off by his closet door. As she looked closer at him, propped upon her elbow, she saw his ear lobe was once pierced. No earring was present but once there clearly was.

She laid back down, gently and slid a little closer to him. Once she closed her eyes she saw her father at his computer desk in their condo. He looked up at her with his mustached grin and tossed her his baseball that sat on his desk, even though he never played. She tossed it back, laughing. She joyfully walked over to his desk and saw he had a game of Solitaire running on the computer. "So this is the work you were telling Mom about?" He threw the ball into her chest, watching her catch it swiftly. "Its my five minute break." He smiled up at her. Emilie raised an eyebrow, tossing the ball back and forth in her hands.

Emilie opened her eyes but this time the room was dark. She reached over and turned on the lamp. She saw the Joker was no longer beside her causing her to wonder how long she had just slept. She sat up, stretching and quickly put her hair up into a ponytail. The door opened and suddenly she was face to face with the Joker again. His arms were behind his back as he smiled. He did a little bow before her, looking up into her eyes before rising back up.

"I come bearing gifts."

Emilie was a little apprehensive but stood silent as she watched him drop a purple duffle bag at her feet. She stepped back a few feet, feeling nervous and confused.

"Open it." The forcefulness of his voice caused her to drop to her knees and slowly open the bag. Thoughts of bombs to decrypted corpses ran through her already unstable mind. Her eyes quickly widened as she saw the contents of the bag being exposed to her. The Joker just stood over her, one hand twirling his wallet chain.


	11. Photographs led to contempt

**(Author's Note: This is a very short Chapter. I just had to update because I am tired of leaving you hanging. I know where I want this story to go just _getting _to that point right now is difficult. And please, if you are updating stories onto this site...Do NOT copy my ideas. PLEASE! It is quite annoying and immature. I hate reporting people but if I have to I will-don't doubt me.**

**Anyway, I cannot Thank you enough for faving and reviewing _my _work. Constructive criticism is always welcome. A longer chapter will be uploaded either tonight or tommorow. Thank you again! I hope you saw The Dark Knight. It was absoutely amazing!! Oh, and the Joker was sooo attractive. : D **

Emilie's tiny hands were trembling as she unzipped the duffel bag. She kept her eyes glued shut as she pulled back the flap. Feeling brave, she opened her eyes and saw what the bag's contents were. "Clothing?" She asked, digging through the bag.

"The party went well, so I decided to be generous."

Emilie was in complete shock. There had to be something else to this. The Joker simply did not _do '_generous'_. _

"Get changed into something and give me your old clothes."

Emilie watched him walk out of the room and shut the door. She was baffled by his gesture but decided to not question it. She then proceeded to sift through the bag and chose army green shorts with a tan short-sleeved top with slightly poofed sleeves. She picked up her old clothing and walked out of his room, meeting him in the living room. She silently handed him her clothes, bunched up in a ball. He then shoved them into a plastic bag, grinning at her. Emilie felt she had lost her identity. He stole her wallet, destroyed her cell phone and finally took the only thing she had that was hers. She had a pitted feeling in her stomach and felt her eyes water.

The Joker flopped down on the couch, his arms resting on top of the couch cushions. He looked around himself nervously like a child and set his arms in his lap, quickly licking the side of his mouth. His dirty hands tapped his thighs rythmicly while looking at Emilie. She looked down at her shorts and bit her lip.

"Don't look so solemn, your face just might stick like that," he raised his eyebrows with a smile, standing in front of her. He lightly touched her hair near her left ear then walked away.

"When can I leave?" Emilie blurted out, causing the Joker to stop dead in his tracks. He dramatically twirled around and cocked his head at her. "Who said anything about leavin'?"

* * *

The Joker and his thugs went out again and did so for a couple of days leaving Emilie locked up alone. She was allowed to eat and shower only when they were there. Whenever they left her she would be locked in the tiny room. One night before the Joker left with his thugs, Emilie had asked him for a book or something to keep her occupied. Without words, the Joker gave Emilie a thick book entitled, "Caesar." Emilie reread the five hundred-page book four times. She loved to read and found the book extremely fascinating, but she just could not read it another day in a row. Two weeks had passed since the Joker had given Emilie the clothes. She only saw him late at night when he made her sleep beside him which made her feel a bit depressed. One morning after she was dressed, she heard all four of his men were conversing loudly in the living room. She cracked open the door just a bit, carefully watching. This was the first time in days she had heard them. She tried to contain her excitement for seeing the Joker, by just looking through the gap-mouth glued shut.

"Gambini, is gonna try to get there before us." Emilie heard the Joker announce. She could not see him but knew he was close. The men all grunted in response.

"If we leave tonight around six, we should beat him to it." No one seemed to object him.

"What about Dent?" The Boston man spoke loudly.

"One word: Rachel." The Joker laughed. At that Emilie, closed the door silently, and leaned against the wall. Nothing made sense to her anymore. The Joker and his men were non-stop criminals but the Joker mysteriously kept a girl hidden.

"Why keep me?" Emilie asked herself much too often. If he wanted her for ransom, that would not have been a problem unless he was asking extremely high numbers. If he wanted her for sexual reason, he fooled Emilie because they had only had sex once. The thought angered her but she just closed her eyes and tried to relax. Emilie pushed herself away from the wall and eyed the nightstand. She sat on her knees and opened the bottom drawer, holding her breath. Opening the bottom drawer, she found a bunch of new envelopes, more knives, a checkbook box held together by a green rubber band, some black and red markers and a black box. Carefully, she removed the black box from the drawer and set it on her lap. She took a deep breath and removed the lid setting it on the floor. She glanced back at the bedroom door, lips together, praying the conversation with the men would be long. She turned back to the box, and saw a photograph, white side up. She picked up the photograph, flipping it over seeing it was a picture of a teenaged boy driving a car. He appeared to be unaware of the camera taking his picture and had one hand on top of the steering wheel. His other hand was mid-air as if he was about to touch his chin. His dirty blonde hair was held by a small ponytail on the nape of his neck. A dark coloured hat sat atop his head. Sunglasses covered his eyes from the bright sunlight in the picture. Emilie held the four by six photograph in her hand as she saw another of the same size in the box. Flipping over another picture she saw it was a teenaged boy, presumably the same one in the preceding picture. The man was smiling at the camera with a little bit of a goatee and his blonde hair cut short. He was almost winking and wore a jacket, posing in front of some trees. Emilie looked closer at both pictures and saw both ears were pierced in each photograph. Her eyes studied the pictures further and recognized the dark brown eyes in the one. Her heart stopped as the door burst open. Afraid to even turn around, Emilie sat motionless.

"Well, well well." The Joker enunciated each word, slightly shaking his head. He looked down at Emilie who did not meet his eyes.

"Put the pictures away!!" Her mind screamed.

"Cat caught the mouse in the act." He spoke fast, and ended slowly on the word 'act'.

Emilie could not function. Her mind was spinning and she regretted even waking up.

The Joker snatched the pictures out of her hand and knocked the box out of her hand and onto the floor. Shoving the pictures into his inside coat pocket the Joker sighed loudly.

"Who is that?" Emilie asked standing up. "You idiot! Why did you even speak?!" her mind kept yelling at her, hoping she'd listen.

The Joker was about to speak then stopped, looking up at the ceiling for a few seconds. His mouth was agape but he quickly shut it, unsure of what to say.

Emilie watched him trying to figure everything out.

Snapping out of it, the Joker looked back at his prisoner and said, "The reflection I used to see."

* * *

Locked up inside the tiny room for the millionth time, Emilie could not stop thinking about her recent discovery. She was more surprised at the fact he did not hurt her for digging through his belongings.

She glanced over at the Caesar book on the chair and let out a long sigh. She picked up the book and sat that some pages were ripped out of the back. Confused, Emilie went into the table of contents to see what exactly was removed and saw it was the chapter entitled, "Caesar's Downfall."


	12. Newsreport

**(Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and favs!!**

xoxo)

Days blurred into weeks. How long she was kidnapped she was not entirely sure and was not ever going to ask. She hadn't had a conversation with the Joker since the she had discovered his two hidden pictures. He kept her in the tiny room but did allow her food and showers. Sleeping in the tiny room every night since then had killed her back. Her body was sore and she could not take another night upon the dirty linoleum floor. After she was thrown some bread with butter on it and a glass of juice was placed on the floor like every morning, she got her shower. After her shower, she saw the Joker was waiting for her, leaning against the doorframe of the tiny room.

Emilie's dripping hair was the only sound that was heard. She was dressed in pair of faded boot cut jeans the Joker had given her with a purple tank top. She had not seen the Joker since the picture discovery. His men had given her food and she had asked once about the Joker but got slapped for it.

Emilie clutched the doorknob and waited for the Joker to speak first.

"You look nervous." The Joker said, looking her over not smiling.

Emilie swallowed unsure of what to say. She had missed him and that of course bothered her. Not seeing him only made her want him more.

"I-I..."

The Joker cut her off by putting his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply and held her steady by her neck. Emilie closed her eyes taking him in. He stepped back before things could get to heavy and smiled. Emilie released the doorknob and slightly smiled seductively back at him.

"Don't give me that look!" he cocked his head. Emilie bit her lip to prevent from laughing. She then realized that this was the first time she had smiled in weeks. It pained her in side to think that she had not smiled nor laughed just because of him. Her smile faded and she saw his did with hers.

He took her hand and led her into the empty living room. The television was on and for the first time it was not turned off in her presence. He pushed her in front of it and took the remote from sitting atop of the couch and turned up the volume.

"This is why I kept it from you." He spoke quietly, standing behind her watching her reaction to the news broadcast.

"The search for the missing college student, Emilie Canton has come to a close." The female reported announced sitting in a newsroom. The screen then changed to a riverbank with yellow police tape around trees surrounded by people.

"Her clothing, blood and traces of her hair were found in the water and on the banks of the Marietta River. "

In complete shock, Emilie sat on the couch behind her. She gripped the edges of the couch, leaning forward watching the different scenes of the broadcast.

"The long searched was ended by her parents saying they had found closure for now."

"CLOSURE! You call THAT closure!" Emilie screamed at the television in outrage. Her parents were standing in front of the Gotham Police headquarters, surrounded by reporters with two cops standing behind her family. Her parents looked upset and her mother looked as if she had not brushed her bushy dark red hair in days. Her father and mother both had dark circles under their eyes and could not meet the cameras.

"Our daughter was a good student, child and friend. For something like this to happen is the unthinkable." Her father spoke weakly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Dad!! I am alive!" She fell off the couch onto her knees. Emilie could not believe how they could just give up searching for her after months. Her eyes searched the screen in hopes for a change but nothing. Seeing her parents for the first time in months made her feel guiltier then ever before.

"Do you think it was suicide?" A male reporter yelled.

Her parents glanced at one another and shook their heads slowly. Emilie looked closer and saw her mother was close to tears. She heard her sniffling and saw her father put his arm around her mother.

"Emilie would not do that. She had too much going for her." Her father did not sound too confident about his statement. "Did they think I was actually suicidal?" Emilie thought angrily.

The reporters kept blurting out questions but her father ended it with a wave of his hand. "My wife and I would like to thank Gotham Police and everyone else who assisted us in the search for our daughter." And with that, they left the steps of the Police station along with the two cops into a portal car. Emilie watched the car speed away and the Joker then turned it off.

"Wait! I want to see what happens!!" Emilie yelled turning around to see the Joker standing behind the couch. Quickly, the Joker stood next to Emilie.

"Why did you do this!?" Emilie questioned, clearly upset. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Who? Me?" the Joker asked, clapping a hand to his chest, his eyebrows raised. He looked down at her and spoke, "I just wanted to show you that I care for you more than they ever did." He grinned, mouth shut. He ran a gloved finger along her trembling jaw line. "They stopped searching after they found your clothes? Tisk tisk...if only they would have only walked up a few streets further..." He started to laugh as Emilie began putting the pieces together slowly.

"So, this is why you took my clothes?" Emilie assumed, furious. "Ah, you are getting somewhere," the Joker pointed at her, winking.

Emilie stood up, mouth open not knowing what to say. She looked at the ground and shook her head in disbelief.

"Look what the world is doing to you. This is why I hid the world from you." The Joker said, taking her chin in his gloved hand forcing her to look into his deep brown eyes. Emilie just shook herself out of his grip, strands of her wet hair hit her face.

"No, " Emilie contradicted, "You are hiding me from the world"

"Trust me you are better off without them." He spoke seriously.

Emilie stood her ground thinking of something to say. He came closer to her but she just pushed him away. He cocked his head and yelled louder than he had before, " Test me again and I'll give them a body to find!"

He slammed her roughly on to the hardwood floor. She sat up on her elbows as he starred down at her. Second later, she scooted over near the wall and sat up against it, not taking her eyes off him. With her head leaning against the wall, she watched him walk into the kitchen. He mumbled something but it was too low for her to understand.


	13. You're Crazy

**(Author's Note: I cannot simply thank everyone enough for all the reviews and favourites! It means so much to me.**

This Chapter is extremely short. I am going to be doing more short chapters because it helps me better. If this _isn't _better please dont' hesitate to tell me. One reviewer had asked me if I was going to include Bruce Wayne in my story. Yes, I am but not for a while. SO if you do want a Bruce Wayne fanfic mine is not the one now.

Thank you guys so much! xoxo) 

Later that evening the Joker left but of course, left Emilie in the tiny room alone. Her mind was completely on her parents.

"There's something else to this story," she said aloud. "They know something I don't."

She heard footsteps approaching the door but continued to sit on the cold ground. The door opened and the Joker walked in joyfully.

"You might want to sit down for this," he smiled but she just sat quietly ignoring him.

"Ah," he laughed, "You read my mind!" He whistled for one of his men over, having them bring a flat black box that was about the size of a pillow. With one of his men holding the box before Emilie, the Joker dramatically, threw the lid across the room. The Joker smiled, licking the corner of his mouth and lips.

"Oh Goody, my new toy is here!"

Emilie rolled her eyes. The Joker than motioned for the man to set the box down in front of Emilie.

"Well, my love, I see you are indeed speechless!" he grinned mischievously. Emilie lifted her chin and looked inside the box and hoped it was not what she thought. Wires were streaming everywhere of all colours, two tiny light bulbs of red colour were blinking, and numerous other electronic materials were all inside. Emilie backed away in absolute fear it was a bomb.

The Joker titled his head toward it.

"Why are you showing me this?" Emilie whispered.

"Why not?" the Joker asked sharply. "Wouldn't you want to see what I brought that will help me kill one of Gotham's worthless Judges?"

Looking up at the bomb like device, Emilie kept her mouth closed. The Joker pushed the man out of the room and closed the door on him. He kneeled down to Emilie's level with his hands on his knees.

"Please let me go," Emilie stammered. "That's all I want."

"I can't." He mumbled, not meeting her blue eyes. His voice sounded broken as he spoke to her.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Emilie asked patiently. "I won't tell anyone-"

He cut her off by grunting.

"I just want to be with my family and friends again."

"What about me?" The Joker came closer to her face and whispered softly in her ear, "What about what I want?"

He stood up and forced her up with him. Pushing her against the wall, he held her there by her trembling shoulders.

"All you want is to hurt people. Nothing more." Emilie spoke up.

The Joker's eyes slightly widened.

"You're crazy." Emilie whispered looking him straight in the eye. And with that the Joker slammed her on the ground then picked her up and slammed her against the wall again. Her eyes were shut and he could hear her breathing increasing.

"Look at me!" He yelled twice in her face. Emilie reluctantly opened her eyes and said, "I meant what I said,"

"You haven't seen nothin' yet." He took out his knife and lifted up her shirt with a little force. He slid the point across her bikini line, watching it closely. Emilie looked at him while he watched the blade. Looking up into her eyes, Emilie thought it was over. Suddenly, she felt the most agonizing pain in her life. She screamed and tried to fall to the ground but her held her up by her neck with his free hand. Emilie did not want to see what was happening. All she knew was there was an unbearable pain near her bellybutton. It continued to increase causing her to scream louder.

"Who's. crazy. now?" whispered the Joker in her ear. Emilie's face was red and her eyes were spilling out tears. The pain slightly ceased as the knife was brought in front of her face. It was about two inches covered in blood. Emilie's breathing was heavier than before and her eyes rolled back into her head after seeing the blood. She started to fall but the Joker caught her, carrying her into his bedroom.


	14. Makeshift Bandages

**(Author's Note: THANK YOU for the many many reviews and favs!! It truly does mean a lot to me.**

**xoxo)**

_Quickly shoving her books into her locker and taking out her checkered back pack, was what she did every day to try to catch one last glimpse of him. Being pushed by her peers as the school bell rang announcing the end of the day was not affecting her. She closed her locker, and searched the crowded hallways for him. Ever since she started Middle school she could not keep her eyes and mind off him. As each year passed, she was so tempted to just ask him out herself but was always too nervous. It was her Senior year of High school and she started to assume he would never think of her more than a friend._

_"Emilie, can I borrow your notes from Wolfe's class?" Emilie nodded to whoever asked her the question, not paying them no mind. She just kept walking, hoping not to miss him. She was so used to this ritual that the crowd never bothered her. She kind of enjoyed the chase._

_Passing the water fountains, she saw him. Next to a girl sporting the newest fashions. He always went for those girls. The ones with the fake bleach blonde hair and tans. The girls that would laugh at everything he said. The girls that had their Daddy's drive them to school in a luxury car. The ones that weren't her._

_Her heart sank when she saw him touch the girl's lower back and lean closer to her, smiling. Emilie slowly shook her head in disbelief. He never had had a girlfriend, but flirting was his area of expertise. A boy pushed passed Emilie, telling her to quit standing in the middle of the halls. Emilie turned around and started walking toward the other exit of the school._

_"Getting over him would be real nice right about now." Emilie rolled her eyes as she watched a couple make-out near some lockers. She pushed open the double doors of the school and raced down the steps onto the sidewalks. She kicked an empty Starbucks cup that littered the walkway and sighed._

_Glancing up at the sky, she could tell it was about to downpour. The clouds moved fast overhead and a breeze began to pick up. She started to feel raindrops and they increased once she started to pick up her pace._

_"Anything else?" She looked up at the sky, upset._

_Her parent's condo was not far but this just added to her already miserable day. She walked past a few more buildings and then stood in front of the building that held her condo. She slid her apartment card into slot and the door buzzed allowing her entry._

* * *

"Oh my God," She mouthed. Her belly button area pulsated. She lightly touched the area but felt a makeshift bandage over it. She struggled to sit up in the bed, biting her lip. She was alone in the Joker's bedroom and saw she was still clothed. She was tempted to pull back the bandage too see what the damage was but refrained. Knowing the Joker would come into the room eventually, Emilie just got up and sat on the edge of the bed. She thought about her dream last night and remembered bits and pieces of it. It was about the day she saw Alex touching his future girlfriend's back. She closed her eyes momentarily and huffed.

"Don't think about him. Don't think about him," She repeated out loud to herself. A sudden wave of pain snapped her out of it and caused her to gently rub the bandaged area. She recalled the events leading up to her injury and just made herself upset.

She leaned her head back; eyes closed and tried to think of something positive until the intense pain ceased. She took a deep breath and put her head back forward. She gently put both hands on her wound and tried not to cry. Holding her chin up, she tried not to let the tears come but it was very difficult. She was thinking about countless things that upset her. Minutes passed and she eventually stopped herself from crying but did not feel any better.

The Joker came in, much to be expected and cocked his head at the sight of Emilie clenching her stomach area. She slowly looked up at him and had that feeling of missing him once again.

"Always awake when I come to give you your wake-up call," The Joker said looking down at her.

Emilie did not know what to say. She felt more vulnerable than before and just wanted him to understand.

"HA! Yeah, right. Him-care??" She thought, not meeting his eyes. She kept her eyes glued to the nightstand.

"Let me see," The Joker tried to push her hands away but Emilie just shook her hand rapidly, mouth pinned shut.

"I caused it, I think I have rights," The Joker finally forced her hands away and gently tore back the bandage just a bit to see the wound. Emilie glanced down at his gloved hands touching her skin. The sight of the wound caused Emilie to feel sick. She was not good with blood and cuts.

The Joker put the bandage back and reached into his coat and took out a pocket watch.

"I gotta go now, Beautiful. Important people to dismember."


	15. This is all I wanted

**(Author's Note: THANK YOU for the many reviews and favs!! You guys are awesome and I love you. :)**

**Just for some further information, Emilie has Stockholm Syndrome in this story. Here is the definition from medterms dot com.**

******Stockholm syndrome:** An extraordinary phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to their captor. Named for an episode that occurred in Stockholm in August, 1973 when an armed Swedish robber took some bank workers captive, held them for six days and stole their hearts. The Stockholm syndrome is not limited to Swedes. Patty Hearst, heir to the publishing fortune, was kidnapped in 1974 by the Symbionese Liberation Army. She later joined the SLA and participated in a bank robbery with them. More recently, Elizabeth Smart was kidnapped by a couple for 9 months. Elizabeth repeatedly had the chance to run away or ask for help but did not. It is now generally believed that she had the Stockholm syndrome, in which she formed emotional bonds with her captors.**)**

Emilie so badly wanted to watch the news in hopes of anything else about her parents or herself. She'd never thought she'd think this but she was fine with the pain in her lower right abdomen. It kept her mind off her parents but unfortunately not the Joker. Locked up alone in the tiny room, Emilie was carefully rubbing her right hip avoiding the bandage. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She peeled back the bloodstained bandage and squinted her eyes. The blood around the deep cut was dried up but still disgusted her. After she ate her slice of bread she looked down at the cup filled with water and gulped it down. She had to have been losing weight. She barely had anything to eat but food was the last thing on her unstable mind. She pulled her shirt back over her midriff to cover her bandage and stood up. She had not heard any noises for a while now and reached out to open the door.

"Fuck it," She thought, knowing it would be locked. Sometimes she would try to door checking it but this time when she checked it, she saw it was unlocked. Her eyes widened full of surprise and held her breath. She peeked her head out of the door and listened. Nothing. She stepped out into the empty apartment and smiled. She grabbed her shoes by the bathroom door and put them on in quick haste. With her blonde hair in a ponytail atop her head and her shoes on, she ran to the apartment door and took a deep breath before attempting to turn the brass doorknob. She put her shaky hand on the cold handle and turned it, eyes closed. The door squeaked open.

"No. Way." Emilie whispered. She wasted no time in escaping. She ran down the steps, smiling the entire way down. Once at the bottom, she starred at the door revealing the world to her. She walked to the main apartment complex door and slowly pushed it open and breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out into the sun. She walked on the sidewalk, unsure of where she was. Every building was badly taken care of and this was a part of town she did not want to be in. Her heart started to beat faster and her lips closed-no longer smiling. She kept looking over her shoulder as she began to pick up her pace. Aside from New York City, Gotham was the largest city in America. Finding her way home, without money or a sense of direction would be difficult. She saw a couple young men walking towards her. She prayed they would not start anything. The men walked past her, all wearing baggy t-shirts and jeans. One looked her over but otherwise they kept walking. She breathed a sigh of relief and kept walking past the slums hoping she would come across something familiar. A police car speed past her, its sirens blaring and lights flashing, not giving her enough time to wave him down. Forcing her legs to move quickly, she walked for about twenty minutes until she saw something familiar. The Gotham National Bank where she saw the Joker and his men rob the bank, months ago. Unexpectedly, her heart sank at the sight of the hundred-year-old building. She stopped mid-step. She watched people walk past her, as she thought about that day she was kidnapped.

_"Get out of the area now, we have it under control." He spoke firmly._

She had a pain in the middle of chest thinking about the Joker. She did not regret running away but something else pained her. Did she miss him? It made her so confused. A man asking her for change snapped her back to reality. Emilie knew where she was now. She started running on the crowded streets, dodging men in business suits and people talking loudly on their cell phones.

She stopped once she reached her father's work. The Gotham Police station. She walked into the building, holding her breath. She met the woman at the front desk with uneasiness. Emilie swallowed as she put her hands up on the shoulder high counter.

"Yes?" The woman with bright red hair asked, taking her eyes away from the celebrity gossip magazine before her. Emilie could not speak. She knew what she wanted to say but her mouth simply would not move. The woman loudly popped her gum, impatiently waiting for Emilie to speak. Instead, Emilie took her hands down from the counter and shook her head. The grey walls of the Police stations' front room seemed darker than she had remembered. She took a quick look around the room taking everything in.

"I am sorry." Emilie walked out of the building in a daze.

She was back on the crowded streets again. She walked away from the Police station and thought about going home but realized in her wallet was her apartment key. She also thought about seeing her Mother but finding her was going to be difficult. Her mother worked, as a fashion magazine editor and Emilie did not know what building she worked in. Her mother changed jobs like it was going out of style. For all Emilie knew, she could be working somewhere else.

She thought about seeing her friends but dropped the idea after she kept thinking about the Joker. She wanted to kick herself for thinking about him every second. "Do you realize what he's done to you?" She asked her self. She so badly wanted to escape but when she had all she wanted to do was go back to him. She walked further away from the Police Station and walked past a newspaper stand. One headline caught her eye, "Joker at Wayne's Party." Emilie skimmed the article before the burly man could charge her. All she caught in her haste were the words, "Days ago at a party for Harvey Dent...Joker...Rachel...Joker fights with Batman..."

Emilie walked briskly away after being hassled by the newsstand owner and sighed. She had remembered the Joker talking about a woman named Rachel. Now she was making headlines with his name. She kept telling herself she was not jealous. Looking up at the sky, she saw a cloudless bright blue sky. She kept walking hoping she would not run into anyone she knew.

She passed a bakery known for its great foreign coffee, fresh bread and atmosphere. As she took in the smell of the baked goods and coffee her stomach ached. She put her hand on her stomach and kept walking away.

"Emilie!" At the sound of her name, she froze. Her entire body stood still. "Em, is that you?!" She wanted to say something-anything. She wanted to nod her head but she could not move. Hands on her shoulders turned her around to face her father. Emilie looked at him dazed unable to speak. Her father's eyes were watery. He took Emilie into him and squeezed her so tight she thought she would break.

"I cannot believe you are here," he spoke into her hair. Emilie's hands were still at her side until he said he loved her. Emilie slowly put her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"This was all I wanted. Why can't I be happy?" She thought, taking in her father's distinctive cologne smell. She nudged her head closer to his. Her hands gripped the back of his coat, eyes finally full of tears. Her father put his large hand on the back of her head holding her close to him as she cried. Why she was crying she was not completely sure. She missed someone and it was not the person she was embracing.


	16. D is for Delusional

**(Author's Note: I am so thankful for your many reviews and favs! You guys are just awesome :) Every day I look forward to reading your thoughts on my work!**

**I am not to sure about this chapter. I'm really not. You may be thinking, "Well, why did you upload it then?" Good question. IF I need to I will take it down and comptely redo it. I feel as if I was rushed in my story causing me to rethink certain chapter ideas I had in mind.**

**Anyway, past this stupid chapter that I most likely will be redoing and _my _ramblings...**

**xoxo)**

She sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat next to her father as he sped down the streets of Gotham. He was all smiles and could not help but keep looking at his daughter. Emilie starred out the window at the people and buildings passing by her. There was an awkward silence between the two of them and that only made the ride home, longer. Her father put his hand on her kneecap and gently gave it a squeeze. Emilie did not react. She played with her hands in her lap, not daring to take her eyes away from the window of the portal car. Her father retracted his hand and awkwardly tapped the steering wheel. He kept looking at his daughter hoping she would say something. It worried him deeply not knowing what had happened to her in those three months she was missing. He looked at her and thought about the last conversation they had.

_"Emilie?" he answered after the first ring. _

_"Dad, Dad I was..." her voice trembled and then just cut off. Her father yelled into his cell phone for her to answer. He heard voices on the other line that did not belong to Emilie. He then heard her scream and then a high male's voice spoke, "She's a bit tied up at the moment." And then the line went dead. _

"21-40. We need you down at the station. Over." Emilie looked over at her father and watched his reaction to the call over the radio.

"This won't be long. I promise." Her father reassured her as they pulled into the back parking lot of Gotham's Police Station.

He turned off the car and exited the vehicle, seeing Emilie still seated inside. He leaned his head back in his open door and spoke to her, "Emilie, I would rather you come with me." She nodded and undid her seatbelt. She closed the portal car door shut and slowly followed her father into the building.

Inside, they were immediately greeted by a follow police officer who looked eager to speak. He was middle-aged man who was either Italian or just had a dark tan. His short cut hair was jet black and had a little bit of grease in it.

"We just caught that Joker manic. He was downtown trying to rob some kind of pawn shop." He spoke with his hands on his belt, trying to look somewhat intimidating.

Emilie froze. She stood hidden behind her father and felt her heart drop into her stomach. She could not make out what her father and the man were saying anymore. She looked down at the dirty floor and shook her head. She felt as if she was going to faint but lifted her head up, preventing her from doing so.

"Your daughter?" The man asked quietly, rocking back on his heels. Her father moved aside and put his hand on her shoulders, pulling her close. Her father nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I am glad to see that you are okay." The officer stated, nodding his head. Emilie gave a weak smile and swallowed. She put her arm around her father and looked at the area around them. The room was cold but otherwise, just as she had remembered it. Awards and pictures were on the walls as well as paintings that depicted life in the early 1800's of Gotham.

"I don't want to leave her too long. Her mother hasn't seen her yet. How long will this take?"

The Italian looking officer shrugged his large shoulders. "We need all the men we can take right now. We are short because four are on vacation." Both men nodded.

His job always came first; Emilie learned that from early on. She never had a problem with it, not even now.

"I want you to stay in my office, okay? Do not leave." Her father let go of her and was standing in front of her. He looked serious and was not going to tolerate anything but obedience.

"Okay." Her voice was short and quiet.

"This won't be long." He told her, looking into her eyes. Emilie followed her father through a few brightly lit hallways to his office. It was windowless and housed a metal desk, filing cabinets and a tiny fridge near the foot of his desk. He hugged her one last time and then shut the door on her. Hearing that door shut she was reminded of being locked up in the Joker's apartment. She looked around her father's office and saw his laptop was still on but required a password to unlock the screensaver. She twirled his black leather armchair on its wheels and sighed. Plopping down in the cold chair she looked at his desk. A cup with a picture of palm trees held his pencils, pens and highlighters. A picture of him and her mother kissing on their vacation in the Bahamas was near it. A picture of Emilie's senior photo was near her parents, with a dried up flower next to the black frame. His desk calendar had numerous markings on it in pen with dates and other unrecognizable markings. A pack of cheese crackers sat on his desk unopened along with a can of soda. She leaned back in the chair and rocked herself for a while until she heard yelling. The commotion outside his office caused Emilie to immediately stand up, curious. She cracked open the door and saw no one. Thinking back to what her father said about not leaving did not deter her from walking out of his office. She had been in the Station enough times to know her way around. No one was present and that made her even more concerned. She slowly walked past other offices and stopped when she saw the windowless door to the Major Crimes Unit. Taking in a breath she braced herself as she went to open the door. The door squeaked open and at that moment Emilie bit her lip and hoped it was not heard. Unfortunately, it was.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Her father came around a corner, raising his voice at his startled daughter.

"Dad! Dad, I can explain." Emilie spoke loudly at first then whispered once he was in earshot. "I-I…" Then she realized why she really disobeyed him. True, she was curious as to what the commotion was but she also felt trapped. "I hate being locked up." They locked eyes and her father's face changed from anger to concern. He hugged his daughter tightly and whispered he loved her. Emilie hugged him back, smiling. "Can we go home now?"

Her father let go and patted her shoulders. "I have to check if my boss needs me anymore. I already told him about you. Follow me." Emilie followed her father through the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a voice she would recognize anywhere.

"I'll take cream in my coffee."

Emilie looked at the holding cells in the dimly lit room near the far right corner and saw him sitting on a bench. His legs were spread apart and his hands tapped rhythmically on his thighs.

"Or if you have castor oil that would suffice." The Joker continued, cocking his head showing them his yellowed teeth. The men ignored the prisoner and were talking amongst themselves. Emilie sucked in her breath at the sight of her kidnapper behind bars. She saw him adjust himself on the wooden bench and crack his neck a few times.

Her eyes looked over his body and she felt that same paining feeling in her chest every time she missed him. Her father called her to follow him and that's when the Joker looked up at her and stopped tapping. Emilie bit her lip, feeling tears coming on. She saw his brown eyes widened, refusing to blink.

"Emilie, we are leaving!" her father walked over to her and reached out to grab her hand but she just stood in a daze.

"He sees me." Emilie murmured. She stood about ten feet away from The Joker and but felt farther from him then before. Her father looked at her then at what she was starring at and saw it was the Joker.

"I have to tell him I am sorry." She spoke under her breath.

"Emilie lets _go._" His voice was stern as he grabbed her arm gently. Emilie resisted and pulled her arm out of his grasp and slowly walked up to the cage the Joker was locked in. Her father went after her and pushed her away towards a door. Unexpectedly, Emilie lost control of herself and morals and started to run for the cage but her father grabbed her by her arms before she could leave her spot. She began wrestling with her father to let go of her, yelling incoherent sentences. The Joker just sat on the bench, looking completely composed. Her father eventually managed to settle her down a bit. She started to cry as her father held her face on his chest. He patted her back for a minute listening as her sobs turned to coughs as she started to relax.

Embarrassed by her actions her father tried to force her out of the room as two officers watched the entire scene.

They were unsure of what to do so they just turned and walked toward the cages, pretending to watch the criminals.

"What is wrong with you?" Her father asked, as Emilie struggled once more, gripping his arms. He shook her slightly, determined to get an answer out of his delusional child.


	17. Questioning

**(Author's Note: THANK YOU AGAIN for the reviews and favs!! Wish I could hug each of you :)**

**Alrighty- This is another short chapter. I struggled with this so much but I had to hurry and get it out of my head.**

**I picked the actress Brittany Snow as my character Emilie. Tell me what you think ;) Check my profile for details...**

**xoxo) **

"Just a few questions then you can go home, Emilie." The Officer sat in front of Emilie in a small room on one of the higher floors of the station. He had a clipboard in his lap and was eagerly waiting to write down anything. He pressed the record button on the audio recorder sitting on top of the desk in the bare room and smiled genuinely. Emilie sat in a plush chair, looking at her hands fidget in her lap. Her lower abdomen area pulsated only making her recall the events causing the pain. She sniffed a couple times before saying, "I have no answers."

The middle-age man tapped his pen on the metal clip of the board, his face looking patient. The officer leaned back in the chair across from her. He had been assigned to question her because her father could not do it because of legal reasons. Her father paced outside of the room determined to know what she was saying. He wanted to know why she was taken and more importantly by who. He looked out the window down at the streets in front of the station and saw a news reporter van pull up. Apparently, word had got out about his daughter being alive. He rolled his eyes and hoped his wife was not anywhere near a television or radio. He had already called her and hoped she was on her way to the station. He had told her about their daughter being alive, minutes ago.

"May 18. The day you went missing. Tell me everything you know about it." The man crossed his legs and adjusted the board on his legs. His pocked-marked face distracted Emilie. He was a bit on the heavier side and smelled of cigarettes.

"I ran away from home." She spoke as if it was rehearsed. The officer was not buying it but was willing to take all the time they needed to work this out. Emilie sat a foot away from the man and held her chin high as she spoke the first sentence.

"I am only here to help you. A lot of people tried their hardest to search for you and they want to help you now, however we can only help if we have information."

"I ran away after my last day of freshman year at my college. Why is that so hard to understand?"

The man shifted awkwardly in his seat. Emilie looked him in the eye, mouth shut.

"Emilie. You are presumed dead except to the men and women in this building."

Nothing seemed to get through to her. She did not care about anything expect the Joker. It killed her to know they were both in the same building but could not see each other. While the man asked her questions she was not going to answer, she thought about ways to get into the holding room to see him again. She knew he would be livid but she just had to see him. Tell him she was sorry for leaving. Tell him that she-

"Emilie, are you listening to me?" The officer asked, kindly leaning his face down at bit to hers.

Emilie looked back up the man, clearly in a daze. She shook her head 'no' and watched the man lean back again.

"Yesterday, your parents ended your search presuming you were dead. They were so distraught."

Emilie remembered the Joker showing her the news broadcast about her and it caused her to feel miserable and selfish. She hated attention from people and this was the number one offender to that rule.

"I am sorry to everyone. I really am." She looked down at her feet, swinging back and forth underneath the chair. "I ran away but I am back now so things should get back to normal." Her voice still sounded rehearsed but this time she spoke with a hint of sadness.

Attempting to play her games the man jotted some notes down and then looked up at her. "Why did you run away then, Emilie?" He watched her eyebrows furrow then retract. _"She hadn't planned out this answer."_ The man thought baffled.

"I wanted to find my family. I-I was tired of being locked up." Her words just flowed out not really realizing she was in the room with the man. "I could not take the violence anymore. As I think about it more, I wish I hadn't. I should have just listened to him in the first place." Emilie thought out loud, her voice shaking as her eyes filled with her tears. "He was forcing me not to be weak."

"Who, Emilie?" The man continued to write quickly, careful not to miss a single word. "What's his name?"

"I don't know." She shook her head; tears poured down her pale face and unto her cracked lips. She put a hand over her eyes, and leaned forward crying.


	18. Can we take her home?

**(Author's Note: Thank you SOOOOO much for the reviews and favs! :)**

xoxox )  


Realizing, Emilie was not going to say much more the officer shut off the recorder and excused him self as he went to find her father. He was pacing outside of the room anxiously like an expectant father and ran up to the officer expecting some details.

"I can barely get a word out of her." The man shook his head after about two hours of one on one discussion. Her father sighed loudly and leaned his head back. His follow officer patted him on the shoulder as he began walking away.

"I will tell the chief everything I found out."

Without saying another word, her father walked into the room followed by Emilie's mother. She ran up to her daughter and hugged her for the first time in three months, crying softly. Emilie stood up as her mother hugged her, kissing her face and mumbling something about 'don't leave us again'. Emilie hugged her mother back just as tight and looked over her mothers shoulder's into her fathers eyes. He was standing in the doorway unsure of what to do. Emilie closed her eyes after a few seconds, sighing.

"I missed you so much!" Her mother pulled herself back to observe her daughter. Her hair was partly pulled back, her skin had bruises on them and her clothes were anything but clean. Her shorts had rips and tears in them and her white shirt had bloodstains near her stomach.

"What happened to you, baby?" Her mother whined looking her over, her skinny hand touching her daughter's left check.

With her back to her father, Emilie shrugged her shoulders, looking uninterested. Her mother's tears would not stop coming as she kept hugging Emilie every two seconds. She kept kissing her forehead, and rubbing her lower back, trying to smile. "Eric?" Emilie's mother murmured looking up at her husband, "Can we take her home?" He nodded taking both of their hands.

In the portal car, Buddy Holly's "Dearest" kept replaying as they drove home. Emilie sat in the back seat resting her head on her mother's lap. She closed her eyes as her mother ran her nails through her blonde hair rhythmically. Hearing the song only made Emilie more upset. No one spoke as they listened to Emilie occasionally sniff because of her tears. Her eyes were red from crying but that did not stop her from feeling miserable. The car bumped along the roads as they approached their apartment causing Emilie to sit up. She glanced out of her window and saw that the sun was hidden behind dark clouds. Her father sped into the parking garage behind their apartment complex and parked in their assigned parking spot. Emerging from the vehicle, Emilie heard the song repeating itself it her head as they walked to their apartment. Her mother held her hand, smiling. In her apartment for the first time in three months, it felt as if she never had left. She silently walked to her bedroom. The first door down the hall on the right. Inside her bedroom, she looked around to make sure nothing had changed. Her walls were still painted the pastel yellow she had requested her room be when she was a little girl. Her bookshelf filled with more books than it could hold was still as she had left it. Her laptop sat atop her white-wooden desk in front of her window along with her paint brushes she used for painting and a picture of her and her best friend. Her spider plant on her windowsill was dead, apparently not watered. She flopped facedown on her bed and cried, hearing the song haunt her mind. She gripped her purple bed sheets and cried holding her stuffed clown doll tightly to her chest.


	19. Little White Dress

**(Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and favs!**

I should have just combined 18 and 19 but idk. If you guys do not like the short chapters and would rather have long ones...please tell me. I just want my readers happy. Don't worry the Joker is coming back. I just have to do this story right and now rush it and make it crap :(

xoxo)

She had fallen asleep and her mother was sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at her, pushing her hair away from her eyes. Emilie turned over on her back and blinked her eyes open. She sat up, surprised by her mother in her room.

"Get a good nap?" her mother whispered.

Emilie sat up in her bed and looked at her clown doll lying beside her. Emilie nodded. She felt her cheek and eyes, feeing her dried tears. Leaning against her bed frame, Emilie let out a long sigh, hoping her mom would speak first again. She really did not want to see anyone right now-especially her mother.

"Where's Dad?" Emilie's voice sounded broken and raspy.

"In the kitchen, attempting to make you dinner." Her mother laughed. Emilie smiled at the thought of her dad making anything edible. "He's trying." Her mom smiled back at her daughter. Emilie held the clown doll in her lap, fiddling with its arm.

"Why don't you get a shower?" Her mother suggested, smoothing out the sheets on her bed.

"I know I smell bad you could have just said it." Emilie said getting off her bed heading straight towards the bathroom, across from her room. Her mother did not know whether she was joking or not.

In the shower, Emilie tried her best to relax and not think about anything or one. Her eyes closed taking in the hot water washing over her body. She washed her hair twice and used more conditioner than usual before getting out. She wrapped a towel around her self and looked straight into the mirror, after wiping it. Her neck did not have that many bruises on it but her arms did. She removed her towel and looked at her abdomen and saw a bruise had formed around it. With her pointer finger, she gently touched it feeling slight pain. No more blood was present but a scar was beginning to form slowly around the scab. She brushed her teeth and then headed back to her room and dressed her self in a short summer dress. She loved dresses and picked out her favourite. A white dress that stopped just above the knee and was held on her shoulders by tiny straps. She blow-dried her hair for the first time in months while listening to the radio. Once her hair was dry, she brushed it out listening to the D.J speaking.

"Apparently, the Joker guy they just caught has escaped. " Emilie froze, her brush dropping from her grasp hitting her wooden floor loudly. She turned up the radio that was sitting on top of her dresser and stood still. "Police are not releasing any more information." Emilie ran out of her room to the living room, panicking.

"Where's Dad?" She blurted out. Her mother emerged from the enclosed kitchen, stirring something in a clear bowl. "At the station. They just called him while you were in the shower. Some important call, I don't know what it was." Her mother spoke nonchalantly.

At that, Emilie grabbed her shoes and ran out the door. She ran toward the elevator and pressed the down arrow repeatedly. "Come on!" She yelled waiting for the doors to open. She put her flats on and ran down the steps hearing her mother yell after her.

"Emilie!" Her mother bellowed down the stairway.

Emilie skipped every other step, praying she would not fall. Her hair flowed behind her as she sped down the stairs, holding on to the metal railing. Her heart was racing and her breathing began increasing. She pushed open the door to the complex past an elderly couple who just walked in the door.

On the streets, she ran her fingers through her hair and looked around her. She had no idea where he would be or how to find him. She listened for sirens but heard nothing. She started to run down the streets away from her apartment, past people on the sidewalks. The afternoon sun was about two hours away from setting and Emilie knew her chances of finding the Joker would be slim to none in this vast city.

"Oh, what the hell…" She thought of the GNB where she first spotted the Joker and ran. She reached it in minutes but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She thought about retracing her steps from the Joker's apartment but sighed. She walked in circles on the corner of Walnut and 120th street. She wanted to find him. She had to find him. She looked in the direction she had came from this morning when she ran away from the Joker's house and decided to start walking in that direction.

"Hopefully I might recognize something," She thought aloud, walking slower than before. She passed more people and tried not to look any of them in the eye. She kept walking until she saw a cop car speed by, its sirens blaring. She watched it turn a corner and that was it. She decided not to run but as she turned the corner she saw a young couple holding hands. The man took his partners face and turned it towards his and kissed her. Emilie rolled her eyes and started running. She was starting to feel hopeless. She walked for about ten more minutes until she decided to stop and sit at a little table outside of a café. She anxiously tapped the metal unsure of where to go next.

"Well, well well…" Emilie felt a cold metal object on the back of her neck. She froze up instantly, not daring to turn around. She knew it was not a knife but hoped it was not a gun. She gripped the edge of the table as a rough skinned hand gripped her bare shoulder forcing her to be still.


	20. Where is he?

**(Author's Note: THANK YOU for the many reviews and favs!**

**I just want to say this for my readers who prefer Emilie be named Elizabeth. Well, thats my name you can tell my reading my profile. If I named her that, wow Mary-sue much? And no one likes a mary-sue, right? Right :) I hope the name of my character doesn't deter anyone from liking this story...**

**xoxox)**

"If it isn't' the little snitch." A male voice sneered

Emilie closed her eyes momentarily, in frustration. She was caught.

"I didn't tell anyone anything." Emilie said through gritted teeth.

"Get up" The voice grumbled in Emile's ear discreetly. Emilie looked forward and saw a woman and her young son seated at another table near the café's entrance, watching Emilie with caution. The woman kept starring at Emilie putting her arm on her son's chair. When Emilie sat up, still facing the woman she rolled her eyes as her speaker grabbed her by the arm and forced her into an alleyway, making sure she could not see him yet. Emilie let out a loud annoyed sigh as she was pushed into the dimly lit alleyway. He slammed her roughly against the brick wall of a building, exposing himself.

"Charlie?" Emilie seemed surprised and confused.

"You're lucky we even got him outta that place."

Emilie was beyond relieved. "So he really is out." She smiled to herself. "How'd you get him out?" She was so perplexed they had done it all so quickly.

"That's besides the point!" He yelled, standing a foot away from her now. He backed away and rubbed the nap of his tan neck.

"Where is he?" Emile brought up the courage to ask him. Charlie looked down at her and burrowed his dark eyebrows.

"I knew you were trouble the moment he wanted you."

"Charlie," Emilie spoke slowly as if speaking to a child. "Where. Is. He?" She looked into his bright green eyes and saw that he wanted to tell her but for some unknown reason, could not. Suddenly, Emilie thought the worse, the Joker had sent Charlie to either kill her or to tell her to never come back and find them.

"Just please, tell me where I can find him." She begged, moving away from the wall towards him. Charlie kicked a beer bottle near their stagnant feet.

"I don't even know where he went. He just told me to go back to the apartment." He looked up at the sky then huffed.

"Maybe he's out looking for me," She said under her breath.

"You've seriously messed up his head. You know that?"

Emilie just gazed at him. "I didn't 'mess up' anyone," she thought, insulted.

He turned his head to glance at the busy streets of Gotham and quickly turned back to Emilie. He looked directly into her eyes and stood still his hands running through his dark hair.

"Go…Just GO!" He yelled suddenly. Emilie shook hearing him yell at her but continued to stay.

"I just want to know where he is." Emilie whispered, still shocked by his outburst.

Suddenly, Charlie pulled out a small handgun from his jacket and shoved into her abdomen where the Joker had stabbed her. She sucked in her breath, closing her eyes as her back hit the wall again. She looked up at him, eyes welling.

"I meant what I said when I told you I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't listen." He searched her eyes for any reaction. "Trust me, the Joker cares about no one but himself. Don't think otherwise. You searching for him, isn't gonna change that." Emilie bit her lip. "Just go home. You are safe there, don't you get it?"

He released the gun from her side and put it back into his jacket. He stepped away and watched as Emilie sauntered toward the sidewalks of Gotham. She walked out into the sidewalk-not looking back.

* * *

She knocked on her apartment door and was faced with her wide-eyed mother. It was apparent she was not pleased.

"I was just about to call your father." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Her mother stood in the doorway, shaking her head.

Emilie walked past her mother into her bedroom and just as she was about to close the door her mother stopped her. "I understand you've had a difficult day, honey but I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Emilie turned around and rolled her eyes. Her mother and her were not close and her being kidnapped and found was not going to change things.

"Mom, I just want to go to bed."


	21. Farmer's Market

**Author's Note: Wow, don't I feel like an a s s . :( I deeply apologize to everyone. I did not realize how many people actually kept up with my fanfiction or how many really cared what would happen to it. Let me address this: I am open to Constructive Criticism, but what one reviewer (anonymous, no doubt) said to me was completely uncalled for. It crossed the line. This site is for fanfiction-not writing novels based off of completely your OWN ideas and characters. I am doing this fanfiction out of enjoyment. I love reading fanfiction and I love writing it-no matter how bad it may seem _now_. If you take my story _seriously_-then I suggest YOU seek some mental help. Its fake. Its not real. Hell, BATMAN isn't even real. Whoa-news flash for some. The Constructive Criticism I seek is mainly: grammer, spelling, structure, organization and time frames. With all of this being said, my reaction to the review was a bit over done _but _for someone to be able to put down a fanfiction writer anonymously is a bit cowardly. Sorry for this being so long and maybe a little harsh but I had to get it out there. Don't like my story? Don't read it. Do NOT review me saying, "I wasted my life reading 20-some chapters!" I am sorry someone held a gun to your head making you read it. Truly, I am.**

**I cannot thank everyone enough for the encouragment, reviews and favs. Again I apologize and from here on out I will not take those reviews to heart again. Basically, I wil not stop writing this :) xoxo**_  
_

Emilie's days had blurred together. She had been back for a week and was just beginning to adjust to life with her parents. She had been reunited with her family members and most of her friends. Seeing her best friend, Kara was the best part about being back. She spent most of her time with her, which her parents weren't too happy about. They missed their daughter and wanted to spend all their time with her.

However, Emilie never told anyone about what really had happened to her. Keeping it to herself was probably the best, she thought everyday. She wanted someone to vent to but she promised the Joker she would not tell anyone about him or the events that had happened to her. It killed her inside knowing he was out there and she was not with him.

"Emilie, lets do something today besides hanging out at your condo." Kara spoke over the phone. Emilie looked out her bedroom window, holding the house phone to her ear. "My parents aren't to linnet on letting me out yet." Watching the cars speed by below, Emilie sighed.

"I am so sick of being in this apartment. Do they honestly think I am going to run away or something?" She complained.

"Well, you did Emilie."

Emilie forgot she told everyone a vague story that she had ran away and that she regretted it. Her father didn't believe her but she did not expect him to. He was a police officer after all.

Playing along with Kara, Emilie responded with, "That's in the past. Lets just forget about it. Please." It hurt her to say those words. To think the Joker was in her past made her want to sleep and never wake up.

"I am coming over. I just got off work and I just want to watch a movie or something."

"Bring 'Ten Things I Hate About You', Kara." Emilie sounded happy for her best friend. Kara was one of the few friends that actually talked to her after she was found. Most of her friends thought Emilie ran away for attention and did not want anything to do with someone who was what they called, "Emo" or "Desperate for Attention". It pained Emilie to know they ignored her after they all helped search for her.

Together, they sat on her black leather couch in her large living room and watched "Ten Things I Hate About You" on the wall-hung plasma television. They ate chips and drank chocolate milk, engrossed in the movie. It took sometime adjusting to being a 'normal teenager' again but with Kara it was not difficult. With her best friend around, it helped to keep her mind of the Joker and his men. They laughed over the stupid parts in the movie that no one really laughs and at and then put in another movie, putting it on mute and making up their own words for the actors to say. Once the movie ended, Kara went home to be with her on again off again boyfriend, leaving Emilie alone with her mother, while her father was out working.

"Em, Honey, come here for a second." Emilie emerged from her bedroom, searching for paints.

"Mom, my paints are missing." Emilie accused no one in particular.

Her mother turned around from the island in the kitchen. "Don't you remember? You hid them in Dad's office because your little cousin kept messing with them." Emilie smiled at the thought of her little cousin who she had not seen in months. They both smiled at each other and were silent.

"That seems like forever ago," Emilie smiled biting her lip. Suddenly, her mother's cell phone rang loudly breaking the awkward silence.

"Mae Canton, speaking." She winked at Emilie and walked back into the kitchen mumbling various yes's and no's. Emilie looked around the dinning room and saw a portrait on the wall of her family about three years ago. She remembered that day well. She had begged her parents to allow her to get her driver's permit but they refused saying she would have no use for it in the city. After, much persuasion she had been taken to get it, only to have failed it. She never had studied for it she just wanted to have something to show off to her friends. She took her test again and passed on her 17th birthday.

"Emilie," Mae shut her flip phone closed and shoved it in her Louis Vuitton purse on the kitchen table. "Want to run to farmer's market for me and pick up some chicken for dinner? Apparently, we are having guests." She watched her mother roll her eyes, a horrible habit Emilie inherited. "Here's a twenty. That should be enough. You know what I usually buy, right?" Emilie nodded and shoved the bill into her back pocket of her faded blue jeans.

"Come right home, okay?" Emilie smiled and nodded quickly. Her Mother planted a quick kiss on her head as she left out the door and to the elevator. This was Emile's first time out in a week. Out on the streets of Gotham, life was thriving. People were out and about while cars and taxi's sped on the streets.

She looked up at the sky like always and saw the dark grey of the oncoming rain clouds. She picked her pace hoping to out run the storm, hearing thunder rumble. The wind began to pick up, causing her push her hair away from her face. Emilie approached the farmers market and dug through her back pocket making sure she had the twenty-dollar bill with her. As she took it out, a piece of paper flew out of her pocket. The wind blew it down the alley near the market, leading Emilie into it.

"Not now!" She huffed, shoving the twenty in her pocket, running after the paper. She picked it up after running after it some ways down.

"A receipt?" She threw it back on to the ground and started to walk towards the streets again until she heard a crack of thunder causing her to freeze momentarily. Putting her hand in front of her face, she saw no raindrops yet but decided to rush. Inside the farmers market she passed elderly women and wailing babies in strollers.

She stood in front of the glass housing all sorts of fresh meat and waited for the butcher to come assist her. He finally came to her. However, he looked down, not meeting her eyes but she thought she had seen him before from what she barely saw of him. He wore a dark baseball cap, low covering his eyes as he causally looked down.

Emilie coughed loudly hoping she did not sound too rude. The man looked up just as she looked down, pointing to the whole chicken in the glass case, "I'll take that...uh... whole chicken, please."

Emilie looked up and was horrified when she saw the man's face. His skin was slightly pale and his mouth had scars going out from the corners of his mouth just like-

The Joker.

She caught her breath as he starred directly into her eyes.

"Eating this all by yourself?" He said smirking, with a slight tilt of his head.

Emilie backed away, fearful. She felt herself bump into someone. She turned around about to apologize when she saw it was Charlie. Her eyes widened with utmost surprise. "What in the world is going on?" She blurted out loud. She watched him grin as he reached into his coat. "He would not dare pull out a gun in here. With all these people?" Emilie thought hopefully.

Emilie looked behind her at the meat counter and saw the man was gone. She turned her head back swiftly, narrowing her eyes at Charlie.

"I suggest you don't make a scene."

"Excuse me?" Emilie retorted, backing away. She was not doing this again. She turned to run but as she did he grabbed her, yelling loudly, "Ohh, sis! The dentist isn't that horrible!"

Emilie struggled as he put his arms around her and began forcing her out of the market in which the way she came. A couple people watched but paid no mind when they heard Charlie speaking. Emilie let loose a deathly scream causing him to cover her mouth.

Out in front of the market, a beat up sedan was apparently waiting from him. He opened up the door and shoved her in.


	22. Where are you taking me?

**(Author's Note: Thank you for the many reviews and favs :D**

**xoxo)**

Emilie looked forward to try to catch a glimpse at who the driver was but a strong arm pushed over her chest preventing her from doing so. She shot a glare over at Charlie, "Since when do you gain so much control?" She raised an eyebrow watching him adjust in his seat, thinking up a response. She casually tried to open the door but there was no handle. Her eyes widened with fear and looked over at Charlie only to see him smirking.

"Get me out of here!!" she yelled about to hit him. He took her tiny wrist in his hand mid –air and shook his head. "Emilie, you don't realize how dangerous we really are." His voice was low and short. She rolled her eyes and starred out at Gotham passing her by. "Charlie, weren't you 'pose to cover 'er eyes?" The drive spoke, straining to look in the rear view mirror. Emilie jerked her head at Charlie, smiling.

"Way.To.Go." Emilie laughed mockingly, shaking her head. Charlie slid himself over to Emilie and put a bandana over her eyes. He took her hands and tied them behind her back with much effort as she struggled.

"Charlie, where are you taking me?" Emilie knew she could get to him. He was the weakest minded criminal she had encountered.

"Just shut up, okay?" He huffed.

"Why don't you cover up my mouth then if you do wish to hear me speak? Hmm?" Emilie taunted, smiling. "I _will_ shut up if you just tell me."

"Where the fuck do you think? A circus?" He sounded agitated but that did not stop her from pestering him.

"It feels like it." She mumbled holding back a laugh with the back of her hand as she gazed out the window. Charlie was too fun. Oddly enough, Emilie pictured him as an older brother. Just a little. She had to be careful though, he did have a gun.

The car stopped and Charlie then grabbed her forearm pulling her out of the car. "That hurts Charlie!" She mocked whined. "Stopppp it." She broke out into a fit of laughter. She had no idea why she was feeling this giddy but that feeling was soon going to change.

He yanked off her blindfold, watching her eyes flutter open. "What has gotten into you?" He said, clearly annoyed. Emilie saw she was in the apartment stairway. She looked up just as Charlie pulled her forward.

"Where's the driver?" Suddenly, Emilie heard an explosion and saw the car erupt in flames as it sped down the street. Her mouth was agape as she watched the entire scene feeling Charlie yank at her arm, forcing her up the stairway.

At the last stair, Emilie felt her heart drop into her stomach. She kept her mouth shut as they unlocked the door, pushing her in first. She looked cautiously around her, seeing no one.

"Your room missed you," Charlie laughed as he pushed her into the tiny room.

"No! No!" She yelled, kicking him, refusing to be locked up again. She tried to untie her arms using her fingers but it only caused her to get a cramp. If it was the one thing in the world she hated and feared, being locked up. Especially in a windowless room. She felt claustrophobic.

"Roughhousing, I see," They both stopped, hearing that menacing voice. Emilie turned around and saw the Joker approaching them, still dressed in the butcher's outfit, bloodstains and all. He had no make-up on his face but his facial scars were still visible. Charlie let go of Emilie and stepped away as the Joker approached her, eyes narrowing. She tried to release her hands from what ever Charlie had tied up her hands with and backed away until her she hit a wall. She watched Charlie walk away and it was just her and the Joker. As before, she started to shake and her mind went blank.

"What? Not used to seeing me without makeup?" Emilie was speechless. She had missed him but she was terrified to think about what he would do to her. She had run away and then he was locked up. Without thinking, Emilie blurted out, " I didn't tell anyone." She mentally smacked herself. "Dammit Emilie! Keep your big mouth shut for once in your freakin' life!"

The Joker watched as she looked at the floor, avoiding his stare. He roughly grabbed her chin in his hand, which was covered in blood, makeup and dirt, and forced her to look up at him. She turned her head away but he forced it still. "Look," he mumbled. She tried to steady her breathing as he kept pushing himself into her. "This place isn't some motel six you can run in and out of whenever _you_ please." He cocked his head, speaking low.

"For your information, I didn't come back." Emilie retorted. "First class idiot." She suddenly thought to herself, dreading his response.

He licked his lips and looked up at the ceiling then back down to Emilie's eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Well, aren't you just _full _of predetermined responses!" He laughed jumping a little, flicking his free hand in the air wildly as he spoke. He took out his knife and held it in the air near them both. She watched the shaking knife come a little bit too close to her.

"Look, I'm sorry I ran away. What do you want?" Emilie knew her response sounded anything but sincere but she felt to need to say it.

"Finally, you care about what _I_ want," he spoke intimately in her ear, leaving her to stand completely rigid. He felt her breath on his neck and released a wide, yellow-toothed grin.


	23. You are too much fun!

**(Author's Note: Thank you so much for you reviews and favs !**

**xoxo)**

They both were silent until the Joker leaned back from her, "You ruined my plans."

"Boss, I thought you didn't plan things…" He heard a random man yell from across the room. The Joker gradually turned his head to look and threw his knife at the man, missing him by inches. Suddenly, The man ran into another room, fearful for his life. The Joker made eye contact with Emilie again, watching her remain silent as her eyes searched his face. She could not stop starring at his paint less face, or his scars near his mouth.

"I already got what I wanted out of you. I planned on killing you soon after but I realized- torturing you is so much more_, fun._" He smiled a devilish grin, watching Emilie's reactions turn to that of a disappointed child on Christmas. "What? Poor little rich girl is upset?"

"My parents aren't rich." She bluntly stated.

"Something we both have in common then, right?" He appeared serious at first then went into another laughing fit. Emilie felt like a complete idiot for wanting to come back to him. She closed her eyes and tried to get her feelings for him to disappear forever. "I just wanna wake up from this dream…" she thought to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" he mocked concern.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Nothing." She mumbled.

"Planning your next great escape?" he raised his eyebrows and leaned in to her, lightly smacking his lips together.

"I-" she was about to speak until he grabbed her by her forearm and led her into his bedroom, locking the door on them. He pushed her onto the bed, watching her scoot away trying to get off on the other side.

"No, no no," he laughed reaching after her ankle. She winced as his nails dug deep into her skin, yanking her towards him. She pulled her self up and felt his hands pull her toward him by her backside. They momentarily stopped, eyeing each other up. Emilie swallowed, feeling her body shaking violently. The Joker slowly climbed on top of her, and slid her shorts off along with her panties, while she tried to pull them back on. With her shorts and panties successfully off her body, the Joker ran his hands up and down her thighs. Emilie sat up again but he just slammed her down, hearing her yell. "Stop!" She put up a good fight, trying to get him off of her but he was clearly determined. He straddled her waist, and held her both her arms above her head as he gawked down at her. He leaned down quickly and bit her neck, not caring how much it would hurt her. She screamed, as her back arched in absolute pain. He did not release his grip until he saw blood run her collarbone. Tears streamed across her eyes and onto his bed, as he slowly leaned back. Her breathing picked up again, as her squirming began to slow. She closed her eyes and leaned her head towards the bite mark trying to ease the intense pain. He then proceeded to rip her top off over her head. Emilie was entirely too weak to put up a fight as she felt him massage her hipbone. He released her arms and then undid her bra, throwing it on the floor near her other clothing articles. She started to budge again but he just took off his shirts ignoring her. She leaned up and he met her lips again. He deepened the kiss, holding the back of her head with one hand. He managed to get his kick his shoes off and undo his pants with the other, with haste. He then climbed over her, both completely naked. He took her hand in his free hand and led it below his stomach. She felt the sweat upon his skin as he forced her hand around himself. She tried to pull her hand back but then he went for her neck again. "Okay okay" she whispered. She quickly shoved her hand down below again and grabbed him. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, not daring to move her arm the way she knew he wanted.

A few moments later, he took both of her hands and held them above her head, as he brushed his lips against hers, going down to her neck then her collarbone. He felt her chest rise and fall rhythmically as he advanced down to her chest, licking between her breasts and down to her belly button. He moved his body between her knees and let go of her hands, as his fingertips glided over her breasts and onto her hips. He gripped them tightly, pulling them towards his face. His face gently kissed her inner thighs, until he felt her pulling herself away from him. He immediately, looked up and climbed on top of her again, holding himself off her by his elbows. He saw a bead of sweat run down her temple, as her breathing picked up again. He brushed some hair away from her wet forehead and cocked his head. She slowly started to back away again thinking she was moving unnoticed until he swiftly punched her in the jaw with his right hand.

"Oh God!" She moaned in agony, trying to put a hand to her face to feel the damage. He pinned her arms down by her naked side and leaned in, "I not doing this out of love. I am doing this out of want." She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to stay completely focused. Her face and neck were pulsating. She was almost sure he could hear her heart practicly pounding out of her exposed chest. "Let me do what I _want_." He whispered seriously, starring directly at her. She shook her head slowly at first then began thrashing underneath him. Letting go of her left arm, he held her chin still, pressing his lips against hers. She felt a sharp pain in her lower lip, as she felt his teeth dig into it. She screamed against him as he clamped down harder, emitting a smile. He leaned back, examining the work he had down to her so far. Blood still oozed from her neck and more blood began to escape her garnet colored lip.

"Look at me!" He bellowed, watching her eyes sluggishly open. She laid a hand on his thigh as he felt her chest. He leaned down again and began kissing her, tasting the blood on his lips and tongue. He then ran his tongue across her lower lip and down her throat and over her nipples. He looked up into her eyes, as he kissed each one before coming up to her face.

"Please stop," Her voice cracked.

"Haven't I already told you, you are too much fun?" He smirked then leaned down again and pulled her knees up to her chest. She attempted to sit up until he quickly thrust himself into her womanhood. He rested on top of her for a moment then moved her knees to his sides and proceeded to pound inside her, causing her to scream. Her legs tried to kick him away but he just ignored her. She watched him close his eyes as he thrust harder than before. She pinched her eyes shut, embarrassed and upset to see him enjoying her like this. He put his face into her neck and took her hands in his and continued to pound. Her screams only edged him on. They were encouraging him, forcing him to finish.

Her warm tears and sweat covered her face as well as her blood. As he sat up on the bed, he forced her too. She sat atop of him, as he kept pushing himself deeper and deeper inside of her, causing her head to fall back. She gripped his shoulders, steadying her weak body as he roughly took advantage of her and decided she would attempt to choke him. She opened up her eyes; thankful his were closed as she began to close her hands on his neck. He smiled once he realized what she was striving to do to him. His eyes shut open, his smile still present. She did not stop nor did he try to stop her as she held her firm grip. She kept looking into his brown eyes, as he stopped thrusting. He just sat with his legs out in front of him as she was on top of him, legs around his waist. They both were hushed, as she gradually released her fixed grip.

"I can't do it!" She yelled to her self. "I can't do it." She let her arms fall to her sides, as she felt more tears fall down her cheeks, accepting defeat. He let out a small chuckle, pushing her back down on the bed. He leaned back into to her and began pounding, watching her hands grip his bed sheets. She kept her eyes closed as he pushed himself harder and harder, blocking out her screams until he finished, collapsing onto her. She felt his warm, heavy body covered in sweat, pull himself close to her. Her cries turned to a cough and then she was silent. He rolled over onto his back, letting out a long sigh and pulled Emilie into his side, his arm around her shoulders.


	24. Relaxing

**(Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and favs!!**

Songs I write to for this entire fanfic so far:

The Fray-Little House

**Muse-Starlight**

**Matchbox Twenty-Push**

Eskimo Joe-London Bombs

xoxo)

Her knees were curled up to her chest. Hair was flat against her forehead by sweat and her neck and lips were covered in blood-both hers and his. She opened up her eyes, slightly glued together by her dried up tears and saw him lying on his side. He was apparently still sleeping but she did not want to be assume. She sat up slowly and as she did, felt a hand push her down on the bed again.

"You're not going anywhere." The Joker spoke, his voice barley above a whisper. His eyes were open but he did not seem alert.

"I wasn't." Emilie lied. On her back, she starred into his eyes in a dream like state. She did not realize she went to grab for his hand until she felt his warm hand in hers. She held his right hand tightly, biting her lip. She waited for him to speak, move-just do something besides lay there. He watched her take his hand, bringing it to her bloodily cut lips. His arm was limp as she took control of its movements. Her eyes shut as she kissed his hand's backside, then rubbed it on her cheek. Her eyes lazily opened, meeting his again. Seeing him acting so serene and letting her touch him like his, astounded Emilie. She slid her self closer to him until there was no more space between them. Her heart's pace began to quicken but she appeared calm. His hand suddenly regained its control and slipped itself out of her grip. He brushed her hair away from her wet forehead and kissed it gently.

"I am the only one that will hurt you," his lips brushed her forehead, eyebrows and neck. She eagerly waited with closed eyes, his lips against hers but that never came. She opened her eyes to see his sly smile.

"I am not going to lie, I did miss you."

"I never told anyone about you. I just told them I ran away from home." Emilie looked at him, awaiting some sort of redemption. In her waiting, she replayed his words of missing her in her head and resisted smiling.

"I wanted to be caught." He simply stated.

Emilie raised an eyebrow, confused. "Why?"

"I don't discuss my plans with my victims." He muttered. "Not always."

"I guess I can be somewhat comforted," she sighed. He played with her earring in her left ear, as she moved to her side. She went to reach out to him but he quickly snatched her wandering hand and enveloped it in his. Her eyes started to release tears as she watched him kiss her hand.

"Ya know, you cry an awful lot." His brown eyes narrowed.

"I can't help it sometimes." Emilie bitingly retorted. "Bad habit."

They both laid in silence, aside from their breathing for a few minutes. Emilie just closed her eyes and relaxed her entire body as she felt his arm pull her closer.

"Its too _quiet_ in here. Quiet Quiet Quiet!"

Emilie opened up her eyes quickly and looked up at him, concerned.

"I'd much rather hear you scream." The Joker smirked.


	25. Hot Water

**(Author's Note: Thank you again for all the reviews and favs!!**

xoxo)

He took her face in his hands and roughly kissed her blood-covered, cracked lips. Emilie's eyes rolled back into her head as he deepened their kiss with his tongue. A diminutive moan escaped her throat as he climbed on top of her. He leaned his head back a bit, watching her breathe a bit heavily under him. Her disheveled blonde hair was all over her forehead and neck. He brushed her hair away from her forehead again, scowling.

"Get a shower." He instructed Emilie as he jumped off of her. She sat up on her elbows a bit puzzled. Passing up a shower was not something Emilie would ever do, but it just seemed a little odd to her for him to tell her that. He walked into his closet, giving her the sign to leave.

She grabbed the bed sheet with her, covering her self while she walked the short distance to the apartment bathroom. She locked herself in the bathroom, and then hung the blanket on a wall hanger. She was about to look at her reflection in the dirty mirror, then remembered her last experience doing that. She grimaced, not wanting to see how terrible she must look. She turned on the water to a tolerate hot, and jumped in, closing the clear bath curtain behind her. Her hair was already washed when she heard the doorknob jiggle. Her heart pounded and she dropped the washcloth in her hands.

"Locked doors never keep me out." The Joker giggled, as he walked into the bathroom.

"Oh my God!" Emilie yelled surprised, trying her best to cover herself with her hands. The Joker took off what little clothes he had on then forced him self in the shower with Emilie. He slammed her against the wet tile and began kissing her neck and collarbone, while gripping her shoulders with his nails. At first Emilie was resisting him then began to kiss him back. The water showered both of them as they kissed each other. The Joker grabbed her breasts, still pushing her with his body and smiled.

Emilie held on to him to prevent from slipping in the shower as he started to kiss her again. His tongue was forceful and fast. Emilie dug her nails into the back of his head, tangling herself up with his wet hair.

"This was _so _much more fun when you fought me," the Joker reminisced.

"Then stop doing it." Emilie's voice was a bit assertive. They eyed one another, then began kissing again. Suddenly, Emilie felt his fingers of his right hand playing near her bellybutton and hipbone. She went to glance down but the Joker just forced her head up with his left hand. Their kissing became much more rough when unexpectedly Emilie felt the Joker's fingers inside of her. She let out a silent gasp, her eyes shut as she felt him move deeper.

"I-I can't stand anymore," she spoke breathlessly, as he continued to go deeper with his fingers. Her hands held her balance on his shoulders as he stopped before she could finish. Her head relaxed against the wet tile as she caught her breath again, emitting a smile.

She watched as he placed one hand above her shoulders, against the tile and another on her hips. They locked eyes just as he shoved himself into her. With both of his hands now above her shoulders on the tile, he thrust into her, hoping to hear her scream. He looked into her eyes, as they fluttered closed. She placed her hands on his hips, feeling everything thrust before it fully hit her. She bit her lip, feeling the pain escalating inside her. Wasn't sex supposed to feel good for both parties? The Joker looked down and began to slowly massage her below.

"No," Emilie mumbled, water dripping down her face, her eyes half open.

Hearing the word 'no', only made him want to touch her there more. She tried to push him away from her, using her hands and knees. He pounded harder than before, causing Emilie to finally scream. With each violent thrust, she felt her heart speed up its pace. Her breath could not keep up with his thrusts as he was near finishing. He lifted one of her legs and held it up while he thrust harder than before. Emilie could no longer hear the water as she screamed. A mix of pleasure and guilt raced throughout her body as he finished, exiting her body. Catching her breath she watched as he dropped her leg and left her alone in the shower without a word. She pushed her self away from the tile, hearing him slam the bathroom door announcing his departure.

Not even the water pouring onto her face could hide the tears that covered her face.


	26. Smeared lip make up and towels

**(Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and favs, as always!!**

**I have a slight, problem. I know where I want the story to go from here but my question is: How long do you want this story to be? Please don't say, its my story-I pick. I am asking YOU guys. Do you want it really long? Or do you want the ending soon? You pick :)**

**Songs:**

The Fray-Little House

**Muse-Starlight**

**Matchbox Twenty-Push**

**Eskimo Joe-London Bombs**

**xoxoxo times a million )**

Still avoiding the mirror, Emilie slowly emerged from the shower, soaking wet and extremely sore. She opened the closet door in the bathroom and saw all the towels were missing, as was the blanket she brought in with her. Emilie tried her best to control her anger and frustration.

"I know it was him," she mumbled.

She stood in the middle of the room, covering herself thinking of what she could do. She was getting colder by the minute and was so tempted to just hop back in the shower until a couple raps upon the door interrupted her thoughts.

"All dried off?" she heard him snicker at the bathroom door.

"Can I have a towel?" Emilie sounded forceful and determined.

"How rude!" The Joker retorted, his voice a pitch higher.

"Can I have a towel, _please_?" The annoyance in her voice was not hard to miss.

"There's a towel in my room," His footsteps were heard soon after he spoke.

As always when she became angry she swore, "Fuck it." She inhaled deeply, fists clenched by her sides. She covered her chest with her arms, opened the bathroom door as quietly as she could then looked around the corner making sure her coast was clear. No one was present so she bolted to the Joker's bedroom and grabbed the first thing she saw-the blanket and wrapped her wet body in it. She was quite relieved until she heard the door slam shut.

"Now _that _was a sight to see," The Joker smiled, wagging a finger at her frightened, embarrassed form, standing in the middle of the room.

"You're disgusting." Emilie glared at him, seeing his make-up back again. It was neater than before and his hair looked greener usual. He walked closer to her, slouching slightly, only causing her to walk away in fear.

"I am not the one running around naked here," The Joker cocked his head, appearing serious.

"Where are my clothes?" Emilie stood tall, "I am getting fed up with these games."

"You haven't seen nothin' dearie." The Joker smirked, pushing her unto the bed, gently.

Emilie held the blanket tight around her with one hand while the other held her up on his bed. The Joker rushed over to her and straddled her, pulling out his knife, holding it up to her bare neck.

"Its an honor seeing my marks upon your body," the Joker leaned closer to examine the damage he had done to her. Her neck was badly bruised and a scab had begun to form where he bit her and her shoulders were about the same. He looked up at her lips and saw a little scab from where he had bit her the previous night. After seeing his work, he pushed her down completely, pressing his lips against hers. He loved the feeling of them. He could not get enough, especially when she kissed him back. He did not want to be gentle but he was, just for a bit, hoping she would willingly kiss him back. His hands held her face, gently like a lover would. Minutes passed until she finally took his face in her hands, returning his kiss. Her fingers began running through his hair, pulling him closer to her. He pulled back wanting to see her beg for him to come back to her level. She looked flustered and that only made him want her more.

Emilie looked at his smeared lip make up, and smiled hoping he did not catch it. He leaned forward and they started to kiss again, gently then rougher than before. They started to grab at one another everywhere, breathing heavily. He climbed fully on top of her, his knees on either side of her body.

"I missed you," Emilie spoke tenderly into his neck as he kissed hers. Her nails dug into his lower back as he went back to her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth, causing her nails to dig deeper. He felt Emilie begin to play with his belt and stiffened at the start of her forcefulness. A soft moan escaped from his mouth just as a hard pounding was heard upon his bedroom door.

The Joker did not stop kissing her until the pounding got louder and Emilie's nails retracted. He lifted his head up and looked towards the door yelling, "What?"

"Boss, Harvey is in the Hospital now. He is still alive."

"What a trooper!" The Joker laughed, jumping off of Emilie, landing on the floor dramaticly. He completely changed from being aroused to back to being his usual self. He adjusted his coat and pants, watching Emilie sit up, making sure she was covered.

"I'll be out in a minute. Get the boys ready. Don't forget the duct tape." The Joker helped Emilie stand up and kissed her once more, one hand holding her head steady. He saw the sadness in her blue eyes, realizing then that she was getting too attached.

"I promise I won't leave again," Emilie kissed his cheek, and then stood still trying to keep her towel wrapped around her. She seemed sincere when she spoke and that was what concerned the Joker. But what concerned him the most was that he did not want her to leave either.

"Yeah, too attached." The Joker thought.

"You are going to have to gain my trust," He cocked an eyebrow. "Until then, you have to be locked up." He clapped his hands together and as if it were planned, the bedroom door opened. Charlie walked in causally, but his eyes widened at the sight of Emilie's condition.

Emilie stood behind the Joker, extremely embarrassed. She felt her face burning up. The Joker turned around to see her hiding protectively behind him and said, "Red suits you." Emilie instantly looked at the ground; more embarrassed than she had ever been and hoped the topic would get off of her and on to something else-fast.

"Put her in her room. Make sure she is locked in and every door and window is locked." Charlie simply nodded, waiting for the sign to take Emilie. The Joker turned around to face Emilie again and put his hands on her bare shoulders and pulled her into him, kissing then biting her lip. Charlie, uncomfortable, looked away. He fidgeted with his wristwatch while Emilie begged the Joker not to lock her up again.

"Please, I can't do it." She pleaded with him but she could tell by his stern experssion that he was not letting her anyone change his mind-especially her. She did not like begging for things but this was an exception.

"Well, if you wouldn't have run away, thinking _you _made the rules around here, you would not be getting locked up now." His hands flicked in the air as he spoke each word. Emilie's eyes narrowed, upset obviously. The Joker shrugged his shoulders and walked away. "Lock her up." He said without looking back at them.

Emilie bent down to pick up her clothes but Charlie grabbed her before she could successfully obtain them.

"Charlie, let me at least get my clothes!" Emilie yelled, thrashing around, cautious of the towel.

"Boss never said anything about your clothes." He hauled her over to the tiny room and threw her into it, closing the door before she had a chance to yell again.

"Open the door!" Emilie screamed at the top of lungs, pounding the door with one hand. "This is ridiculous." Emilie sighed, pacing the room. Suddenly, the light to the room flickered causing Emilie to glare up at the light bulb, struggling to stay alive. Emilie shook her head slowly, not believing her luck. She heard a light 'pop' then the light shut off.

"Great, just what I need." The two things that frightened her the most aside from spiders, windowless rooms and darkness. She slowly sat down, right next to the door, watching the little light come in from the bottom. With her knees to her chest, she tried her best to stay warm and most of all calm.


	27. What are you hiding from me?

**(Author's Note: Thank you SO much for the many reviews and favs! It makes me so happy to read your thoughts about my work :)**

xoxo)

The burning sensation deep in her throat woke her up. Seeing nothing but darkness, Emilie quickly remembered what had led her here again. The burning sensation continued to increase and rise into her mouth area. She quickly stood up, hoping it would disappear. Instantly, she felt light headed and suddenly exceedingly nauseous. She clutched her stomach instinctively with one hand while the other held the damp towel close to her body. Emilie absolutely feared throwing up and tried her hardest to get her mind off of the thought. She steadied her breathing and slowly walked back and forth a few steps, staying close to the door. Her nervous feeling was unfortunately still present. Emilie just closed her eyes, not like it mattered-the room was nearly pitch black. She continued to pace until she felt it coming up in her throat.

"No, no no!" Her mind panicked.

She leaned her head back, covering her mouth with her palm and prayed she would not vomit. Her eyes had begun to water and then she realized she could not prevent it from coming anymore. Despite her fear of the dark, she ran farthest from the door and kneeled down feeling her body involuntarily shake as she fell on her hands. Her body convulsed as she vomited in the corner. She wiped her mouth with the back of her right hand, gagging at the smell. She stood up, slowly and went back to retrieve the towel. Her legs felt like jell-o as she walked back to the door. As she sat back down she felt her forehead, but it was not at all warm. She could not recall eating anything last night at all or even eating at all actually.

She relaxed, somewhat, against the wall nearest the door, the feeling of nausea still wavering. She removed the towel and felt the right side of her lower abdomen feeling the decent sized scab. She then gently touched the part of her neck and shoulders were the Joker had injured her. On top of all that, her insides were also extremely sore from their sexual encounters. She was no longer upset with him, but was thankful she was back with him again. As she was about to close her eyes, she felt another wave of nausea hit her like a brick wall leading her back to the corner.

* * *

When the door opened and Charlie forced her up, Emilie felt weak, dehydrated and extremely hungry. She vomited about four times before his arrival.

"What is your deal?" Charlie asked, holding her up by her left forearm. Emilie sluggishly shrugged her shoulders, gazing at the unclean floor.

"You don't know." Charlie was not in the mood for her games. He led her out into the hallway, letting go once she stood on her own, telling her the Joker wanted to see her in the dinning area.

"Surprise, you're still here!" The Joker giggled.

Emilie was not going anywhere. She only wished he would believe her. He allowed her to eat some cereal under his supervision. Emilie was quite reluctant on eating but knew her body needed the nutrients.

She finished the cereal in a matter of minutes and then ran off to the bathroom soon after her last bite, without a word. She no longer cared about the bathroom's condition-her body was in pain. She held her arms around the bowl of the toilet and closed her eyes as she vomited once more. She leaned back, the towel covering her and wiped her mouth upon it. She grumbled, appositely disgusted with her current predicament. She caught sight of the Joker dreading his words.

"I never said you were _fat_." His tone was cruel. He leaned against the doorframe looking down at her with disgust. Emilie was frustrated enough.

"Can I have my clothes, please?"

"Was it my food?" The Joker completely ignored her question, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No! I mean…I don't know. I don't even know!" Her voice rose and fell with each statement. She flushed the toilet then stood up, making sure she was fully covered and washed her face and hands under the Joker's watchful eyes. Emilie accidentally caught a glimpse of herself and was shocked to see how pale she appeared. Dark circles under her eyes made her look away, and quickly grab the hand towel the Joker held out to her. She dried her face and hands, threw the towel on floor then watched as the Joker causally stepped aside for her. He observed with a grin as she stepped into his bedroom, head hand clutching her stomach.

Emilie retrieved her intimates from the bedroom floor, quickly put them on then found the bag of clothes the Joker had brought for her. She picked out a dark red t-shirt that fit her just right and grabbed some khaki shorts that were a size too big. She tied them as tight as she could with the built-in belt to keep them from falling down. She retreated back to the bathroom, ignoring the Joker sharpening his switchblade. She put some toothpaste on her finger and tried her best to clean her mouth, listening to the scrape of metal against metal nearby. She wiped her mouth then brushed her hair with her fingers, as best as she could without a brush.

"What are you hiding from me?" The Joker raised an eyebrow, coming up from behind her. Emilie was confused by his question. They both looked at each other from the mirror, not a word was spoken. He stood behind her, his hands creeping around her neck, holding it still firmly. Emilie looked at the sink below, embarrassed of how pale she looked.

"Look," He spoke into her forcing her to look at their faces in the mirror. She could have just closed her eyes but she just starred deeply. The dark circles were not as visible as before but they were still there as were her marks left by the Joker. His fingers traced her collar bone as Emilie stood still only her slight breathing was heard. His fingers touched her bruises and the other marks he left. His fingers then touched her lips, as his body pressed deeper into her back. She watched every move he made, only wishing she was facing the other direction. Suddenly, he spun her around.

"What.Are.You.Hiding.From.Me?" He spoke through slightly gritted teeth.

"Nothing," She became alert as his blade became visible.

They stood almost nose-to-nose, The Joker pressing Emilie into the sink.

"Do you think I am stupid?" He leaned his head on its side, watching her face and body movements intently. Emile felt weak in every aspect of the word. She could scarcely think straight, let alone wonder what he was talking about.

She felt her stomach growl as the nauseous feeling dissipated. He took her chin roughly in his gloved left hand quickly turning her head left then right as if he were examining her. He squinted his eyes, moving his jaw forward. Emilie no longer questioned him or most of actions. She had to learn early on, that some things he did were without reason.

"We'll see how things end up." He released his grip then walked away, into the kitchen. Emilie soon followed suit in hopes they would talk some more. About anything!

She wanted to be around him, especially now that she was not feeling well. She wanted some sort of comfort and solace. Walking into the living room, she just about laughed. "Comfort? Joker? Ha!" She kept her head high as she thought to herself.

In the living room the Joker took off his purple jacket and threw it carelessly over the couch. He acted like he never saw her walk in and brushed past her into the kitchen.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Emilie was determined.

"We'll see," the Joker mumbled, opening the fridge.

Emilie leaned her left side against the counter watching him, just wishing she could touch him. He pulled out a bottle of something out of the fridge and drank a good amount of it. He set the glass bottle down in front of Emilie, leaving a few sips left for her.

"Enjoy."

Emilie waited until he left to read the label. Vodka. She pushed it away, disgusted and went to follow him into his bedroom.

"What did I do? One minute you won't you leave me alone and now your ignoring me!"

The Joker flopped down on his bed. Emilie stood near him, ignoring the slight feeling of recurring nausea. Devoid of warning, the Joker threw a knife past her head, sticking into the wall behind her. Emilie's eyes enlarged, cautiously stepping a few steps back.

"I'm gonna wait it out a few days. See what happens. Hopefully, I'm not losin my mind."

"You already have," Emilie whispered.

She began to walk away, not looking back until she felt his arms encircle her waist. She grinned, turning her head around to meet his.

"You're the one losing your mind here," The Joker taunted.

He rotated her body to face his and roughly grabbed the nape of her neck, forcing her to kiss him. Just for a moment, Emilie forgot she was sick and was just happy to have him kiss her.

* * *

That evening, the Joker and his men left. Emilie was permitted to stay in the Joker's bedroom, locked of course, and was given a little food. Curious and bored stiff, Emilie looked under his bed and saw stacks upon stacks of newspapers, magazines and a few books. Rather than be enormously bored and reflect about her body's pains, she decided to sift through the items and pick one to read. She grabbed the three books first and was fascinated by the titles.

Psychology. Weapons of Modern Day Times. Histories Greatest Disasters.

She finished the book third book first and was going to proceed to the next two, when she heard a door slam. She became energized again knowing the Joker was home again. She hurriedly stuffed everything back under his bed and sat up, anxious and thrilled.

As expected, the Joker opened the door soon after the first door slam was heard but was not expected was him walking past her as if she was not present. He started removing articles of his clothing, not caring where they ended up. Emilie no longer felt sick but decided against thinking about it-just in case.

The Joker soon walked over to Emilie. She was unsure of how he was going to react to her. It was never the same. She had missed him but she prepared herself as much as she could.

He stood in front of her, licking his lips a few times. Emilie so badly wanted to make the first move, but she was not entirely sure of how he would receive it.

"Wanna know what I did today?" His voice was giddy and he looked like a spring about to jump. He stood before her just in a purple dress shit and pants, his face inching closer and closer to hers. Emilie watched his shaky hands come up in the air and clap once. She blinked her eyes, and shook herself a bit.

"Just wanted to make sure you were playing attention to me." He wagged a finger at her.

"I always am," She thought. The nodding of her head signaled him to continue.

"Well, I killed a couple important but worthless people-that's nothing out of the ordinary. _But _what was _really _electrifying was that I burned over 30 million dollars cash!" He laughed but Emilie just stood there dumbfounded.

"Isn't killing a person more _dramatic_ than burning money?" Emilie questioned afraid of his answer.

"Oh, they're both but its fun to truly break a person down. Destroy everything they want and care about!" He smiled and continued, "Make them beg, Emilie."

Hearing him say her name, sent chills down her spine faster than lighting. She smiled right back at him, her hands pulling him closer to her by his belt.


	28. The Result

**(Author's Note: Thank you again and again for the many reviews and favs!! I love reading your reviews and seeing your opinions and thoughts :) Also, I am leaving for Basic Training coming this November not September as I have previously stated. Anyway, besides the fact that I am extremely nervous, I will get as much of the story done as I can. When I get back from Basic I will finish it.  
**

**xoxo)**

That evening, both Emilie and the Joker sat at the table and ate TV dinners. Emilie was still cautious eating but finished her entire meal anyway. They were getting along for most of the day until Charlie came into the picture. Emile welcomed Charlie with a sincere smile while the Joker ignored him, apparently absorbed in his meal. Awkwardly, Charlie stood waiting for the Joker to acknowledge his presence. Emilie saw how fidgety Charlie looked and it concerned her. He was not the type to act this way.

"Boss," Charlie stuttered, his hands deep in his front jean pockets. The Joker still did not glance up but Charlie proceeded with, "I was wonderin' if I could go visit my brother." Emilie was shocked. Of course even criminals had family but the thought of them visiting and acting 'normal' seemed odd to her. The Joker continued eating, both his elbows placed on the table as if Charlie never spoke.

"He's in Decatur. About twenty miles south from here." His voice was a little shaky.

"Get outta my sight." The Joker spoke without so much as a glimpse at Charlie.

Charlie stood unsure of what to do then left to his room, sulking.

After finishing her meal. Emilie was still hungry but decided not to say a word about it. The Joker finished minutes later, kicking his chair back and instructed Emilie to throw their plates away. She did as she was told and watched him head for the door, "I'll be back later, Beautiful." He winked at her then rushed out the main door.

* * *

Days passed quicker than usual and Emilie's sickness was for the most part, vacant. All she knew now was that it was nearing the last day of July. She recalled that she was first brought here in mid-May. After a prolonged, hot shower Emilie caught sight of her stomach. It was sticking out more than usual. Odd, because she only ate one trivial meal a day, due to the Joker's stinginess. She pushed it with her fingers and then tried to suck in her stomach. She could a little bit but the budge was still present. Fearing the absolute worst, Emilie tried to recall her last menstrual cycle. She thought of the absence of her period was due to stress but maybe it was not. Her heart began to race, as she quickly got dressed, afraid of looking at her stomach. She looked at her stomach again, but the bump was still visible from her clothes.

"Its not possible. I would have noticed it earlier!" She said aloud, hoping to get her mind off the absurd topic. She examined herself in the mirror from every angle but bit her lip, fearing her worst thoughts might be correct.

* * *

Emilie could not stop looking at her stomach. She kept touching it, hoping it would diminish. She paced the apartment, anxiously waiting for the Joker to come back from wherever he was. She had not seen him since the day Charlie asked to see his brother. She was worried sick and asked Charlie every waking minute where he was but all she received in response was a simple shrug of the shoulders. Emilie noticed that the Joker's men came and went but Charlie was always in the apartment.

"Why doesn't he just leave?" Emilie thought, watching him pout on the couch. He was aimlessly watching some television program about dolphins.

Emilie was starving but resisted her urge to eat. Maybe it was the food she ate her that made her feel and look bloated. True, she hardly ate because of the lack of food in the apartment but she did not want to risk it. She had also been experiencing a lot of heartburn lately, odd because she had never had heartburn in her life. Shaking it off, she sat beside Charlie and watched television until they both fell asleep.

* * *

A sharp pain was felt upon her face, forcing her eyes open. She saw the Joker punch Charlie in the jaw, awaking him as well. Emilie tired to sit up but the Joker and another man were standing in front of Charlie and Emilie's placement on the couch.

"So this is what you two do when I am gone…play house." Emilie watched as the Joker and the unknown man pulled out guns pointing them at Emilie and Charlie.

"We were just watching TV!" Charlie argued defensively.

Emilie nodded quickly in agreement. Seeing the Joker point a gun at her, made her lose her mind. He gestured for her to stand up and she obeyed, fearing the gun. He pushed her away with his free hand, telling her to back away. She almost tripped over her feet as she watched the Joker point his gun at Charlie. The unknown man stood close to the Joker also pointing a gun at Charlie.

"Funny how this is going to end." The Joker smiled.

"What are you doing?!" Emilie yelled. She did understand what he was doing or who this man was.

"Emilie, you and I have something to discuss after I am finished here." He inched closer to Charlie's quivering body on the couch.

"How did you enjoy her?" The Joker accused Charlie.

"What?" Charlie was furious that his Boss would accuse him touching Emilie. It was her choice to sit by him. "Its not my fault you were gone for days."

Emilie knew his words were a very poor choice. Nothing happened between her and Charlie. They barely spoke and the only time they were in the same room for more than a minute was when she fell asleep on the couch beside him. She could not help it. She was feeling more exhausted with each passing day.

"Nothing happened!" Emilie pressed.

The Joker turned around to face her, throwing a plastic bag holding some sort of box. Emilie missed his throw, not to coordinated and picked it up off the floor. She saw inside the box was a pregnancy test kit. Her eyes darted up towards the Joker confused.

"What is this for?" asked Emilie, holding the box and plastic bag in separate hands.

"To prove me wrong." Emilie took his words in carefully.

"Boss, I would never touch her. I never did." Emilie looked back at Charlie and saw beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Emilie, just go into the bathroom like a good little girl and do what the little pink box asks of you." The Joker pushed the gun into her back forcing her into the bathroom.

"What-"

"Just do it."

She sat upon the toilet seat, pulled her shorts and panties down and tried her hardest to pee on the white stick she held in her shaky hands.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath, as she felt pee on her hands, trying to steady her arm. Finally, done she flushed the toilet and pulled up her clothing. She avoiding looking at the stick, while washing her hands. Their voices became louder outside of the bathroom door, only making her more upset and scared. She dried her hands then went back to the sink and saw the one thing she never wanted to see in her life at that moment.

A plus sign.


	29. The Terrible Aftermath

**(Author's Note: THANK YOU for the reviews and favs! ! I hope you guys can see Chapter 28, I heard it is not showing up for some. I am trying to fix this problem the best I can. Also, speaking of chapters-this was kinda rushed. If it is pretty horrendous, Respectively tell me what I can do to improve it. I love the ending the middle to me is not as I would have liked it to be. ANYWAY, sorry for the rambling. Again, thank you so so so much for reading!**

xoxo)

The white stick sat upon the sink, just bearing the awful truth. Emilie was frozen, expect for her racing heart. She stood in the middle of the room, lifting up her shirt to see her stomach, now knowing its contents. Tears were welling up, and her throat was tightening. One hand rubbed her stomach slowly as if she expected to feel something from the baby.

"Baby? A baby." Saying the word aloud made it seem more real. "Baby…" Her fingers lightly traced around her bellybutton and stomach, her mind was in an inclusive daze.

A gunshot like blast was heard from outside the bathroom, snapping Emilie out of her stun.

She only prayed Charlie was not hurt. Sure they did not get a long every now and then but he was like the brother she never had. If she could even compare him to that. She burst through the bathroom door and stopped as soon as the Joker turned around to face her.

"Where's Charlie?" Her words ran together.

"Who?" The Joker titled his head, squinting his eyes.

"Where is Charlie?" Emilie spoke each word as slow as she could under the pressure she felt.

The Joker took slow, careful steps over to Emilie and circled her, not taking his eyes off her face. Her body followed his as he stopped circling and pushed her gently into a wall.

"Where did you guys _do it_?" The Joker looked repulsed as the words left his lips. His eyes scrutinizing her quivering form beneath him.

"What? What are you talking about?" She licked her chap lips.

"Don't play dumb with me Emilie. Where did he _throw himself _at you? Hmm?"

"Where is Charlie? I am not answering your ridiculous questions until you answer my simple one." Emilie backfired.

" Things aren't always so sim-ple," the Joker flashed his blade.

"Nothing happened between us. That's it." Emilie voice was lower this time. She was becoming frustrated with him. How else could she possibly defend herself and Charlie?

Immediately, The Joker headed into the bathroom and retrieved the white stick bearing the dreaded plus sign. Emilie braced herself for his wrath to come.

Emerging from the bathroom, the Joker swung the Stick in his right hand, like a clock's pendulum. Emilie's eyes watched it until he threw it hard on the floor, hearing it crack into pieces.

"Its apparent you two know each other better than I _thought._"

"You do know that _you_ and _I _have had sex. Or are _you _just playing dumb?" Emilie bravely threw his words back at him.

It took the Joker a few seconds to endow with an advisable retort.

"I don't want anyone else touching you, least of all Charlie."

Emilie watched him saunter away parting her with his questionable terminology. A hand ran across her stomach then she followed him into the living room.

"Where is he?" her voice quivered while her eyes surveyed the room looking for anything out of place.

The unfamiliar man along with Charlie were no longer present in the living room, giving Emilie great cause for alarm.

She then decided to attempt to open Charlie's bedroom door, just as the Joker pushed her away.

"Ah, ah aaah, I would not do that if I were you."

"Bring him out."

"Good idea!" The Joker joyfully skipped a few steps over to the door and opened it motioning with his hands for the inhabitants to show themselves.

Emilie peered around the Joker's shoulders trying to see who was currently in Charlie's bedroom.

Her question was soon answered, as she saw Charlie bound up and gagged. The unfamiliar man had Charlie's arms tied behind his back and was helping him walk forward, hearing Charlie mumble something inaudible.

Emilie tried to run up to him, but the Joker pushed her aside. "_Poor_ Romeo and Juliet!" The Joker held his clenched fists to his chest, mocking sadness and concern. Emilie's eyebrows furrowed as she watched the Joker jump in front of Charlie.

"Make _me_ the best man, will ya?" The Joker jumped up and down, giggling softly.

"Why are you doing this?" Emilie asked her fists clenching at her sides. She only wished she could understand him, at least just this once.

"I already told you _nothing_ happened between us that shouldn't have." Emilie was trying her best but knew that it probably was not going to save Charlie.

Charlie's eyes watched the Joker fearfully, hoping Emilie would be more persuasive then she was.

"Why do you even _care _about what happens to him?" No longer grinning, the Joker watched Emilie's face carefully.

"Unlike you, I don't want to see anyone die."

"Who said anything about death, beautiful?" he purred.

Emilie swallowed and stood with her shoulders back, trying her best to look composed. He took three long steps and held her firmly by her shoulders, searching her face.

"Tell me the truth," The Joker whispered, meaning for Emilie to hear him only.

"I am," She choked on her oncoming sobs.

Crying in front of anyone, especially the Joker made Emilie feel like the weakest human being alive. "Why does he do this do me?" She thought, watching him push her hair behind her ears. He gave her a devilish grin, watching her cowering beneath his stare.

"Put him in his room." The Joker than grabbed Emilie and led her to his own bedroom.

"What are we going to do?" Emilie asked him, once they were alone in the Joker's bedroom.

"_We_?" he asked pleasantly but Emilie knew he was acting anything but.

Emilie blushed embarrassed. "About my-umm situation." She averted her glance away from his, fearing his answer.

"Well, that's for Charlie to deal with. You and him already have this conn-nec-tion!" He waved his hands after his last word, watching the hurt show on Emilie's face.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"The test didn't lie, Emilie. I believe that you are indeed, _Pregnant_." He uttered the last word with a look of disgust. He looked like he was completely mortified that she was carrying his child.

"Its yours," Emilie whispered referring to the unborn child, sitting down upon his bed. She looked behind her at the bed and sighed.

"We'll see," he grumbled.

"Stop saying that!" Emilie bolted up from her spot at the bed and walked up to him. "I have never been with any guy except for you and you _know_ that!" Emilie was insulted and hurt he would think such things of her.

"Do I? Funny how you think you know me, Emilie. Funny how anyone thinks they know _me._" He snapped.

Emilie pressed her lips together, trying to stay collected. "I'm scared." Emilie admitted to him about her pregnancy. She took one of his hands and gripped it tightly, whether it was for moral support or just for his attention, neither knew.

"When aren't you?" He reminded her, shoving her away.

Emilie watched him pace the room; obviously worried she was pregnant too. Maybe this was a dream? Maybe she was not even pregnant at all! If it were a dream, she would be extremely thrilled.

"Don't give your hopes up." Her mind told her.

She gradually walked up to him and then took him by surprise and kissed him fully on the lips. He stopped short; taken aback she had finally kissed him of her own free will. This was all he wanted from her, something he did not have to force. She held onto his shirt and spoke into his chest, not wanting to meet his gaze, "I love you."

She waited for it. She waited for the smart remark, the hitting, and the insults. When none came, she backed away from him, watching his face turn from that of a scowl to a deer in headlights look.

"Not the kind of response I thought nor wanted…" Emilie thought to herself, still backing away. Had she stunned him into silence?

Eventually, they made their way to themselves again and were both still utterly silent. Emilie wanted him again. His lips, his calmness for once, and his arms around her.

"Look, you telling me that won't change things," He spoke against her lips, his arms encircling her waist.

"I hope so," Her voice barely above a whisper, as she gently pushed herself into him, smiling into his chest.

"Please don't hurt Charlie though," Emilie spoke into his chest, after a few minutes had passed between them.

Abruptly, he pushed her away rougher than before, giving her a stare. She saw his fury building up within him, causing her to put her guard back up.

"What did I do?" She thought, her heart aching. "I said it because I wanted to! Not because I had to, or…or for anyone else!" She spoke aloud truthfully, her entire body going into shock.

"So, that was it…hmm?" His eyes rolled up to the ceiling then back at Emilie, "One big _plan_ to save, Charlie."

"What?! No!" Emilie felt insulted and offended by his cruel assumption.

"You amuse me," He shook his head, rubbing his temples with one hand ferociously.

Emilie walked up to him but he just slapped her with such force, almost knocking her off her already unsteady feet. He slapped her once more, harder than the first, preventing her from approaching him any further. Her mouth was agape with embarrassment and sadness, feeling the sting of his slap.

He pushed his stringy hair out of his face then walked to the door, but before he opened the door to leave he left her with, "He can have you and your little _bastard_."

Emilie was never so hurt in her entire life. His harsh, undeserved words hurt her more than any physical pain he had ever insured upon her. She loved him. She left her family and friends to be with him, was that not enough for him? The pain in her chest only increased making it harder for her breathe. She watched with sorrow as he hastily ran out the door, slamming it on her face. She bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry. She leaned her head back and ran her fingers through her hair, forcing it away from her face. Her eyes disobeyed her and released the tears building up, upon her pale cheeks. Seconds later, She walked over to his little lamp by his bed and unplugged it before slamming it hard against the door, screaming.


	30. Bowling ball bags

**(Author's Note: Thank you so much as always and forever for the favs and reviews!! :) This one is short because I feel awful for not uploading in like a century-so here!**

xoxo)

She was not leaving.

At least, that's what she hoped.

Hours had slowly ticked away while Emilie lay, covered in his bed sheets, clutching his pillow to her chest. She slowly curled herself up in the fetal position and tried to fall asleep on his bed. Her mind replayed the events of her day over and over and the one that kept her awake was what he said to her before he left. She shut her eyes, hoping the tears would not come as she heard his voice ring in her ears.

"_He can have you and your little bastard." _

She bit the pillow and curled her body close to it, smelling him. It only hurt her more to recognize his scent when she knew he was not right beside her. She wished she could take back what she said to make him upset with her. With the Joker, you do not get second chances. Once you mess up-that is it. Emilie did not even know if he was even returning back to the apartment. She prayed he would but knew that was quite a ridiculous thing to pray for. She was a Christian and praying for a murderer to come back to her like he was some kind of Knight in Shinning armor was completely farfetched. God was probably raising his eyebrow at that. Pray for the end or world hunger and poverty not to be reunited with a killer.

Emilie turned over on her back and groaned. The wait was killing her inside. Is he coming back or not? She wanted a definite answer but decided to roll back on her side, facing the pile wood nailed onto the window and let her breathing lure her to sleep.

* * *

She woke up thinking no time had passed at all until she tried to turn and felt someone laying next to her. With little movement, Emilie turned on her other side to face the other person. The room was completely dark aside from the sliver of light coming out from under the bedroom door.

"You're alive." She heard the Joker's sarcasm clearly.

Without a word, she slid her body closer to his, leaving no space between them. She held her breath as the Joker wrapped an arm around her waist. She attempted to relax but her heartbeat's increasing speed made it quite difficult to do so.

"I'm sorry." Emilie apologized, her head nuzzling against his chest. "I don't wanna fight with you."

In response, he kissed her forehead then proceeded to rub her back until they both finally fell asleep together.

* * *

Emilie woke up alone and sat up, eager to see where the Joker was now. She put on a different pair of jean shorts and a long sleeved pink t-shirt and afterward walked out and spotted the Joker in the Kitchen. She did not want to miss one moment with the Joker and smiled, seeing him conversing calmly with Charlie and a familiar thug member. She stepped forward, causing them to stop once she was seen. She smiled weakly at them, showing her not so prefect teeth.

She sensed something was wrong by the way they were standing.

"Charlie, get the _material_, now." Charlie hesitated at the sign of Emilie, his face turning a light pink. He obeyed the Joker's orders and brushed past Emilie into his boss's bedroom, almost running.

Emilie looked back at Charlie then quickly jerked her head to see the Joker alone.

"What's going on?" Emilie walked closer to the Joker.

Checking his cellular phone in his pant's pocket then shoving it back in, he looked up at Emilie. His facial expression was indescribable. It was a mix of sadness, worry and anger.

"You're leaving," He could not meet her eyes.

"No! I want to stay!" The panic was clearly present in Emilie's voice.

"You have _no_ choice in the matter. None. At. All."

Emilie reached out to grab the Joker's left hand but snapped her head around when she heard Charlie approaching. In his hands, he carried a brown leather bag about the size of a bowling ball and handed it to his boss.

Emilie's eyes quickly shifted to the bag now in the Joker's grasp.

"Everything's gonna be one big bl-ur." The Joker mumbled as he set the bag down, unzipping it rapidly. He took out some sort of mask, the kind given to patients at hospitals. Not liking the current situation, Emilie backed away, catching the Joker's eye.

"Charlie, hold her still."


	31. Weak is an understatment

**(Author's Note: Thank you SO much for the reviews and favs!**

**The long delay was due to my most recent purchase of a Flip Video. Omg it is the most fun I have had in a while :) Anyway, we are nearing the end of my fanfiction sooo yeah. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I loved writing it! Don't be afraid to review, I love hearing what everyone has to say.  
**

**xoxo**

"No, what's going on?" Emilie demanded, urging an answer.

The Joker held the mask in one hand and the bottle object in the other. A clear plastic tube starting from the top of the bottle and ended in the middle of the mask connected the items. Charlie held Emilie's arms tightly behind her back while the Joker made sure the tube was securely fastened before looking up at her.

"To put it more simp-ly, I can't keep you here anymore."

"What?! Why?" Emilie was confused and watched him with unblinking eyes.

"Well, you're all…" He pointed a finger at her stomach, resulting in his body convulsing for a few seconds as if he were repulsed by the thought of her with child.

Emilie glanced down at her stomach then back up to meet his eyes. "Because I'm pregnant?" Emilie asked meekly.

"No, well that's _one _of the reasons, beautiful." The Joker then lowered his voice and spoke gently into Emilie's ear, "In all seriousness though, you don't belong here." When finished, he stood erect, pushing hair off his make-up covered face.

"Don't you get it? I _want_ to be here!" Emilie protested tentatively, trying to escape from Charlie's grasp. The Joker scratched the nape of his neck, while eyeing the floor, "You aren't safe here." His words were high pitched but soft.

His eyes moved from the floor to Charlie's and then Emilie. He was no longer smiling. Tears filled Emilie's eyes and her mouth trembled slightly. The Joker saw the hurt and lack of confidence in Emilie's pale countenance, which only revealed to him her true feelings. He was not changing his mind nonetheless.

"What's that?" Emilie indicated her head towards the mask and bottle in the Joker's hands. He heard the trembling fear in her voice, and brushed it off.

"Basically, its gonna make you forget being here. Forget me, Charlie and everything else that happened here. Maybe forget a couple years of be-loved memories that you will _never_ get back."

Emilie felt her heart stop. Forget him? Forget being here with him? Forget the fact that she was pregnant with their child? It terrified her.

"If I have to leave, I'll leave." She reluctantly spoke, trying not to choke over her words. "But I don't want to forget you."

The Joker avoided her watery stare, fidgeting with the objects he held in his sweaty hands.

"What about our baby?" She said hesitantly, biting her lip after she spoke, feeling her arms become numb from Charlie's death grip. She watched as the Joker tried to speak but something inside him prevented him from saying anything until he cleared his throat, "You'll figure that out." Again he checked the bottle and finished with, "I'm doing this for you."

"For me?!" Emilie became absolutely enraged. "I want to be with you!" She struggled and kicked harder than before.

"Boss…" Charlie whispered motioning his head towards Emilie's.

The Joker approached them calmly, looking collected and determined. Emilie's tears were becoming uncontrollable now.

"Let her go for a minute," the Joker said absently. Emilie, without delay, suddenly embraced the Joker, gripping onto him harder than ever. She silently sobbed into his chest, clutching his jacket. Her face felt wet with tears as she moved her body into his.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she kept repeating faster and faster, hoping she would be able to get each word out clearly. Emilie half-expected him to hug her but was not surprised when he did not. She looked up at him, feeling weaker then she had ever felt in her life. Suddenly, he kissed her. Emilie wanted to melt as she felt his tongue thrust deep into her mouth. As soon as started he ended it, revealing a smug smirk upon his face.

"You won't do this. You won't let me go." Emilie fought, standing her ground as he backed away.

"And what makes you think I won't?" He retorted, changing their mood completely.

Biting her lip, Emilie swallowed trying to keep her tears from coming. She inhaled deeply watching him look up at the ceiling, licking his lips.

"All right Charlie," He sighed. Emilie heard something in his voice that was unusual. She did not have time to think about it as Charlie grabbed her again.

"Get off of me!" Emilie screamed and thrashed around. Her throat was beginning to swell and feel sore with each scream.

The Joker quickly placed the mask on her tear-covered face, covering her nose and her mouth. He planted a quick kiss upon her forehead as he tied the mask around her head, with much effort as she aggressively struggled to stay put. A lump was felt in her throat as she realized there was no stopping him. The Joker stayed close to her and snaked his arm around her waist to grip her hands as he turned on the gas. Emilie's eyes bolted open with fear and gripped his hand, to the best of her ability. He watched the gas fill up the clear mask, knowing Emilie was probably trying to hold her breath-not like it mattered. Seeing her react to the gas the way she did, only pained him inside but he knew it was best for the both of them. Seconds later, they locked eyes as they both gripped each other's hands, hearing her mumble inaudible words. Her entire body convulsed once then as seconds passed, the two men watched as Emilie's eyes' rolled back into her head. Her entire body soon went limp and stumped to the ground at the Joker's feet.


	32. Gotham General

**(Author's Note: Thank you all sooo very much for the reviews and favs! ! ! ! !**

**This is the last chapter of my fanfiction. I am writing an epilogue for this but other than that, this is finally done. I had a _so_ much fun writing this but I cannot drag it on forever. I wish I could though :) I know what I am writing for the last part of this fanfiction but if you have any suggestions or anything at all don't be afraid to review or message me your thoughts. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

Bright lights and the intense smell of bleach made Emilie come to her senses-somewhat. Her head throbbed and she felt extremely nauseous. She attempted to sit up in the stiff bed but saw through squinted eyes, tubes and bandages all over her body. She was dressed in normal clothes but covered with a cobalt colored blanket, which had specks of blood scattered upon it. She assumed the place where she currently laying was at a hospital. Her eyes scanned the room and saw another bed, vacant of course but other than that nothing. The room was bare aside from a bouquet of wildflowers near her bedside alongside her wallet.

She turned in the bed, cautious of the tubes and such and grabbed what she assumed was her own wallet. With it in her hands, she laid back down and opened it up. A picture of a man fell out onto her blanket-covered lap. With a raised eyebrow, Emilie picked it up and eyed the man's picture. He was not someone she recognized but soon lost interest in him when she heard voices outside her open room.

"She was found unconscious on an embankment near the Marietta River. An anonymous caller phoned authorities and they then brought her here." A man spoke calmly, as if he were simply discussing the weather.

"Are they talking about me?" Emilie whispered, closing her wallet. She tried to relax in the stiff hospital bed but it was difficult not knowing anything about her situation. She just wanted to get up and walk around, hopefully seeing her parents or anyone else she knew. However, she had no idea if she was severely hurt. Her body was sore and she saw bruises on her forearms and a few light scratches but other than that she felt and looked fine. From what she could observe from her standpoint anyway.

She closed her eyes as the voices dissipated and tried to remember what had happened that led her to a hospital. Maybe a concussion? She felt her head and neck but nothing was sore. She tried to think back to yesterday but nothing. A week ago, nothing. A month ago-still nothing. She was becoming frustrated and was about to throw her wallet across the room when she saw a middle-aged woman walk strut into the room followed by a police officer.

"Please don't question me, I have no idea what is going on," she thought, sitting up.

The woman let out an annoyed sigh and crossed her arms over her chest while the police officer, stood beside Emilie's bed. She blinked her eyes a few times, coming to realization that the woman and officer were her parents!

"Thank God we didn't tell anyone the first time she came back. The media just found out now." Her mother flipped her short red hair and stood closer to Emilie's beside.

"What-what happened to me?" Emilie asked, her voice cracking.

Both of her parents eyed one another then glanced back at their daughter. Just as her father began to speak a male doctor causally walked into the room, setting a clipboard down on a counter.

"How are ya feeling, Emilie?" The doctor, full of smiles appeared to be about fifty and his grey hair was aging faster than he was.

Emilie looked from her parents then back at the Doctor and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't remember anything." Her voice was small as her father rubbed her right arm.

"I don't expect you to. There are traces of some unknown gas in your body that have targeted your brain and memory cells. We are expecting you to regain some memory as the days pass though." He smiled but Emilie was not reassured or pleased with what she just heard.

"I have already told your parents this but," He cleared his throat, "You are about three months pregnant." If she were standing, Emilie would have fell.

"Pregnant?" She sat up, her mouth agape as she gripped the sides of the bed.

"How? I mean, I know _how_ but who? When did this happen? Where?" She spoke fast, unable to contain her anger and confusion as she watched the Doctor shrug his shoulders in response.

"I know nothing, nor do Police. We are hoping with the return of your memory, you will know what happened to you."

"I want answers now!" Emilie's mind was screaming.

"So, some _gas_ was put into my system and automatically I don't remember a thing?" Her voice rose and she saw her parents come closer to her. "How is it that no one knows what happened to me? How did I even get to this hospital? Where are we anyway?" She was becoming hysterical and her parents had never seen her act in such a way. Emilie ripped the tubes that were attached to her body and attempted to leave but her Father held her down.

"Emilie, relax," Her father's stern voice caused her to stay still but she was still furious.

The Doctor picked up his clipboard. "The Authorities and the Gotham General Hospital are trying their best to figure things out, Emilie. But we are almost positive; whoever did this to you did it intentionally. " He pressed an orange button on the wall near the door along with green and red buttons. A Hispanic nurse soon walked into the room, having the Doctor whisper in her ear before leaving. "Michelle will take care of you. I will be back soon." He smiled genuinely, tapping the doorframe with his clipboard before departure.

The nurse apparently named Michelle, silently hooked Emilie's body up with the tubes again and adjusted her bed so that it was lying straight, forcing Emilie to lay flat.

"Would you like something to eat?" The nurse pressed some buttons on a machine that stood near her bed then looked up at Emilie.

"She'll be fine." Her father answered for her. The nurse nodded then pointed to an orange button on Emilie's bed frame. "If you need me, just press this." She was gone and closed the door after her leaving Emilie alone with her displeased parents.

"I am so confused," Emilie laid on the bed, both her arms above her head in frustration. Her father pushed her hair out of her face, watching tears roll out of her blue eyes.

"I love you," He whispered watching her slowly shut her eyes, hopefully relaxing. Her mother finally took hold of Emile's hand and squeezed it tightly, wondering what her daughter was thinking.

* * *

**Endless thank you's to the following _amazing_ people and to anyone who was anonymous :**

012345678910 / A Last kiss for Succubus / A song of Agony / Affectionate-Sinner / Aliquis / Angelic Vixen / AngryCupcake / Arathi.x / Astria07 / Avelo / BallroomBlitz10 / Beast's Harlot / Bloody.Desert.Rose.13 / Blueshampoo44 / Born to do dishes / BrokenAngel199 / CaptainJacksBabe / Chaos Apple / Ckuznetsov / Cogitatione / Concocted Reality / ConverseChick007 / CrazyGunFire / Crimson-Embers / Crissia / DarknessinShadows / DeadlyElegance / Ejipuchian Godedesusu / Elle Kerston / Emily Hargreaves / FallinAngelGirl / Fire-Phoenix13 / Firefly252 / Fuyu Tenshi / Genuine Jennifer / GladeSistas / Harlequin Sequins / Hell's Author / I am Colorbind / IPaperMonstersI / Incarnate009 / Jack John Crane / Jenna Von Cannon / Jhaylin / Jokerslady666 / KayleeLovesMERDER / LOPE / LilyHellsing / Little Rave-Hawk/  
Loretta Lolita / LostGirl702 / LunarEclipse17 / Lupicinus / Madelynn Rae / Mademoiselle Michelle / MandaPreston / MissHazelGreen / Mrs Scarlett / Nelle07 / No. 6 / Nocturnalwitch / Obsidiana26 / Peyton16 / PhantasmBunny / Phantom's Ange / Pirate College Graduate / RPattzlikewhoahh / RainyTown / Ruby2005773 / SasoriKun9 / SerenitySparrow / Shinodita / Shostakovich / Silent Mon / SimplyxRue / SkyeraCrystal / Sunshinekat / TehRaChan / The Spooky Mulder / The-Phanatics / TheAngryPrincess13 / ThexJoke'sxOnxYou / TwinkleToesYEAH / VoidTunnel / WhiteInnocence / Winterlove4 / XPrettyXWomanX17X / XRandomXPhantomX / XravenXjokerX / YoukoKurama25 / Young-Maiden / actin-rash / blue-tempest / bluhack99 / botmon / brideofschmilsson / brunette-lady23 / dark88poet / ember6622 / gwens2memore / hairymayojar / hayly baby / hybridmoment / iLiveFortheDay101 / kaitlynvoncat / kalihimesama / killsandthrills / kimi492 / kitkatbaby611 / kudokuchan69 / lets.put.a.smile.on.that.face / magiktrigger / mangafreak64 / mangagirl3535 / moment forever faded / n0t the sun / princesspkia / riah riddle / se.rene.ly / silentlamb9 / skykissedwindknight / skylark / suchasillygoose / the Jokers Queen / the honest reader / tonyalee / twilightaholic92 / twinbuster2 / u.hv.to.find.our.ur.self / winglessdragon / xXxJoker's Twilight RosexXx / .Beckoning.Disaster. / AirikaJohnson / Angelic Vixen / AnimeOtakuBara / Arathi.x / Areai Moonlight / Autumn's Solitude, Aviarianna O Lorien / Ayumi Vasquez / Bite-The-Proverbial-Bullet / BloodChilde / BrokenHeartAlchemist / Cant.Stop.This.Feeling / Captain Turlow / Carole Ann / Carrosparro / Chaotic Jinx / Charlotte Temples / Clan of Draconia Darkness / Cogitatione / DEARYOURHOLINESS / DancerGirl245 / Dead Magick / DebatingSlinky / Driftingsoul66 / ESPADAxGhostlyfire / Ediee / Elorrra87 / Endless-Longings / Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon / Falling Ame / FeeldaForce / Feline of Ave. B / Flavia Carolina / GenuineXFake / Ginger James / Gordan The Pirate / Imogen Kain / Itsa Riddle / Jessy0671 / Joker molester here / JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes / KHSsSoccerGurl / Klarika / Kristina119 / LawGrad07 / LoStorico / LuckyGirl17 / Lysi Marie / Marebear007 / Miniri / Mirrordjyn / MissRiddle7 / NightDragon8 / Nocturnal Rose / Ohio-isn'tfor-lovers / Padma The Q / PandylBas / Petra Gaia / Pierrot Doll / Pondlili / Psycotic Rabid Rangirl / Purple Punk Pirate / Queen O' Randomness / Queen Serenity / QuietOne364 / Reason-to-Live / Royally Fanatic / Ryouko01 / Samurai Girl Suzu / SarahJoCoop / Shifter1 / Shinodita / Silver Huntress2 / Siry Pop / Sky-Pirate325 / SkyeraCrystal / The Lady Sophrina / The Shadow111 / The.Clown.Prince.of.Crime / ThePowerPanda / TheRandomScribbler / TooFast-ToFeel / Trigger's Lust / Tsuki no Yasha / VarietyOfWords / VoidTunnel / Volaticus / Wicked1Forever077 / WickedPrayer616 / Yonoka Takai / angi1612 / aragornsgirll / blue-tempest / bookgrl / botmon / brideofschmilsson / christalsaurus / kiara / colortheskyred / cutieme012 / dancingwithdeath / dark-charmer.xo / dark88poet / demonmyst / dizzy78 / drpepper77 / emiliiee / Lena / emilyrugburn / emptyharbor / glove cmprtmnt / gwens2memore / hatakeumino / hatorisgirl15 / hotredhead / i-dun-did-it / kelsey / juicycouturevalerie / kdb / kimi492 / kinokokichigai / ladybug330 / lovelyredroses / lovestruck1990 / madisonontherun / misskrueger13 / neonguitarstrings / nicolella / northstar37 / orchestradork456 / pickels4ever / redamiB64187 / redtiger / sixseventytwo / snickersgirl / sugar coated bullets / sweet.sonata / violetrose18 / voided / writer-reader girl / xscarlettmoonx / xxFEATHERSxx / yourmaster / zgirl21 / Troy / MugglebornPrincesa / drea / H.L / Mifey / Ayumi Vasquez / drea green / Obsidiana26 / lilrockgirl95 / Ckuznetsov / Mallory / Kyra / AJ / VincetandYuffie4Ever / Alice / livwithharmony / Lady Vengeance / WickedPrayer616 / K.L / Stephanie Taylor / LadyLit / sarahp / Pop-Tarts / backinblack06 / justsayno395 / MagicTrick101 / Michelle24 / angi1612 / AbbeyDD / hannah / The PhantomoftheOpera98 / jona / wne / roswellchick22 / adarkknight98 / .Beckoning.Disaster / Jessie3 /marta / KatNGoomi / Lenore / evildolly / Heroes108 / miss coconuts / PencilTrick62 / DarkAngelB / Lorelei88 / myxdearestxapollo / bella / Hope and love / woolgatherer / Ada / Katie / Siry Pop / Theda / katie / A Dinosaur / amy / MariahD / Taylor / scarletmystery / Lindsay / 5on52891 / Newsweek92 / greenbeansporks / amy / Lost&HeroesI3 / Tara / ElOsoDelNieve / Phoenix Feather Queens / Mops1012 / Ann B / Washington77 / JeanieBeanie33 / H.J / faketongue / Happycookbook / Shindoita / AnjieS / Retribution / damadhatter / Princess Azara Riddle / Kimberly / Stefanie / jessica w / Silver / Snufkin / PrincessSnowWhite / AirkiaJohnson / Connor10 / .Ethereal.Winter. / Keller99 / GHOST69x / kaiii / Toph Bei-fong / iloveme5895 / didi / psycho / twinnies / Amy Sear / 2Cute2Care / Music is my Muse / anoy / angelina / sydney / sapphobrazil / NightDragon8 / Ava / Ceci .

**If I have missed you in the above list , its not anything personal-I just forgot :) Sorry in advance, if I have also spelled your ID name wrong.**

I cannot believe my little fanfiction received so many reviews/favs and watches!! THANK YOU readers again and again and again for taking time out of your busy lives to read this and actually review it as well!

xoxoxox


	33. Epilogue

**(Author's Note: _I love you guys I really do_ :) I am sad to be finished with this but I keep hearing some of you asking about a sequel. _I am one of those authors that likes to leave the ending up to the reader_ but if you guys really want a sequel- I am totally up for writing one :D However, If you don't thats fine but if I get enough readers saying a sequel is wanted then I will write one. Sooooo you guys decide :) Otherwise, here is the _ending_ ! I THANK YOU a MILLION times over and over for all the reviews/ favs and for even reading this ! I thank you for everything! Its been a lot of fun :D**

one more note: In case you could not tell this fanfic is kinda AU. okayyy now I am done ;)  


**XOXOXOX**

Emilie attempted to sit cross-legged on her wooden bench chair that was planted directly in the line of view of her vanity mirror. She immediately became frustrated when she realized her stomach would not allow her the pleasure of sitting up in such a way. With a deep, saddened sigh, she let her lanky legs covered in black nylons dangle above the floor as she adjusted herself upon the bench, trying not to look displeased or uncomfortable.

"Would you hold still?" her mother snapped for the fifth time, pulling Emilie's lengthy blonde hair into a bun.

"Its kinda hard when it hurts," complained Emilie digging her newly polished nails into her knees, not caring if she ripped the nylons her mother bought recently for her.

"I think it looks fine now." Her mother stepped backwards and examined the back of Emilie's head. Her mother was a perfectionist and not only did that annoy Emilie; it annoyed her father as well.

Emilie moved her head slowly left then right, assessing her hairdo then smiled so fast one could almost miss it.

"It'll do." Emilie huffed.

"You really need to change your attitude. It's the funeral for a couple officers and the commissioner."

"It does not help that I've never met the guys." Emilie sat up and straightened her black dress that stopped right at the knee.

"Well, your Father did and this matters to him." Her mother slammed her daughter's bedroom door as she stormed out of the room.

"I don't even know _him." _Sighed Emilie, rubbing her protruding stomach, thinking about the man who was the father of the child she had been carrying for about five months. She put in her diamond studded earrings and stared at herself for a few moments in the mirror. The dress did not hide the embarrassing fact that she was indeed pregnant. She smoothed her sides, and turned a few times to see every angle of her body. She hated the look of her body now. It made her sick and most of all furious. She bit her lip to keep her tears from coming, knowing she just put mascara on earlier.

As always when she was bored or doing nothing, her mind drifted to him and her kidnapping. All she wanted to know was his name so she could find him. She wanted to yell at him, hurt him and most of all ask him why her. She barely remembered anything about the months she was missing and presumed dead by the public and her family. Her doctor said she should start remembering something.

"Yeah, sooner than later would be nice," she rolled her eyes as she straightened her dress for the last time.

No one could be prosecuted unless she remembered. At night or when she was in the shower, she would close her eyes and try her hardest to remember anything at all. She was remembering a bit about her first year of college and high school was coming back to her but anything earlier than high school she was fine on, thankfully. Sometimes, when she was not trying to think about her time missing, she would get quick visions of knives and being tied up in chairs. One night, she awoke in a cold sweat after remembering or dreaming about being locked in a small dark room, her body covered in blood and bruises while she was vomiting. Before the dream ended, a tall, dark haired man came into the room and forced her up. That was it. All she wanted was just to remember. If the man who did this do her was never caught, she feared he would do this to someone else or maybe come back for her. She thought once that if he did come back for her, would she recognize him?

"Emilie!" her mother bellowed. "Let's go! Your heels are in the kitchen!"

Emilie quickly ran down the wooden floored hallway and slipped into her black heels. She took a quick sip of the open can of soda sitting up on the marble counter then followed her parents to their front door and then outside. She watched her father wave down a taxi, ushering her and her mother inside. Inside the cab, which smelled of Cuban cigars and a newly bought air freshener, Emilie pulled out her cell phone hoping her best friend was going to be at the ceremony as well. Kara, her best friend since grade school, had a police officer relative who died by gunshot recently. Just as she was about to text Kara, her mother swiftly snatched the phone away, plunging it into her tote purse. Emilie just rolled her eyes; knowing arguing would do absolutely no good. Today was for her father not her mother, so she decided to try to be on her best behavior.

"LaSalle Street, please," her father leaned next to the plastic barrier between driver and passenger. Squished amid both parents, Emilie sat with her cold hands between her nylon covered legs, avoiding her mother's malevolent glances and her father's mutterings of "We're gonna be late."

After the ten minute ride, they emerged from the taxi, searching for where they were suppose to go. The immense amount of people all fully clad in black made Emilie realize how important this really was. Her mother took hold of her husband's hand motioning Emilie to follow. They soon stopped and stood on the sidewalks, along with numerous other mourners and concerned citizens. The blocked off the normally busy street and had a podium atop a makeshift stage along with a few civilians and police officers seated and standing arranged on it.

Emilie scanned the crowd trying to find Kara but knew it would be quite difficult, knowing her mother and father would not allow her to leave. She was always required to be under their 'watchful-eye'.

Minutes passed and soon all were quiet as the Mayor walked up on the stage and addressed the crowd. Soon after, he stood stiff as a small parade of officers in their dress uniforms marched past followed by a small group of bagpipe players, also dressed in uniform.

"Dad, why aren't you walking?" Emilie asked a bit too loudly, only to be hushed by her mother.

Her eyes went back to the streets watching the men march with such decorum. Her eyes drifted above her after hearing a helicopter slowly fly by and saw a few police snipers scanning the crowd. Her eyes widened.

"Dad, there are snipers here?" Emilie's voice was quieter this time as she leaned her self over to him.

"Well, yeah honey. Crime is becoming a major problem now." His eyes went back to the ceremony as did hers.

Once the parade was done walking toward the podium the musicians left among the crowd but the police officers and the Honor Guard stayed put. Emilie heard the Mayor start up a speech and did not really listen until the end when her mother caught her trying to search through her purse for her cell phone.

"Emilie, grow up!" her mother hissed, switching her purse to the other arm. Emilie smirked while she caught the last of the Mayor's speech.

"…and as we recognize the sacrifice of these officers, we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety."

Emilie's feet were not accustom to standing in heels only making her more uncomfortable as if being pregnant was not enough. She heard women sniffing and softly sobbing around her as the Mayor wrapped up his speech. The members of the Honor Guard, stepped forward, and raised their weapons in unison. They shot once in the air then dramatically all turned their weapons on the Mayor. In a blink of an eye, a man standing near the Mayor, jumped forward taking shots to his back as he pushed the Mayor onto the ground to safety.

Screams were heard as soon as the shots dissipated. Mayhem soon became the result of the shootings, causing Emilie's father to grab his daughter and wife, leading them off-street as people scattered everywhere.

"Go home _now_!" her father urged them as he pulled out his pistol, hidden beneath his jacket and ran towards the stage. They did not have to be told twice as they ran, along with others away from the stage.

Emilie soon lost her mother as she stopped to take off her heels. She looked up as soon as she held the black glossy heels in her left hand and panicked.

"Mom!!" she yelled, as people pushed past her, screaming. A woman and her wining toddler, pushed past Emilie almost knocking her over. Emilie saw an alley and knew being barefoot or alone for that matter was not a wise choice but she took it as an exit anyway. She watched the ground as she avoided stepping on shards of glass and dirt.

"Oh, Gross!" Her face scrunched up as she saw a dead rat near a drainpipe and avoided stepping on it as she reached the end of the alley only bumping into a police officer, dressed in the Honor Guard uniform. She froze and attempted to run back through the alley until the man pushed her against a wall.

"Always runnin' into me…" the man spoke with a hint of laughter in his high-pitched voice, a finger wagging disapprovingly at her.

"S-sorry," Emilie apologized, confused at what he meant.

Another man approached them, also in the same uniform and stopped once he saw Emilie.

"Boss, is that…?" the man's voice stuttered as the officer holding Emilie by her wrists, simply nodded not taking his eyes off of Emilie. Her eyes caught sight of his face and saw he had light colored puffy scars coming out from the corners of his mouth. She leaned her head back, frightened by the sight him.

The man looked down at her stomach, his eyes widening in surprise. "Who knocked you up?" He let out a high-pitched laugh, his grip loosening a bit as he laughed. Emilie's teeth dug deeply into her lower lip. She never felt so humiliated in her entire life. She caught sight of the man behind them holding a gun so she knew her odds of fighting back were not good. She had no idea what she should say to get herself out of this situation so she stayed quiet, figured it was best.

"Running around with no shoes on and your pregnant? What a mom you'll be, huh?" The man continued to laugh madly and then threw his hat off his head, exposing his sweaty greenish hair. Emilie then recognized the man as the criminal named the Joker who was broadcasted all over the news channels recently. She assumed it was him, he had the hair the scars but his face was not white. No longer caring about if it was him or not, she struggled to run but the Joker just pushed his body into hers.

"Did you keep your _promissse_, Emilie?" He whispered snarled in her ear, sending goose bumps down her body. She looked back at him with pleading eyes, knowing whatever he was up to was evidently not good. "Are you too good to talk with me now, hmm? Too good to communicate with a _criminal_?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she whimpered, hoping her father or anyone would see what was happening, as her life slowly ticked by.

The Joker paused as if he were contemplating the truth in her words.

"It must have worked, boss," the man behind them smirked.

"Or she's just playing me for a fool-ah?" He watched her body shake underneath him and knew it was true. She never wanted to leave him nor would she be afraid to see him again.

"_I want to be with you!"_

His face softened just a bit, realizing she had forgotten him. Their games were over. It actually disappointed him a bit knowing she no longer remembered him but it was his decision and not hers to take the gas. He wanted her safe and out of his life but he could not resist stopping her today when he saw her come through the alleyway. She had decided to keep the baby, he could tell, just as he presumed she would. Seeing tears run down her cheeks only made him miss her more. He shook his head of his thoughts and let her arm go, half of him hoping she would not run.

Something stopped her. She felt sudden Déjà vu, which prevented her from escaping once he let go of her wrist. She looked up at his brutally scarred face and recognized his shiny coffee colored eyes staring back at her as if he were awaiting an answer from her.

Her hand instantly rubbed the side of her stomach in hopes of some relief, in result of a sharp sting of pain coming from inside her. She closed her eyes just for a moment but when she opened them saw his face full of concern.

"What happened?" his words were short and had a hint of apprehension and fear.

Emilie looked from her stomach to his face, her body no longer shaking and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. It-it happens a lot," She lied, acting like it was a normal occurrence. She lost track of herself and could not believe she was talking to this man like she was. She carelessly wiped her tears from her pale, stressed face with the back of her hand no longer worried about the mascara that might be lingering on her cheeks. He watched as she cradled the bottom part of her protruding stomach with one hand while the other, braced herself against the brick wall, her lungs pushing her chest outward.

With a sudden change of behavior, Emilie looked at both men before attempting to escape. Before she could take more than two steps, the Joker took hold of her neck, and slammed her back into the brick building with such force Emilie thought she could have broken her back. Her eyes were pinched shut until she heard a grunt and felt an icy sharp razor blade shove it self into her exposed neck. She shuffled her body underneath him and the blade then hesitated from moving again when she felt it push deeper. She continued to keep her eyes shut, knowing this was not going to end well.

"Even when you gain a few more pounds you keep tryin to_ run from me_," he gave a whooping laugh, releasing the blade's edge a bit.

Listening to him laugh cruelly at her demise, Emilie suddenly saw in her mind the same scenario-taking place but they were in some unknown bedroom and he was wearing a purple suit. In her mind, he slammed her on to a nearby bed and climbed on top of her as she tried to kick him away from her. It then flashed to him kissing her neck and punching her and at that moment Emilie quickly opened her eyes, just to see the same man looking back at her.

"It was you." She mumbled, still aware of the blade. She felt a pain deep in the middle of her chest and could not stop looking at him.

The Joker cocked his neck, giving her a quizzical, fierce stare. His eyes seemed to have darkened as he listened intently to her shaky words.

"It has to be you," her voice was small as if she were speaking to herself. She shook her head, not wanting it to be true but wanting her search for the man who did this to her to be finally over and done with. "You're the man I just saw in my head. I-I kept having this dream th-that there was this knife and-"

He cut her off with, "You're wrong". His words were mockery and full of forced fortitude as he watched her miserably shake her head. His head then tilted back up after seeing her look defeated. "What makes you think _you're_ right?" His tongue clicked as he finished.

"If I am wrong then my body must be lying to me," she returned a bit stronger than before, sensing her emotions were somehow taking over her. She felt _something_ when she was around him and not only that it seemed like her baby refused to stay still within her when she was near this man. Either it was a coincidence or her flashbacks were correct in telling her that this man was her kidnapper.

With his face inching closer to hers, she was almost certain he was going to kill her. She heard about how merciless and cruel he was from the news and knew today was no exception to his rules. She swallowed and watched him, her eyes giving away her emotions as his hand replaced his blade at her throat. With one slow, careful motion, the Joker pulled her face towards his and kissed her. His kiss was deliberate and gentle at first until he shoved his tongue down her throat, becoming rougher with each breath. Her eyes closed as she felt his other hand reach up and grab the back of her head, pulling her hair. She moaned into his mouth as his nails dug deeply into her scalp, forcing her head still.

"Boss!" Emilie forgot about the man behind them as he called out to the Joker, his voice full of fear. "I hear someone."

The Joker abruptly stepped back, leaving Emilie breathing heavily and flustered at the wall. She stepped away from the wall and rubbed the back of her sore neck, not taking her cautious eyes off of them. She looked unsure of herself and the situation as the two men set ready to leave. The Joker picked up the hat he threw on the ground and set it atop his head proudly, with two hands then releasing them with haste.

"I'll be back for you," he grinned malevolently. "I've missed you."

Before another word could escape her lips, they ran around the corner without killing her. She felt her blood moving again, her breath pick up and her body relax as she just survived an encounter with death. If that was in fact the man who kidnapped her, then maybe she went through worse then she could recall.

"Emilie!"

She turned her head at the sound of her father approaching her without his suit jacket on. His hair was askew but other than that he looked fine. He took her by the hand and carefully embraced her, watchful of her baby.

"What are you doing here? Your mother is looking for you!" he sounded exhausted.

Her father released himself from her and led her away before she could even respond.

She allowed herself to be led by him away from the alleyway onto the mainstreets. She kept looking back to see if the Joker would somehow appear but he did not. She tightned her grip on her father's large hand as she recalled the Joker's chilling words, _"I'll be back for you."_

**(A/N- Yes, the Joker was in the flashback scene when Emilie was little :) Why it was in there? Idk to be cute, I guess. I'm lame. )**


End file.
